


Канал "Дискавери" / Discovery Channel

by Niobeya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Werewolf!Stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niobeya/pseuds/Niobeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если бы Питер укусил Стайлза вместо Скотта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эпизод 1: Я просек фишку (я буду крутым парнем)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discovery Channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491826) by [Kayevelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayevelyn/pseuds/Kayevelyn). 



Домашний телефон зазвонил как раз во время повтора одной из серий «Закона и порядка», когда Ленни и Майк арестовывали плохого парня. Стайлз отвлекся от учебника по истории Америки, как только услышал, что его отец мрачно произнес _«Шериф Стилински»_. На домашний им звонили либо из телемагазина, либо из участка, а поскольку это был поздний вечер вторника, то это должны были быть полицейские. Исключаем лишнее и получаем ответ.

Стайлз проследил за тем, как его отец ушел с беспроводным телефоном на кухню, чтобы поговорить без лишних ушей, затем, как обычно, помолился своей маме, и тихо прокрался в кабинет за второй трубкой. Он бесшумно подключился к разговору, как его учил бывший офицер Уильямс, когда ему было одиннадцать – как раз вовремя, диспетчер сообщала отцу о том, что приезжает полиция штата.

\- У нас уже есть заявления от бегунов? – спросил его отец.

\- Да, офицер Роджерс и лейтенант Смит получили их, когда добрались до места преступления. К нам уже едут кинологи. – Это была Харли. Она всегда брала ночные смены.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Позвони в полицию штата. Уверен, они с радостью возьмутся за это. Медэксперты уже видели тело?

\- Сейчас осматривают. Смит говорит, что на вид нашей Джейн Доу около двадцати пяти, может, старше. Я думаю, мы узнаем больше, как только найдем вторую половину тела.

Отец Стайлза фыркнул:

\- Да, это бы помогло. Ладно, я подъеду через пятнадцать минут. Только удостоверюсь, что мой сын ни во что не ввяжется.

\- Поняла, - засмеялась Харли, и возможно, она хотела сказать что-то еще, но Стайлз уже мчался обратно в гостиную, пытаясь сделать вид, что он не подслушивал.

Его отец вернулся из кухни и даже не посмотрел на него, только взял пальто и значок. Пистолет был уже в кобуре.

\- Ты куда-то собираешься? – он вскинул брови, когда отец посмотрел на него одним из своих фирменных взглядов.

\- Мне позвонили из участка. Ничего серьезного.

\- Кошку миссис Кейси снова нужно снять с дерева? – он невинно посмотрел на отца. Это было их шифром, когда он был ребенком.

Его отец тяжело вздохнул.

\- Скорее, льва. Послушай, отбой в одиннадцать, то есть сразу после того, как закончится серия. Сложи всю посуду в раковину. – Стайлз фыркнул и посмотрел на ужин из доставки. Они пользовались тарелками только по праздникам, если уж говорить об этом. Он не ждал чего-то особенного от Рождества в этом году, скорее всего, они со Скоттом будут вместе играть в Halo, пока у их родителей будут ночные смены. – И ты не идешь за мной. – Твердо произнес его отец, как будто это смогло бы остановить Стайлза.

Он отсалютовал отцу и выждал пять минут для приличия, а затем тихо поднялся в свою комнату. Поразмыслив над тем, насколько удачным решением будет засунуть подушку под одеяло и вылезти из окна, он решил, что этого делать не стоит. Их старой соседке Матильде, видимо, было нечем заняться, кроме слежки за ним. Она бы увидела и начала сплетничать. Он схватил ключи, осмотрел гостиную, чтобы убедиться, что выключил все лампы, и почувствовал, как в нем бурлит предвкушение.

\- Там мертвое тело, - он едва удержался от того, чтобы вскинуть кулак в воздух. Он добежал до джипа. Нужно было рассказать Скотту – это самое большое событие, которое случалось в Бикон Хиллс за… все годы его существования!

*

Иногда Стайлзу приходилось останавливаться и задаваться вопросом, почему Скотт был его лучшим другом. Точно не из-за его интеллекта. Но у Скотта были и другие достоинства. Одним из них было то, что он понимал Стайлза. И под «понимал Стайлза» подразумевалось то, что Скотт не всегда был полным идиотом, и не побежал в сторону полиции. Более того, он даже побежал в _противоположном_ от Стайлза направлении, чтобы полиция не поймала их обоих вместе.

Стайлз знал, что Скотт не сдаст его, если его поймают, поэтому он сосредоточился на том, чтобы уйти как можно дальше от своего отца. Он не хотел, чтобы его поймали здесь – тогда его будет ждать ужасная воспитательная беседа, а отец очень разочаруется. Поэтому он бежал, пытаясь запоминать дорогу.

Остановившись, чтобы перевести дыхание, он услышал, что звуки полицейских сирен наконец исчезли. Он наклонился, упираясь ладонями в колени, и пытался сфокусироваться - у него начало сужаться поле зрения, когда он перепрыгнул через второе поваленное дерево. Он выпрямился и огляделся, пытаясь увидеть что-нибудь знакомое.

Он был в глухом лесу, это было очевидно. Деревья, еще деревья, и ничего, кроме деревьев. Он потерялся, и начинало накрапывать. Слава богу, что он надел толстовку на свитер.

По крайней мере, у него был фонарь. Он включил его, надеясь, что деревья и кусты от этого внезапно станут знакомыми. К несчастью, все, что он увидел – те же деревья и кусты в слабом желтом свете. И, глядите-ка, еще там прыгали белки и ухала сова, что доказывало, что он был не совсем один.

Он остановился, осматриваясь вокруг. Он рассуждал о своей жизни, стоя посреди леса, в котором бродил возможный убийца. Отлично, теперь он позволил паранойе Скотта добраться до него. Он был гораздо спокойнее, чем Скотт. Он не впадал в панику из-за обычных звуков леса.

Или оленей! Стада оленей!

Он отпрыгнул в сторону, спасаясь от оленей, выскочивших прямо перед ним, и замер, лежа на земле, чтобы его не затоптали последние два, отставшие от стада. Он выронил фонарь – наверное, именно свет их вспугнул. Но ничего страшного не случилось, потому что он был почти на поляне, и с неба светила луна. Через несколько дней должно было быть полнолуние. Он подумал, будет ли тот сумасшедший, которого они взяли в свою группу в Варкрафте, бегать по лесу вместо онлайн-миссии, которую они планировали – ведь все говорили, что Йоль в этом году будет особенным, потому что выпадает на полнолуние.

Какой-то звук вернул его в реальность. Он все еще сидел на теперь уже мокрой земле, и, скорее всего, в очень грязных штанах. Он осмотрелся и начал шарить по земле в поисках фонаря. Даже если он и пугал лесных обитателей, то вполне мог сойти за оружие против сумасшедших убийц, разрезавших тела пополам.

У него перехватило дыхание. Он что-то нащупал. Что-то холодное и похожее на плоть.

\- Черт.

Он закрыл глаза, в горле появился комок. Он сглотнул и набрался смелости включить фонарь, глядя прямо на вторую половину мертвого тела.  
  
Он не кричал – во рту было слишком сухо для крика. Он отдернул руку от плеча трупа, одновременно запоминая столько деталей, сколько возможно. Та часть его, которая не испытывала тошноту, радовалась, потому что _да, он нашел тело_. Верхнюю половину тела несчастной девушки, которую разорвали пополам. И в этот момент контроль перехватила другая его часть.

Его вырвало.

Когда он избавился от китайской еды на вынос, которую съел на ужин, он снова услышал этот звук. Это был мощный рык, и он вытер рот рукавом толстовки. Ему нужна была вода или что-то такое.

Рык прозвучал снова, он не мог понять, где. Он начал пятиться, отходя от трупа, пока не уперся спиной в дерево, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть чуть-чуть более защищенным. Со спины к нему теперь ничто не подберется.

Он оглянулся назад, просто чтобы удостовериться в этом, а потом снова посмотрел вперед. Перед ним были красные огни.

Глаза.

Он запаниковал и побежал.

Сердце оглушительно билось у него в груди, а ноги горели. Что-то приближалось к нему, он это слышал. Боже, он убьет тренера, потому что все эти самоубийственные пробежки, которые он делал в последние две недели, совершенно _не_ помогали.

Раздался вой, а затем его толкнули на землю. Что-то вгрызлось в его бок, и Стайлз попытался развернуться и вырваться. Он закрылся руками и зажмурился, потому что он правда, _правда_ не хотел видеть, что на него напало. Он начал пинаться, и ступня уперлась в чье-то мягкое брюхо. Он ухватил клок шерсти – шерсти, волосы не бывают такими толстыми – и оттолкнул это, пытаясь выбраться из-под того, что на него навалилось.

Когда ему это удалось, он почувствовал боль в боку, но он не обратил на это внимание, припустив со всех ног.

Он чудесным образом успел добраться домой раньше отца, и осторожно пробрался наверх, стараясь не оставлять слишком много грязных следов. Прижимая одну ладонь к боку, другой он набрал смс Скотту, сообщая, что он дома. Он чувствовал, как кровь сочится под пальцами, и нужно было промыть рану.

Стайлз осторожно снял футболку, стараясь не потревожить укус. Это был именно укус, причем огромный. Он поморщился и осторожно потыкал в него пальцем, затем взял телефон и сфотографировал – он не собирался рисковать и снимать повязку в школе, чтобы показать укус Скотту. К тому же, это снижало риск того, что друг упадет в обморок.

Он потрогал рану еще несколько раз, пытаясь понять, что его укусило. Это мог быть горный лев, хотя ему казалось, что это другой зверь. И он рычал иначе. Стайлз провел лето в центре изучения дикой природы - он знал, какие животные были в лесу, и какие жили там раньше. Волков не было в Калифорнии уже пятьдесят лет.

Если бы он этого не знал, он сказал бы, что его покусал волк.

Он закончил перевязку как раз к тому моменту, когда его отец вернулся, и спрятал все под футболкой. Незачем было волновать его.

*

Стайлз проснулся под звуки песни Кеши, чистящей зубы бутылкой виски. Он застонал и стукнул по телефону кулаком, пытаясь выключить будильник. Мир и спокойствие продлились пять минут, пока отец не забарабанил в дверь.

\- Шесть сорок пять! – произнес его отец таким тоном, будто ему доставляло удовольствие будить сына так рано.

\- Ты жесток! – пробормотал Стайлз в ответ, поднимаясь. Он пытался приготовиться к боли, которая должна была последовать за движением, но ее не было.

Он распахнул глаза и посмотрел вниз, чтобы удостовериться, что он действительно стоял на ногах, в позе, которая должна была вызвать вспышку боли. Так и было, но боли он не чувствовал. Он хлопнул ладонью по месту укуса – ничего.

По крайней мере, укус там _был_. Он моргнул, когда увидел абсолютно здоровую кожу под окровавленной повязкой. Это было не хорошо, это было очень странно. Ненормально. Он трогал и трогал здоровую кожу, а затем потянулся за телефоном. Фотографии все еще были там – это не было плодом его воображения. Укус был. Действительно жуткий укус, и определенно не волчий.

Он не мог остановить свои мысли. Стайлз бросил телефон и потер лицо. Он играл в слишком много игр и смотрел слишком много малобюджетных фильмов. Должно было быть разумное объяснение всему этому.

Должно было быть, хотя обоняние говорило ему, что отец сейчас готовил себе завтрак, перебарщивая с солью. Прежде чем он мог остановиться, он открыл дверь – запах усилился – и прокричал вниз:

\- Пап, что мы говорили об избытке соли в полезной для здоровья яичнице?

Вот. Он услышал что-то, похожее на заикание. Он прищурился и попытался сосредоточиться.

\- О чем ты? Я делаю стопроцентно здоровую яичницу.

Стайлз фыркнул:

\- Мои навыки телепатии говорят, что ты лжешь! – он закрыл дверь и постарался свести на нет приступ тревоги, когда _услышал_ , как его отец выкинул яичницу, которую делал, и начал готовить другую, бормоча себе под нос.

Ага. Определенно, дело было не в том, что он уже успел навоображать. Была идеальная, укладывающаяся в рамки науки причина. Именно. Мозг был очень хитрой частью тела, и вытворял вещи, которые вас удивляли, но вообще, они были стопроцентно нормальными.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался вернуться в реальность вместо того, чтобы раздумывать о ликантропии. Он сосредоточился на одежде и сборе учебников, игнорируя звон тарелок внизу. Он просто принимал все слишком близко к сердцу.

Стайлз последний раз посмотрел на окровавленную повязку в мусорке и сбежал вниз.

Запах яиц ударил ему в нос, когда он глубоко вдохнул. Отец не добавил ни масла, ни соли, и он победно улыбнулся.

\- Разве это не восхитительно, отец мой? Старый добрый белок и ничего больше. – Он разрезал яичницу, залпом выпивая молоко, которое вытащил отец.

\- Вот теперь я знаю, что это не то, о чем ты хочешь поговорить, - сказал его отец с усталым смешком. Стайлз с трудом удержался от того, чтобы потрогать бок. Как отец узнал? Но тот продолжил говорить: - но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я горжусь тем, что ты никуда не пошел вчера ночью.

Стайлз от удивления перестал контролировать мышцы лица. Отец посмотрел на него, и он попытался выглядеть спокойным, изобразив, что отпивает из пустого стакана.

\- Ага, я такой. Ты можешь на меня положиться. Кстати, вы нашли вторую половину тела?

Отец прищурился.

\- А об этом ты откуда узнал?

\- Ой, посмотри на время! Мне пора, а то опоздаю. Будь осторожен, ты поздно вернулся, а в лесу можно заблудиться. – Он хлопнул отца по спине и сбежал раньше, чем отец успел бы надавить на чувство вины и заставить его с ним поговорить. Стайлз чувствовал, что тогда он не сможет удержаться от того, чтобы рассказать все, хотя даже не знал, чем это было это _всё_.

Скотт ждал его, когда он заехал на парковку, и Стайлз помчался к их обычному месту встречи, из вредности хлопнув по капоту автомобиля Джексона по пути. Скотт заметил его и взмахнул руками, когда Стайлз чуть не врезался в него.

\- Чувак, - сказали они одновременно, и Скотт рассмеялся, подставляя кулак для удара.

Стайлз собрался с духом.

\- Ты не написал мне, когда добрался домой! – Лучше было начать с этого.

Скотт смутился:  
\- Мама вроде как поймала меня. Я потерялся и вышел к больнице.

Стайлз рассмеялся:  
\- Серьезно?

Скотт кивнул.

\- Тупо, да? А ты как? С тобой случилось что-нибудь захватывающее?

\- Ничего особенного. Кроме этого, - он передал Скотту телефон, открывая фотографию, которую сделал прошлой ночью.

Скотт сморщился и слегка позеленел.

\- Фу, Стайлз! Я думал, ты обещал после того раза, что больше не будешь показывать мне расчлененку!

Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по спине.

\- Это не с того сайта. Это то, что случилось со мной вчера ночью.

Скотт снова посмотрел на фото, вертя телефон в руках.

\- Что? Кто тебя укусил?

\- Без понятия. Но это не самое странное. Когда я проснулся, укуса не было.

Скотт посмотрел на него круглыми глазами.

\- Что? Но как?

\- Не представляю. – Стайлз замолчал, когда почувствовал лучший на свете запах, и нашел глазами Лидию. Разумеется, это была идеальная Лидия Мартин. Он не отводил от нее взгляда, пока она шла мимо. – Классные духи! – Прокричал он ей, но она не остановилась. – И, конечно же, ты меня игнорируешь, как обычно. – Он посмотрел на Скотта: – Что?

\- Знаешь, это было реально отстойно. «Классные духи», ты же не думаешь, что она настолько глупа, чтобы поверить, что ты действительно их чувствуешь.

Стайлз скривился, и обернулся, глядя, как Лидия заходит в здание школы.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты их не чувствовал? Она вкусно пахла.

Скотт странно на него посмотрел.

\- Ты точно не ударялся головой или что-то в этом роде? Так, дай мне посмотреть тебе в глаза.

Стайлз толкнул его в плечо.

\- Заткнись. И, чувак, это не самое _странное_. Я нашел вторую половину тела.

Глаза Скотта стали круглыми, и он взмахнул руками, а затем склонился ближе к нему, пока они шли к школе.  
\- Ты нашел _тело_? Ты сказал отцу?

\- Нет. Мне слегка помешало то, что тогда я буду наказан, пока мне не исполнится восемьдесят, и, знаешь, исчезнувший укус. – Он немного повернулся и задрал рубашку и футболку, показывая кожу без укуса.

Скотт перевел взгляд с его бока на телефон.

\- Вау.

\- Серьезно, Стилински, спрячь это. Никто не хочет этого видеть.

Стайлз опустил рубашку, пытаясь сдержать гнев, который появлялся у него внутри каждый раз, когда к нему обращался Джексон Уиттмор. В этот раз гнев был сильнее, возможно, потому, что после случившегося он был на взводе.

\- Просто игнорируй его, - пробормотал Скотт, хватая Стайлза за руку и таща в сторону класса.

Стайлз показал средний палец Джексону и его друзьям, глядя на него с угрозой.

\- Чудный одеколон, ты в нем искупался?

Скотт фыркнул, а Стайлз ухмыльнулся, когда друзья Джексона начали хихикать, а выражение лица того превратилось из слегка озлобленного в яростное. Скотт продолжал тянуть его за собой, но он даже когда он добрался до класса, то все равно слышал активные перешептывания друзей Джексона.

\- Хватит ржать.

\- Ну, он прав, ты действительно переборщил с Аксом после тренировки, - честно сказал Денни.

Стайлз мог слышать, как скрежещут зубы Джексона. Он счел это победой.

***

Бикон Хиллс не изменился за последние шесть лет. Дерек не знал, изменились ли магазины, но они не были тем, что составляло город. Запах и ощущения были теми же. Люди вели себя так, будто здесь никогда не происходило ничего особенного, и никогда не произойдет. Они тоже так думали, когда уезжали.

Он въехал в город около девяти утра после изматывающего переезда через Неваду. Ему удалось поспать всего десять часов, начиная с воскресенья, но он все еще чувствовал напряжение. Он знал, что это из-за адреналина, который его организм вырабатывал с той ночи, когда он не позвонил Лоре, а она не ответила. Во второй раз она снова не ответила. И даже после того, как он принял душ и попытался отвлечься просмотром телевизора в мотеле, она все равно не отвечала.

Поэтому он покинул мотель и, наплевав на усталость, пытался добраться до нее как можно скорее. Он знал, что возможно, принимал все слишком близко к сердцу. Лора была в порядке. Если бы она об этом узнала, то рассмеялась бы, погладила его по щеке и напомнила, что она уже большая девочка. Это звучало бы так, будто он не нужен ей так, как она нужна ему.

Она бы не имела этого в виду, но он не мог ничего поделать со своими ощущениями. Лора бы тут же это поняла и дала бы ему оплеуху за такие мысли.

 _Мы – все, что у нас есть. Ты и я против целого мира_ , напомнила бы она ему.

Дерек думал об этом, въезжая в город по знакомым дорогам. Мысли не успокоили его так, как он рассчитывал, но отвлекли от всех неприятных воспоминаний, связанных с городом. Сосредоточившись на Лоре, он не мог думать ни о чем другом.

Больничная парковка была почти забита, но Дерек нашел место и собрался с духом перед тем, как зайти в здание. Он знал, что Лора заезжала повидать дядю. Это единственное место, в котором она точно побывала, поэтому он решил начать с него. Она могла отправиться в их старый дом, но Дерек не хотел видеть обгоревшие развалины снова, если этого можно было избежать.

Было несложно улыбнуться девушке в приемной и попасть в комнату дяди. Он чувствовал слабый запах сестры – она была здесь, по меньшей мере, пару дней назад. В комнате дяди запах был сильнее, и он запер дверь, видя дядю впервые с тех пор, как уехал.

Дерек позволил Лоре заниматься делами Питера – после пожара он был слишком погружен в себя, чтобы думать о ком-то еще. К тому времени, как он вернулся в наполовину адекватное состояние, они уже переехали в Нью-Йорк, и шанс увидеть дядю остался в прошлом.

Он выглядел жалко, сидя в инвалидном кресле, в которое его этим утром наверняка посадила медсестра. Возможно, чтобы у него не появлялись пролежни. Дерек чувствовал запах болезни, и ему было больно видеть дядю таким. Питер был беззаботным до пожара. Дети обожали его, и он делал так, что каждый ребенок ощущал себя его любимчиком.

Дерек подошел к Питеру и поморщился, видя ожоги так близко. В горле пересохло, и он не мог говорить. И даже если бы мог, он не знал, что сказать. _«Это все моя вина»_ прозвучало бы глупо и бессмысленно в пустой комнате.

Он сглотнул, рассматривая дядю. Дерек не мог к нему прикоснуться – Питер был почти что мертвецом.

Он сделал шаг назад, вспоминая, зачем пришел сюда. Он вытащил телефон, звоня Лоре. В этот раз, не было даже гудков, звонок переадресовали сразу на голосовую почту.

\- Привет, это Лора, вы знаете, что делать!

\- Лора, это Дерек. Я с дядей в Бикон Хиллс, все еще пытаюсь дозвониться до тебя. – Он перевел дыхание. – Если ты сбежала с каким-нибудь волком, я убью тебя за то, что ты заставила меня волноваться.

Он повесил трубку и в последний раз взглянул на дядю. Он не смог ничего сказать, но знал, что, скорее всего, видит его в последний раз, поэтому он должен был что-то сделать. Он собирался вытащить Лору из того, во что она ввязалась, и увезти обратно в Нью-Йорк. Он наконец набрался смелости и положил руку на плечо Питера, вздрогнув, когда тот никак не отреагировал.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, - выдавил Дерек. Это не то, что он хотел сказать, но это было правдой. Он скучал по дяде. Он скучал по стае. Он хотел вернуть их, но знал, что это невозможно.

Он вышел из комнаты, пробираясь между медсестрами, докторами и другими пациентами, и пошел на улицу, к свежему декабрьскому воздуху. Это помогло ему не заплакать, и он засунул руки в карманы и направился к лесу. Туда вел запах Лоры, и ему нужно было идти по нему, если он собирался ее найти.

Дерек слышал, что в лесу была группа людей, и постарался держаться подальше от них. Они были на другой стороне леса, поэтому он не мог разобрать, что они говорили, но слышал лай и скулеж собак. Поисковая группа.

Дерек ускорил шаг, и нервничал все сильнее, приближаясь к запаху Лоры. Он уже знал, что что-то было не так. Может быть, она была ранена, или ее где-то держат, а полиция пытается ее найти. Мало что могло удержать его сестру – она была сильной и могла за себя постоять. Она редко чего-то боялась.

Она была для него всем.

Он остановился у дерева. Она была прямо рядом с ним, и должно быть, больна. Она пахла так, будто начинала гнить, и вокруг была засохшая кровь.

Он не хотел смотреть, и поэтому зажмурился.

Она была для него всем, и половина ее тела лежала у его ног.

Дерек прислонился к дереву, и его вырвало. Слезы текли по его лицу, как бы он ни пытался их остановить.

Он не был готов к такому. Этого не должно было случиться.

Он не мог смотреть на нее, потому что ее глаза все еще были открыты, глядя в пустоту.

Дерек вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, чувствуя, как из тела уходят силы. Он думал, что будет сильнее этого, но его начало трясти, когда к горлу подступили рыдания. Отвратительное чувство, и он не мог это контролировать.

Он упал на землю, наконец, переведя взгляд на Лору. Что бы там ни произошло, ее разорвали пополам. Дерек помнил страшилки, которые рассказывали ему старшие кузены – про охотников, которые разрезали оборотней мечами. Это не был меч, кожа на срезе была слишком неровной, как будто это сделало животное. Он закрыл лицо руками, не заботясь о том, что размазывает грязь по коже.

Что ему делать?

***

Даже однозначно-не-магически обострившиеся слух и обоняние не сделали школу интереснее. Он проверял, на что они способны, на уроке английского, пока им рассказывали о том, чего от них ждут на итоговом экзамене. Он мог учуять почти все, если концентрировался достаточно сильно. Он знал, что у Скотта с собой бутерброд из белого хлеба с арахисовым маслом, кремовым зефиром и несколькими палочками сельдерея. Он знал, что Митчелл, сидевший сзади через два места от него, не пользовался сегодня дезодорантом. Он даже ощущал запахи людей, проходящих мимо класса, и знал, что они рядом еще до того, как видел их.

А слух? Это заняло немного больше времени, но он мог услышать так много разговоров, даже те, что были вне радиуса, доступного его обонянию. Он не мог учуять Лидию, но слышал, как она разговаривает с какой-то девчонкой, которую решила использовать на этой неделе, как своего лакея. Он слышал, как тренер Финсток говорит кому-то о сексуальном воспитании. Он слышал, как хихикали секретарши в кабинете администрации, пока копировали документы.

Однако он совсем не чувствовал отца. Он знал, что участок был чуть дальше трех миль от школы, а дом – чуть дальше восьми. То есть, у его новых способностей был предел.

К началу урока испанского он выстроил у себя в голове карту почти всей школы. Ощущений начинало становиться слишком много, и остаток урока он провел, пытаясь заглушить лишнее.

_Его мозг был как жесткий диск, и он хранил там только необходимую информацию._

Ему не нужно было знать, о чем говорили работники в столовой. Ему не нужно было знать, что Мэтт, который ходил с ним на занятия по фотографии (и он был очень рад, что эти занятия должны были закончиться в конце недели), ругался с родителями, потому что не взял ингалятор.

Но были люди, которых он не смог заглушить полностью. Он чувствовал, как пытается дотянуться до отца, почувствовать его, хоть разум и говорил ему, что тот вне зоны досягаемости. Он не смог заглушить Скотта, Лидию или Денни. Он не возражал против того, чтобы знать, где эти трое находятся в любой момент времени. Скотт был его лучшим другом, а Денни и Лидия были… собой. Теми, кто ему нравился. Логично, что он хотел знать, где они.

И хотя на уроке латыни их разговоры состояли из обсуждения фильма, который Джексон заставил их смотреть в субботу, и того, насколько, по мнению Лидии, тот придурок Роб из соседнего города был недостоин Денни, это все еще была _важная_ информация.

Секунду. Это делало его сталкером?

Он не был уверен, хотел ли он им быть. Ну, до тех пор, пока он не обнаружит место, недосягаемое для его чувств, и не захочет действительно туда попасть, все будет хорошо.

Они были единственными, кого всегда отслеживали его органы чувств. Он не был уверен, заклинит ли его так же на маме Скотта, но вообще, у него было мало друзей. Мало людей, о которых он волновался.

К концу химии он начал вести список под названием «Странная херня, которая НЕ ОЗНАЧАЕТ наличие ликантропии», который выглядел как уравнение, не равнявшееся оборотням, потому что это было просто нелепо.

Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта, который рисовал что-то в тетради, и передумал кидать в него скомканную бумажку. Тот ее, возможно, даже не почувствует. Его мозг снова сосредоточился на трупе, о котором Стайлз старался не думать, но он не мог избавиться от образа увиденного. От воспоминания о том безжизненном взгляде. Стайлз склонился над тетрадью.

Полиция еще не нашла тело. Он мог бы пойти туда после школы и обнаружить его снова, используя свои не-имеющие-никакого-отношения-к-оборотням чувства. Он бы взял с собой Скотта. Это было бы приключением.

Он написал Скотту записку, говоря, чтобы тот пропустил тренировку, чтобы они смогли пойти найти тело и стать героями дня. Когда Харрис отвернулся, он попал запиской точно в ухо Скотта, и был доволен тем, что его меткость улучшилась благодаря не-ликантропии.

***

Его прапрабабушка посадила первые саженцы аконита в начале девятнадцатого века. Со временем, многие члены стаи, заботившиеся о них, разбили аконитовый сад. Когда Дерек был маленьким, он спросил дядю Питера, почему они выращивали то, что могло их убить, и дядя Питер рассмеялся и усадил его себе на колени.

\- Есть много видов аконита, и все нужны для разных целей. Тот, который сажаем мы, отличаются от того, который используют охотники. Мы используем этот аконит в знак уважения к тем, кого мы любили, и кого уже нет с нами.

Его дядя был последним, кто ухаживал за садом, но за шесть лет он разросся и вышел за границы участка. Дерек знал, что дядя был бы потрясен тем, как он зарос, но так ему было легче собирать аконит.

По традиции, вокруг шеи умершего повязывали аконитовую веревку - этого было достаточно, чтобы вызвать трансформацию, - но его сестра заслуживала большего. Она заслуживала защиты после смерти не меньше, чем почтения.

Дерек выкопал могилу к полудню и похоронил Лору целиком. На плетение веревки ушло больше времени, но когда он закончил закапывать спираль вокруг ее могилы, то был доволен результатом. Он посадил один цветок у ее головы, чтобы не потерять могилу.

Когда он закончил, он не почувствовал ничего. Он пытался найти запах того, кто сделал это с Лорой, но он рассеялся прошлой ночью, а без следа запаха он даже не знал, где начинать поиски. Он отряхнул джинсы, чувствуя себя одревеневшим, пока шел к дому.

Это не то, чего он хотел. Он был один. Он был омегой.

Он вертел в руках ингалятор, который подобрал, когда нес тело Лоры к дому, и пытался понять, как он будет искать ответы.

***

В целом, первый день с возможно-сверхъестественными-способностями был не так уж ужасен. По крайней мере, он не полностью вышел из себя во время обеденного перерыва, когда в него врезался Джексон и опрокинул суп Стайлза на него самого и какую-то девчонку, с которой он вместе ходил на физкультуру. У них обоих были ожоги на руках, но к тому времени, когда Харрис притащил их к медсестре, ожоги Стайлза превратились в просто красные пятна. Приятные бонусы, с какой стороны ни посмотри! Никто не убит, и ему не больно. Он не мог сказать того же о девчонке, но по шкале от нуля до _оборотня_ он дал бы ей тройку. К тому же, они перевязали ее руки, и она пробормотала, что в порядке, когда Стайлз спросил ее об этом из вежливости.

Теперь ему нужен был только Скотт, чтобы они вдвоем могли найти тело, а потом он пошел бы домой исследовать свою возможную ликантропию. Да, Стайлз был вполне убежден, что что-то было неладно, но ему нужно было все изучить. Исследования – это хорошо. Он дружил с исследованиями.

Скотту даже не нужно было ничего делать, просто быть моральной поддержкой. Стайлз скажет ему об этом в случае, если тот струсит от перспектив их _интенсивной исследовательской работы_. Он приготовился к невероятно воодушевляющей речи, которую собрался произнести перед Скоттом, когда тот зашел за угол и направился к своему шкафчику.

\- Стайлз, я не могу пропустить тренировку, - сказал Скотт, когда Стайлз прижал его спиной к дверце. Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Скотт продолжил: - Тренер меня видел и напомнил, что людям, которые пропускают тренировки, сложнее выйти на первую линию! – он сосредоточенно рылся в своем шкафчике, когда мимо прошел Денни, кивая им.

Стайлз отвлекся на секунду, неловко помахав Денни в ответ, а затем сосредоточил все внимание на Скотте.

\- А что насчет, ну, знаешь, трупа в лесу? Первая линия действительно важнее, чем это?

Скотт посмотрел на Стайлза, перестав копаться в вещах.

\- Я правда хочу быть в первой линии.

Стайлз поджал губы, мысленно ругая себя за то, что не начал напутственную речь раньше. Теперь момент был упущен, и он не мог вернуться к былому настрою. Скотт отвернулся, снова нырнув в шкафчик. Стайлз вздохнул.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Ты пойдешь на тренировку и попытаешься выйти на первую линию. _Я_ буду ждать тебя в библиотеке, но после тренировки я за тобой зайду, и мы оба пойдем в лес. Понял?

\- Погоди. Ты не пойдешь на тренировку? Ты пойдешь в библиотеку? – Скотт отвлекся от шкафчика и посмотрел на Стайлза глазами раненого щенка.  
  
\- Исследую кое-что. Для одного дела, - Стайлз понизил голос, когда мимо них прошла группа учеников.

\- Какого дела?

Стайлз сделал жест бровями, который Скотт, кажется, вообще не понял. Он вздохнул.

\- Просто забудь. Я за тобой зайду. Иди, иди. – Он махнул рукой в направлении раздевалки.

Скотт счел это намеком, досадливо захлопнул шкафчик и потрусил в ту сторону.

*

Стайлз пошел прямо в секцию мифологии, и с расстройством обнаружил ее полную неинформативность: «Сумерки» стояли между «Альтернативной энциклопедией мифологических существ» и «Интервью с вампиром». Он вздохнул и продолжил искать. Он взял все четыре энциклопедии, которые там были, и одну книгу с преданиями об оборотнях.

В них было мало полезного, учитывая все обстоятельства. Ничего, кроме очевидных вещей. В полнолуние он станет кровожадным монстром, хотя одна из книг говорила, что некоторые оборотни могли контролировать себя. Перед тем, как пойти к компьютерам, он даже пролистал «Узника Азкабана», потому что если кто-то что и смыслил в своем деле, так это Джоан.

Это не прибавило ему жизнерадостности, потому что он был уверен, что даже если он и был оборотнем (и, да, такой расклад становился все более и более вероятным), то Скотт никогда не научится магии, чтобы превратиться в животное и бегать вместе с ним.

Он с досадой захлопнул книгу и положил на стопку просмотренных материалов. Помимо энциклопедий, он прихватил еще несколько фантастических книг. Ни одна из них не содержала ответа на вопрос «Я оборотень?».

Он сильно переоценил Гугл, надеясь, что там будет больше полезной информации по этой теме. В итоге, он просто кликал по ссылкам, читая одно и то же, но на этот раз, факты перемежались историями из жизни. Стайлз не слишком вчитывался, потому что большинство постов было размещено на Angelfire и написано красным шрифтом по черному фону.

Он был на середине вики-статьи про аконит (кто знал, что у него было столько разновидностей!), когда услышал, как чье-то сердце начинает биться быстрее. Он пытался игнорировать это, предположив, что кто-то рядом просто куда-то опаздывал, или что-то заваливал, или собирался завалить. Итоговые тесты были стрессом, и он слышал, как несколько человек психанули во время обеденного перерыва. Однако в этот раз сердцебиение было настойчивым, и он не мог его заглушить. Как будто это была Лидия, или Денни, или Скотт…

Стайлз подпрыгнул как ошпаренный, опрокидывая стул. Скотт, это сердце Скотта заполошно стучало, и когда он сосредоточился, то почувствовал гораздо больше. Он _слышал_ движения вокруг Скотта. Это были звуки тренировки. Тренер Финсток кричал, чтобы они продолжали бегать и не снижали темп. Джексон перебрасывался шутками с Денни, а Айзек шепотом спрашивал у Скотта, в порядке ли тот.

Он слышал, как Скотт кашлял, и гулкие звуки говорили ему, что у Скотта проблемы с дыханием, каких не было уже давно. Он схватил рюкзак и вылетел из библиотеки, перепрыгивая через турникет, потому что у него не было времени на остановку. Кто-то кричал ему, но он продолжал бежать.

Он вывалился из дверей раздевалки на поле как раз в тот момент, когда Скотт упал на колени. Стайлз был в ста ярдах от него, но он видел это так четко, будто стоял прямо там.

А затем он протолкнулся между Айзеком, Денни и тренером, чтобы добраться до Скотта, который прижал руку к груди и кашлял. Стайлз будто издалека услышал, как тренер спрашивал, что произошло, и Денни отвечал ему гораздо спокойнее, чем трясущийся Айзек, а Марк, один из защитников, так разнервничался, что начал смеяться.

\- Ты идиот, - пробормотал Стайлз, вытаскивая ингалятор. Он не отошел, пока Скотт не взял его из его рук. Он знал, что для того, чтобы лекарство подействовало, потребуется немного времени, тем более, если Скотту было так плохо, что он _упал_. – Вставай, придурок, ты идешь на скамейку.

Тренер Финсток что-то бессвязно бормотал, заходя с другой стороны, чтобы помочь Стайлзу поднять Скотта на ноги. Круг, образовавшийся вокруг них, расступился, и никто не сказал ни слова, даже Джексон. Стайлз же не сводил глаз со Скотта.

Скотт прокашлялся и задрал голову:  
\- Я думал, ты в библиотеке?

Стайлз посмотрел на Финстока. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой, взгляд был полон беспокойства.

\- Чувак, ты не хочешь этого знать. Тебе очень повезло. – Он усадил Скотта на скамейку, а затем сел рядом. Тренер посмотрел на них обоих:

\- МакКолл! Что случилось?

\- Забыл, - прокашлял Скотт, - взять ингалятор.

\- Ну не чудесно ли! Ты счастливчик, что твой дружок Билински решил прогулять сегодня тренировку, так что ему удалось прибежать тебе на помощь. - Финсток даже не злился, а просто волновался.

\- Ага, - прохрипел Скотт.

\- Вы оба сидите на скамейке запасных. МакКолл, ты не вернешься на поле, пока не принесешь справку. – Он ткнул пальцем в Скотта, а затем повернулся к парням, которых их окружили. Он хлопнул в ладоши, объявляя: - Бегайте дальше! – он сделал паузу, - Только если вы не почувствуете, что падаете. Тогда передохните. Но только в этом случае!

Он в последний раз взглянул на Скотта и Стайлза, а затем отошел, следя за тем, как бегает команда.

Стайлз придвинулся ближе к Скотту и протянул ему воду.

\- Какого хрена, Скотт? Почему ты не взял ингалятор?

\- Думаю, я потерял его в лесу.

Стайлз застонал.

\- Серьезно? И когда ты это понял?

\- Прямо перед тренировкой. Я не думал, что все будет настолько плохо.

Стайлз сдержался от того, чтобы ударить его.

\- Просто чтобы ты знал - если бы ты не умирал, я бы тебя ударил.

\- Думаешь, я потерял все шансы на первую линию?

\- Я думаю, что это не важно, потому что ты почти _умер_.

Скотт закашлялся. Это был глубокий и отвратительный звук, и Стайлз удивился, что он не выкашлял легкое.   
  
\- Я в порядке. – Стайлз сердито на него посмотрел. – Или буду в порядке. Итак, что ты имел в виду, говоря, что я не хочу этого знать?  
  
Стайлз обнял Скотта за плечи, позволяя опереться на себя, и продолжить кашлять.   
  
\- Ты действительно мне не поверишь. Но, - он выделил это слово, - я на восемьдесят пять процентов уверен, что вчера ночью меня укусил оборотень.

Скотт фыркнул.

\- Отличная сказка на ночь, продолжай.

Стайлз слегка встряхнул его, но не скинул с себя.

\- Я могу слышать, видеть и чувствовать вещи, которых не должен слышать, видеть и чувствовать. Я слышу твой дерьмовый итальянский – да, я в курсе, что ты ходишь на итальянский, когда у меня математика, - хотя наши занятия в разных концах здания. Я просто _слышал_ это. А запахи, которые я чувствую? Это смешно. Духи Лидии? То, как Джексон переборщил с Аксом? Это было только начало. Я знал, что на первом уроке у тебя был с собой сэндвич с арахисовым маслом и кремовым зефиром. Я знал, что во время химии, в столовой в последний момент поменяли сладкую картошку фри на картошку с соусом, потому что я чувствовал ее запах. И я, стоя в дверях, так четко видел, что ты упал на поле, как будто был рядом с тобой.

\- Ты супергерой.

Стайлз поднял руку и изобразил жест спайдермена, раскидывающего сеть из паутины.

\- Это так безумно, что даже нелепо, Скотт.

\- Что ты будешь с этим делать?

\- А что я могу? Я не видел того, кто меня укусил. Я просто знаю, что теперь у меня появились эти способности.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что это был оборотень? Почему не кто-нибудь менее… злобный?

Стайлз вздохнул.

\- Укус был похож на волчий. Но, насколько я знаю, тот, кто меня укусил, уже где-то далеко, и даже не знает, что я обратился. Он мог пытаться убить меня. Так что, думаю, мы будем действовать по обстоятельствам.

Скотт фыркнул.

\- Звучит, как обычный план Стайлза.

\- Эй, у меня потрясающие планы.

\- Твои планы в лучшем случае плохо продуманы, а в худшем не продуманы вообще.

\- Хэй! Из-за моего плана у меня теперь есть супер потрясающие способности. Я вполне уверен, что еще и супер-скорость, ты бы видел, как быстро я добежал сюда!

Скотт закашлялся в приступе смеха и отодвинулся.

\- Помоги мне встать. Команда уходит.

Джексон прошел мимо, даже не взглянув на них. Он чувствовал, что Лидия была сзади, она поприветствовала Джексона мягким поцелуем, но отказалась делать что-то еще, потому что тот был _потным_. Стайлз не стал слушать дальше, помогая Скотту подняться.

\- Так, давай помогу.

Стайлз и Скотт увидели стоящего рядом Денни, который подставил плечо, чтобы поддержать Скотта с другой стороны.

\- Спасибо, чувак. – Улыбнулся Скотт.

Стайлз закатил глаза, когда Денни улыбнулся в ответ, но его сердце пропустило удар, когда их руки соприкоснулись на спине Скотта. Однако отсутствие реакции у Денни вернуло его с небес на землю.

*

\- Ты же знаешь, что тебе необязательно идти со мной, - сказал Стайлз, останавливаясь в третий раз с тез пор, как они вошли в лес.

Скотт оперся руками о колени и глубоко дышал.

\- Нет. Я не оставлю тебя наедине с твоим прародителем, который, возможно, попытается тебя к чему-то принудить.

Стайлз фыркнул.

\- Думаю, _«прародитель»_ относится только к вампирам.

\- Да? Тогда как его назвать? – Спросил Скотт, разгибаясь и оглядываясь.

Стайлз ненадолго замолчал, раздумывая об этом.

\- Я не знаю. Может, что-то типа вожака стаи или большого папочки.

\- Или мамочки.

Стайлз поморщился от этой мысли.

\- Это немного жутко.

\- Ты немного жуткий.

\- Твое лицо немного жуткое.

Скотт открыл рот, а затем закрыл и рассмеялся.

\- Пошли, найдем твое тело.

\- Ага, а потом я, возможно, воспользуюсь своими супер-способностями, чтобы найти твой ингалятор. – Скотт неодобрительно на него посмотрел, когда Стайлз развернулся и направился в сторону, где было тело.

Он чувствовал запах, который, как он предположил, был вонью медленно гниющей плоти, и шел по нему. Когда он почувствовал, что запах сосредоточился в одном месте, то поднял руку, говоря Скотту остановиться. Тот огляделся.

\- Стайлз, я ничего не вижу.

Стайлз прищурился и посмотрел вокруг.

\- Думаю, тело было здесь. Или, по крайней мере, здесь запах сильнее всего.

Скотт фыркнул, но быстро замолчал, когда Стайлз ничего на это не сказал.

\- Думаешь, ты сможешь проследить, куда его перенесли?

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, но его носу не понравился сухой и холодный зимний воздух, так что он просто чихнул.

\- Неа, не смогу. У меня эти способности только восемь часов, Скотт. Это кривая роста уровня знаний.

Может быть, Скотту и было что на это сказать, но он неожиданно посмотрел в сторону, выпучив глаза. Стайлз тоже повернулся и, увидев стоящего там грозного вида мужчину в кожаной куртке, подпрыгнул от неожиданности, потому что не ощутил его приближения. Даже повернувшись, он все еще не чувствовал его. Хотя, Стайлз увидел, как тот нахмурился, подходя к ним и перешагивая через листья и ветки.

\- Вам двоим нельзя здесь быть, - Стайлз моргнул. Он не ожидал, что у такого мрачного мужчины будет такой тембр голоса. – Это частная собственность.

Стайлз огляделся, пытаясь вспомнить, что здесь могло считаться частной собственностью. Лес был частью заповедника, на краю которого были несколько небольших домов, но большинство из них стояло на другой стороне леса. Единственным домом с этой стороны был сгоревший особняк Хейлов.

Стайлз встрепенулся и распахнул глаза, поняв, кто был перед ними, или, кем он его считал. Мужчина – нет, Стайлз был почти уверен, что это был повзрослевший Дерек Хейл – уничижительно смотрел на Скотта, пока тот бормотал какие-то объяснения про потерянный ингалятор.

Дерек фыркнул и кинул Скотту ингалятор. Тот потянулся, чтобы поймать его, а Дерек уже развернулся и пошел прочь.

Ветер изменился, и Стайлз наконец уловил отголоски запаха Дерека. Он был древесным и знакомым, но Стайлз не мог объяснить, почему. Он не знал никого, кто пах бы так же, но не из-за того, что мужчина недавно появился в городе (Стайлз чувствовал исходящий от него запах пустыни, как будто тот недавно проехал через Неваду). Его запах отличался так, словно он вообще не был человеком.

\- Подожди! – Сказал Стайлз и побежал за Дереком, и, не сдержавшись, схватил того за плечо.

За это его припечатали к дереву. Лицо Дерека было лишено эмоций, и Стайлз слышал, как Скотт шел к ним, чтобы растащить в разные стороны.

\- Это больше не частная территория. Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, _Дерек_ , но поскольку никто не платил налоги с тех пор, как вы с сестрой уехали, то _технически_ , эта земля теперь принадлежит штату… - Стайлз замолчал, когда Дерек прижал локоть к его горлу.

Дерек мягко зарычал, хотя Скотт и попытался просунуть между ними руку и растащить их. Стайлз зарычал в ответ, и хотя это его удивило, он пытался скрыть это, потому что Дерек слегка отодвинулся, а Скотт отошел от них.

\- Стайлз, - прошептал Скотт.

\- Все верно, - сказал Стайлз, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки Дерека. – Когда ты укусил меня прошлой ночью, укус меня не убил.

Дерек моргнул, становясь очень растерянным.

\- Я тебя не кусал.

\- Ой, то есть, ты просто вернулся в город на следующий день после того, как меня укусил оборотень?

\- Я… - Дерек оборвал себя. – Я _не могу_ тебя обратить.

\- Весьма правдоподобно, - Стайлз вырывался, пока Дерек его не отпустил. Он посмотрел на него, и Дерек переступил с ноги на ногу, видимо, пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- Укусы так не работают. Нельзя обратить таким образом. Я только бета.

\- Подождите, мы просто пропустим то, что _оборотни существуют на самом деле_? – Сказал Скотт, жестом прося их притормозить.

Стайлз и Дерек повернулись к нему, затем посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Они существуют на самом деле? – Спросил Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди.

Дерек повторил его жест.

\- Ты мне скажи.

\- Я не знаю! Я просто делаю предположения, основываясь на фактах, и поверь мне, это хреновые факты! Все, что я знаю, это что кто-то напал на меня прошлой ночью, и оставил мне укус, а теперь укуса нет, и я неожиданно стал супергероем!

Дерек открыл и закрыл рот. Он сделал глубокий вдох носом, прежде чем ответить:

\- Мы существуем. И человек может обратиться, только если его укусит альфа.

\- Типа, альфа стаи?

Дерек кивнул.

\- Они отличаются от обычных оборотней, бет. Только они могут обращать. Так что, нет, я тебя не кусал.

\- Ты знаешь, кто это сделал? – Спросил Скотт.

\- Нет, не знаю. Я приехал только сегодня утром. Я вообще не знал, что кого-то укусили, пока не увидел тебя.

\- И что? Ты просто свалил из своего прошлого убежища? Следовал за этим альфой? Или это все просто совпадение? – Спросил Стайлз, немного расслабляясь. Дерек не ответил, и Стайлз вздохнул. – Мне просто нужны ответы, а ты единственный, у кого я могу их получить.

Дерек задержал на нем взгляд, а потом посмотрел на Скотта.

\- Не здесь, и твоему другу не следует идти с нами.

\- Эй! – Воскликнули Скотт и Стайлз одновременно.

\- Я сказал _«не следует»_ , а не «нельзя». У него все еще астма, а мы пойдем пешком. И я не буду снижать темп ради него. – Дерек развернулся и пошел вперед.

Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта.

\- Я не оставлю тебя с ним одного, - сказал Скотт, хватая Стайлза за плечо и следуя за ним.

\- Почему? – Скотт молча жестикулировал, изображая клыки и когти. Стайлз вздохнул. – Послушай, я знаю Дерека… ладно, может, не знаю в смысле знакомства, но я знаю о нем, - исправился он, когда Скотт неверяще посмотрел на него, - его семья жила здесь до пожара. Почти все его родственники погибли в нем, остались только он с сестрой. – Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, тот отходил все дальше. Он не замедлял шаг, и при таком темпе, Стайлз придется его нагонять.

\- И? Это значит, что у него больше причин быть сумасшедшим. – Скотт дернул Стайлза, чтобы тот обратил на него внимание. – Стайлз!

\- Скотт, тебе не нужно на работу?

На лице Скотта было изумление.

\- Ты меня кидаешь?

\- Нет. Дело не в этом, но Скотт, мне нужны ответы. Возможно, если ты не будешь болтаться поблизости, мне будет проще их получить. – Он пожал плечами, пытаясь выглядеть так, будто он согласен со Скоттом. Он уже едва мог видеть фигуру Дерека, ему придется за ним бежать. – И если ты прав, и он хочет мне навредить, я не хочу тебя в это вмешивать. Ты человек, а я уже нет. – Он посмотрел на Скотта, делая щенячьи глаза. – Возьми мою машину, езжай на работу, и будь в безопасности. Я встречусь с тобой, когда закончу с Дереком.

Скотт открывал и закрывал рот.

\- Поверить не могу, - сказал он, протягивая руку за ключами Стайлза. – Надеюсь, он убьет тебя и спрячет тело.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

\- Думаю, мы будем проверять мои новые потрясающие оборотнические способности. – Он развернулся и побежал за Дереком, затем остановился и обернулся к Скотту. – Я не лгал. Если дойдет до драки, я не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

\- Прекрати казаться милым, я знаю, какой ты на самом деле, - пробурчал Скотт, разворачиваясь и понуро идя прочь.

Стайлз на секунду почувствовал себя виноватым, а затем развернулся и сосредоточился, пытаясь найти Дерека по запаху. Он далеко ушел, а Стайлз не мог бежать так быстро, как бежал по ровному школьному полу. При беге по лесу со скоростью оборотня кочки и ветки появлялись под ногами гораздо быстрее. Он слишком часто спотыкался, не чувствуя неровностей, пока не становилось слишком поздно, и ему было больно от каждого падения. Но он не снижал темп, пока не нагнал Дерека и не начал идти с ним бок о бок.

Тот даже не запыхался.

\- Меня, кстати, зовут Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински. На случай, если тебе интересно.

Дерек заворчал, пряча руки в карманах. Стайлз хотел было сказать что-то еще, когда Дерек раскрыл рот.

\- Твой отец был одним из копов, которые разговаривали со мной в участке.

\- Ага.

\- То, что ты прочитал мое дело, не означает, что ты меня знаешь.

Сталз пожал плечами, засовывая руки в карманы.

\- Я сказал это, чтобы отвадить Скотта. Он тебе не верит. – Дерек фыркнул. – Итак, как давно ты оборотень?

\- Я таким родился.

\- Родился! Вау, то есть, у мамочки-оборотня и папочки-оборотня получается ребенок-оборотень, это логично. Значит, если у меня будут дети, они тоже будут такими?

\- Сюда, - сказал Дерек, кивая в сторону поляны. Стайлз видел впереди обгоревший особняк Хейлов, и запах мертвечины становился сильнее. Он пытался не обращать на него внимания, но его источник был рядом с домом, и Стайлз увидел участок свежевскопанной земли. Дерек проследил за его взглядом и посмотрел на Стайлза, словно ждал, что тот что-то скажет.

Стайлз ткнул пальцем в том направлении.

\- Там труп. Почему он там закопан? – Взглянув на руки Дерека, он увидел грязь у того под ногтями и исцеляющиеся ожоги на ладонях. – Что ты сделал? – Он сделал шаг назад, когда Дерек поднял руки вверх.

\- Я хочу объяснить.

\- Начинай.

Дерек не опускал руки.

\- Моя сестра приехала сюда раньше меня. – Стайлз вытаращился на свежую могилу. – Она была здесь по другим причинам, но неделю назад она сказала, что почуяла здесь кого-то. Тогда я и поехал сюда.

\- Альфу, который меня укусил?

\- Я не знаю. – Дерек опустил глаза. – Я не разговаривал с ней с понедельника, когда проезжал через Чикаго. А когда я приехал сюда утром, то нашел ее.

Стайлз повернулся к нему.

\- Тебе нужно сказать копам.

\- Сказать что? Что какой-то оборотень убил мою сестру? Стайлз, ее разорвали на части. Это ни к чему не приведет. – Он потер лицо. – Это похоже на нападение животного. Я почти гарантирую, что на теле найдут следы шерсти. Они решат, что это горный лев, или койот, или еще кто-то, и дело закроют. Так я могу похоронить ее с почестями, и не привлекать к себе внимания.

\- Но копы ищут _убийцу_. Они с ума сходят, пытаясь понять, кто это сделал.

\- У них есть вторая половина тела. На нем достаточно доказательств, чтобы они решили, что это нападение животного. Они закончат к концу недели. Твой отец не будет перерабатывать слишком долго.

\- Дело не в этом, - упорствовал Стайлз. - Нельзя просто взять и _спрятать тело_. В обществе так не принято!

Дерек долго молчал. Стайлз был уверен, что тот сейчас уйдет, разговор будет окончен, и он лишится возможности получить больше информации раньше, чем хоть что-то узнает.

\- Первое правило. Хоть мы и пытаемся слиться с обществом, иногда мы должны следовать собственным правилам, чтобы нас не обнаружили.

\- А какое второе правило? Никому не говорить о клубе оборотней? – Не сдержался Стайлз.

\- Да, - сказал Дерек с непроницаемым лицом. – Твой друг в курсе, но больше никто не должен знать. Я попытаюсь помочь, насколько смогу, но ты должен пойти мне навстречу.

\- То есть, ты будешь моим мистером Мияги?

\- Твоя речь состоит только из отсылок к поп-культуре?

\- Это защитный механизм, который сдерживает паническую атаку, которая случится из-за того, что я помог спрятать мертвое тело! – Он очень старался не психовать, но, судя по взгляду Дерека, получалось так себе. – Как ты терпишь этот запах? Или ты терпишь его, считая частью своей вины? Только не говори, что ты собираешься остаться здесь. У тебя же есть номер в отеле, так?

Дерек не ответил, и Стайлз взмахнул руками.

\- Ладно, я не хочу придираться и устраивать лекции на тему твоей жизни, но ты не можешь жить, как полубезумный человеко-волк, устроивший лежбище в обгоревших развалинах своего дома, от которого еще что-то осталось, может, я… - он замолчал, услышав рык Дерека. Стайлза снова увело в сторону.

\- Я знаю, - руки Дерека были сжаты в кулаки и он тяжело дышал, - Это непросто для меня.

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, и мягко заговорил. Он знал, что все испортил.

\- Я знаю.

\- Знаешь?

\- Да.

Дерек пристально посмотрел на него, словно мог определить, лжет он или нет.

\- Я не планирую оставаться здесь надолго. _Не планировал_.

\- Уверен, тебе есть чем заняться там, где вы с Лорой жили. У вас была стая?

\- Мы были стаей. Лора пока не собиралась искать кого-то еще.

\- Лора была твоей альфой?

\- Она старше, поэтому сила досталась ей. Мы всегда знали, что так будет. – Он пожал плечами и посмотрел на Стайлза. – Технически, если твой альфа убил мою альфу, это значит, что мы теперь стая.

\- Вот так просто?

\- Для волков внутри нас, да. Для людей – нет. Этим мы отличаемся от простых волков. У нас есть та же тяга к стае и семье, но наша человеческая часть позволяет нам воспринимать это более рационально. Ты не хочешь, чтобы твоим альфой был кто-то, кого ты ненавидишь, но иногда выбора нет.

\- То есть, я привязан к тому, кто меня обратил? Даже если он не знает о моем существовании?

\- Он узнает. Его волк скажет ему об этом.

\- Он придет за мной?

\- В конце концов, да.

\- В полнолуние?

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Это не наука. Я не... Я не знаю всех ответов. Я не энциклопедия по оборотням.

\- Даже если ты был таким всю жизнь?

\- Я могу научить тебя, как контролировать себя в полнолуние и другие дни. Я могу рассказать и помочь с чем-то значительным. Я могу помочь тебе выжить.

\- Ты можешь помочь нам выжить, - Стайлз посмотрел на него с вызовом.

\- Да.

\- Я нужен тебе так же, как ты нужен мне, не так ли?

\- Оборотни сильнее в стаях, - просто ответил Дерек.

\- И мы сильнее с альфой. Даже если ты не хочешь, чтобы он им был.

Дерек посмотрел на могилу.

\- Если мы будем вместе, то сможем справляться с ситуацией, пока не поймем, что делать с твоим альфой.

\- А что, если я не хочу, чтобы он был моим альфой? – Стайлз пожал плечами, когда на лице Дерека проступило изумление. – Он убил твою сестру. Он напал на меня и пытался убить. Мое существование может быть случайностью. Ошибкой, которая только и ждет, чтобы ее исправили. Я хочу сам выбирать, кому подчиняться.

\- Тебе будет сложнее противостоять его зову, чем мне. Желание быть принятым будет всепоглощающим.

\- Тогда ты научишь меня контролю. Мы поможем друг другу. – Стайлз закусил губу. – Мои инстинкты уже покрывают моих друзей. Видимо, я воспринимаю их как свою стаю, и, зная себя – я никогда не подвергну их опасности.

Дерек кивнул и сделал шаг к Стайлзу, неловко протягивая руку и кладя ее ему на плечо.

\- Теперь мы братья, Стайлз. Я не позволю ничему с тобой случиться.

Стайлз фыркнул.

\- Пустые обещания.

Дерек сжал его плечо, давя пальцами на лопатку.

\- _Если_ я смогу помочь, - исправился он, - тебе нужно верить мне, это все, о чем я прошу. Я постараюсь сделать это максимально простым и безопасным.

Стайлз видел, как серьезен был Дерек и сглотнул, кивая. Он выпрямился и посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

\- Это займет некоторое время, потому что я уверен, что у нас обоих проблемы с доверием, но. Да. – Он схватил руку Дерека, лежавшую на его плече, и сжал.

Выражение лица Дерека не изменилось. Он не улыбнулся и не проявил никаких признаков дружелюбия, но Стайлз ощутил, как он расслабился.

\- Пойдем внутрь. Мы можем продолжить разговор там.

По лицу Стайлза пробежала судорога, когда Дерек отстранился и пошел к дому. Стайлз немного отстал, последний раз глядя на могилу Лоры.

\- Я говорил серьезно насчет того, что ты не можешь здесь жить. Хотя бы ради моего психического здоровья. Я не хочу устраивать тайные волчьи тренировки на проклятой земле. Учитывая все, что знаю, здесь вполне могут обитать призраки.

\- Призраков не существует, Стайлз, - сказал Дерек, толкая дверь.

\- О, понятно. Существование призраков – полная ерунда, но оборотни? Это абсолютно естественно.

Дерек не ответил. Стайлза это не волновало, он просто начал напевать себе под нос, заходя вслед за Дереком в комнату, похожую на обгоревшую столовую.

\- Займемся делом! Как оборотнем стать!

\- В школе оборотней запрещено петь, - зарычал Дерек, но это считалось за шутку, и Стайлз счел это победой.


	2. Эпизод 2: Сделаем это в духе зимних каникул (так, чтобы мы смогли посмотреть «Секретные материалы»)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик совсем один, без беты, поэтому в тексте могут быть ошибки и опечатки. Если вы что-то заметите, пожалуйста, напишите об этом в комментариях! Спасибо и любви всем ♥

 

\- И пойми, я не _буквально обращусь в волка_ , что немного меня расстраивает, потому что это было бы невероятно круто. – Стайлз мягко отбил Скотту желтый волейбольный мяч. Он все еще не знал, насколько он силен. У него были потрясающие рефлексы – он поймал мяч, который ему кинул тренер Финсток, даже не раздумывая, но затем превратился в саяна* и отправил его прямо в лицо Гринбергу, ломая тому нос.

Финсток был в таком шоке от того, что кому-то сломали нос мягким волейбольным мячом, что Стайлзу удалось слиться с толпой и избежать какого бы то ни было разговора. Он понятия не имел, как бы он это объяснил, и мысленно добавил этот пункт в воображаемый список под названием «Херня, которой Дерек должен меня научить».

Они долго говорили предыдущим вечером, лежа на небольшой поляне за домом. Они не обсуждали ничего слишком серьезного, ограничившись общими вопросами об оборотнях и других реальных и вымышленных сверхъестественных существах. Дерек пытался объяснить чувство, возникающее при обращении, о силе, которую он чувствовал в венах, но у него хреново получалось подбирать слова.

Но Стайлз вполне мог это представить. Он закрыл глаза, пока Дерек говорил, и ощутил фантомное чувство. Он знал, что если постарается, то скоро ощутит его на самом деле.

Дерек рассказал ему обо всех преимуществах случившегося. О большинстве Стайлз уже знал: обостренное восприятие, сила, регенерация. Но некоторые были внове – он был немного расстроен, когда Дерек сказал, что большинство собак больше не будут с ним играть, инстинктивно подчиняясь более сильному волку, но это терялось на фоне того, что мало что теперь могло причинить ему долговременные увечья.

\- Ты не заболеешь. Ты можешь разбить завтра джип, обмотать его вокруг дерева, и уйти на своих ногах. Тебя не убьет ничто, кроме аконита и обезглавливания. – Дерек продолжал говорить, а Стайлз закрыл глаза, думая лишь о том, что отцу больше не нужно будет за него волноваться.

Он напрочь забыл о времени и даже не заметил, как похолодало на улице, потому что из-за ликантропии ему теперь всегда было тепло. В свете этого тот факт, что Дерек все время носил кожаную куртку, выглядел по-дурацки, о чем Стайлз с радостью ему сообщил.

Единственной причиной, по которой они прервались – Стайлз знал, что мог проговорить всю ночь без остановки – был звук падения Скотта с лестницы. Это чертовски испугало их с Дереком, и они помчались в дом, Дерек выпустил клыки и когти, а затем они услышали стон Скотта, зовущего на помощь.

Он отделался парой царапин, а Стайлз использовал лестницу как последний довод в пользу того, что Дереку нужно было переехать.

Скотт пребывал в расстройстве до следующего утра, пока Стайлз не преподнес ему пончики и кофе в качестве извинения.

\- И что? Ты будешь выглядеть просто как… что-то другое?

Стайлз пожал плечами, потянувшись за мячом, который Скотт послал слишком далеко в сторону.

\- Я попросил Дерека обратиться, и это было больше похоже на вампира из Баффи, – Скотт только покачал головой. Стайлз вздохнул. – Если ты собираешься носить титул задрота, то должен хотя бы жить в этой культуре. Мы устроим Баффи-марафон на каникулах. Досмотрим хотя бы до третьего сезона, а затем переключимся на Ангела, потому что я не буду пересматривать пятый сезон, ни за что.

Скотт засмеялся.

\- Как скажешь. У мамы будет ночная смена в Сочельник и в ночь Рождества, так что я свободен, как обычно.

\- Я тоже. Отец хотел взять отгул, но я сказал, что буду с тобой, и что он может не волноваться из-за этого. И даже если он придет, ему придется просто смириться с тем, что мы будем целый день играть в Halo.

Тренер засвистел, разрешая собрать вещи и идти в раздевалку, и Стайлз с удовольствием запустил мячом прямо в сетчатую сумку, которую тот держал.

\- Да! Я потрясающ!

* 

Стайлз пребывал в потрясающем настроении весь день. Он чувствовал, что слегка вибрирует, как будто он мог ощутить силу прямо под кожей. Дерек предупреждал его, что с приближением полнолуния это чувство будет все сильнее. Его животная часть будет проявлять себя все ярче и агрессивнее, но пока он будет контролировать свое сердцебиение, все будет в порядке.

Хотя, после первого полнолуния он мог уже не бояться физически потерять контроль. Тогда трансформация будет завершена, и ему нужно будет начать работать над тем, чтобы держать волка в узде. Дерек сказал, что это займет время.

Что было круто, потому что Стайлзу было совершенно некуда спешить.

Он кивал всем по пути к шкафчику Скотта, улыбаясь, как идиот. Некоторые люди кивали в ответ, как будто на этих незнакомцев повлиял его животный магнетизм или что-то в этом роде. Ему нужно будет спросить об этом у Дерека. Возможно, ему придется потратить на это некоторое время, потому что он был вполне уверен, что в последний раз Дерек подолгу общался с нормальными людьми, когда сам учился в старшей школе, а во время до нелепости долгого разговора прошлым вечером, он ловко избегал любых упоминаний о своем прошлом.

Стайлз понимал его, и не собирался влезать в личное пространство Дерека. По крайней мере, в его чувства. Физически, Дерек не мог никуда от него деться. Он сказал, что они братья, и черта с два Стайлз не заставит его пожалеть об этом.

Он подскочил к Скотту и ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну что, мы с тобой снова прогуливаем тренировку? Или нет, ты не прогуливаешь, потому что у тебя есть освобождение, а я не прогуливаю, потому что думаю об уходе из команды.

Скотт посмотрел на него.

\- Ты уходишь из команды?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Я думаю об этом. Я имею в виду, у меня есть довольно нечестное преимущество, и если я внезапно стану блестяще играть, разве это не вызовет подозрений? То есть, я собирался поговорить с Дереком, просто узнать, что он об этом думает, но я не хочу привлекать к нам внимания.

\- Да кто заметит? Если ты будешь делать это постепенно? Никто не ищет оборотней.

\- В этом все дело, Скотт, - Стайлз понизил голос, - я думаю, что ищут. Глаза Скотта слегка округлились. – То есть, у меня нет никаких доказательств, и Дерек об этом ничего не говорил, но просто подумай обо всех легендах, которые ты слышал. Что всегда идет в паре к оборотням?

Скотт замер, а затем выдохнул:

\- Вампиры?

Стайлз посмотрел на него.

\- Нет, придурок, охотники! – Он стукнулся головой о шкафчик. – Поверить не могу. Нам действительно нужно подтянуть твои знания в мифологии. Ты будешь более подкованным исследователем, чем Ксандер был для Баффи, и эту аналогию ты тоже поймешь к концу каникул, обещаю.

Скотт закрыл шкафчик, выглядя слегка потерянным и неуверенным.

\- Не знаю. Я имею в виду, тебе не кажется, что ты кидаешься в омут с головой? Ты даже не очень хорошо знаешь Дерека, но спрашиваешь его мнения о том, что происходит в твоей жизни, не говоря уже о том, что сегодня ты только о нем и говоришь.

\- Ну да, я стал оборотнем, а он мой единственный источник знаний. Потому что другой источник пытался меня убить. Так что я попытаю удачи с Дереком.

\- Но ты разве не хочешь узнать, есть ли от этого лекарство или что-то такое? В сказках всегда был способ излечиться, так?

Стайлз моргнул.

\- Зачем мне хотеть излечиться? Скотт, я потрясающе себя чувствую. Чувства иногда зашкаливают, но если я научусь их контролировать, просто подумай, как это будет невероятно. И не только в старшей школе, но и после выпуска. У меня была мысль заняться криминалистикой, или какой-то полицейской работой, и мое восприятие было бы подспорьем.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что вообще сможешь этим заниматься? И что значит _быть_ оборотнем? В этом должен быть какой-то подвох. – Скотт понизил голос.

\- И я уверен, что он есть, и не один, но это не заставит меня отказаться от этого.

\- Ты не думаешь, что должен рассматривать все варианты? Что, если в итоге тебе это разонравится?

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Что тут может разонравиться?

Скотт сделал многозначительный жест, когда Стайлз направился к дверям школы, и потрусил за ним.

\- Что, если Дерек лжет? Об этом ты подумал? – он схватил Стайлза за плечо и развернул к себе.

Стайлз фыркнул. Он пытался понять, как объяснить, откуда он знал, что Дерек говорил правду, и почему ему можно было доверять. Он не собирался упоминать его сестру, потому что у Скотта случилась бы истерика. Кроме того, он не имел права это рассказывать, потому что это было не его дело.

\- Это просто, - он вздохнул и прикрыл веки, - это стайное.

\- _Стайное_.

\- Да. – Стайлз тряхнул головой. – Я не знаю, как иначе это объяснить. Я чувствую связь с людьми, не только с Дереком, но и с другими. С тобой. С отцом. – Стайлз посмотрел на него. – С Лидией, Денни, ну, знаешь, обычными подозреваемыми. – Стайлз продолжал, не смотря на то, что на лице Скотта промелькнуло удовлетворение. – С людьми, о которых я волнуюсь.

\- Ты волнуешься за него?

\- Еще нет. И я также не верю ему на сто процентов, Скотт. Я не дурак. Но мы оба сказали, что попытаемся. Вместе мы сильнее. – Стайлз поправил рюкзак. – Думаю, если ты проведешь с ним какое-то время, то поймешь, что он не так уж плох.

\- Я не очень хочу проводить с ним много времени. Он меня пугает, - сказал Скотт, но пошел за Стайлзом на улицу.

\- Он часто рычит, это верно, и его волчья форма может быть пугающей, но он не причинит тебе вреда. А сейчас, я тебе кое-что пообещаю. Мы поедем ко мне, сделаем попкорн и будем готовиться к тестам, и я очень постараюсь не упоминать ни Дерека, ни оборотней. Как тебе такая идея? – Скотт остановился прямо перед парковкой. Стайлз нахмурился и спросил: - В чем дело? – он посмотрел вперед и тут же увидел проблему.

Дерек припарковался прямо у его джипа. Он был мрачен и демонстративно игнорировал все взгляды, которые на него бросали окружающие из-за его потрясающей машины – блестящей, черной и совершенно не такой, какую ожидал увидеть Стайлз. Хотя, наверное, стоило бы. Не то что бы Дерек был человеком, который ездил бы на семейной машине.

Стайлз схватил Скотта за руку и потянул к парковке. На них оборачивались, и когда Стайлз остановился перед Дереком, тот обратил на них внимание, и под обычной свирепостью появилась какая-то другая эмоция.

Стайлз присвистнул:

\- Очень скромная машина.

Выражение лица Дерека вернулось к привычному.

\- Это была идея Лоры. – Скотт в замешательстве посмотрел на Стайлза, но прежде, чем тот успел что-то сказать, Дерек продолжил: - Залезайте. Оба.

Стайлз отсалютовал ему, а затем остановился. Скотт, разглядывавший машину, удивленно посмотрел на него. Стайлз вздохнул.

\- Ты в курсе, что у нас итоговые тесты завтра и в пятницу?

Дерек выгнул бровь.

\- Ты учишься?

\- Это так удивительно? Должен сказать, что я потрясающий ученик. Прилежный.

Скотт фыркнул, но когда Дерек посмотрел на него, он начал переминаться с ноги на ногу и замолчал.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Я обещал Скотту потусоваться с ним.

\- Поэтому я его и пригласил, - медленно произнес Дерек, как будто Стайлз этого не понял. – К тому же, нам нужна морская свинка. – Стайлз оживился и обнял Скотта за плечи, таща к машине.

\- Мне нравится, как это звучит.

\- А мне - нет, - пробормотал Скотт, когда его запихнули на заднее сидение.

Стайлз забрался на переднее, поглаживая приборную панель, потому что внутри машина выглядела так же красиво, как снаружи. Он слышал, как Скотт устраивался на заднем сидении, в то время как Дерек садился в машину.

Большая часть учеников все еще пялилась на них, когда Дерек выезжал с парковки, и Стайлз помахал Джексону и его друзьям, проезжая мимо них. Выражение шока на их лицах было идеальным.

\- Прикоснешься к радио – умрешь, - рыкнул Дерек, когда Стайлз начал трогать все кнопки.

Стайлз закатил глаза и включил печку.

\- Как будто я стал бы менять то, что ты там слушаешь. Что это? Рок шестидесятых? – он скорчил рожу.

Скотт прочистил горло и спросил с заднего сидения:

\- Итак, что мы будем делать?

\- Мы собираемся начать тренировки Стайлза.

Стайлз обернулся:

\- Из Скотта выйдет отвратительный спарринг-партнер.

\- Да, действительно.

\- Не такие тренировки. Твои чувства. Зрение, обоняние, слух.

\- Я что, буду идти по следу Скотта?

Дерек искоса посмотрел на Стайлза, когда Скотт высунул голову между сидений.

\- Я думал об этом. Ты возражаешь?

\- Нисколько, - рассеянно ответил Стайлз, потянувшись к кнопке радио, потому что там играло какое-то завывающее кантри, и что бы это ни была за песня, она убивала его уши. Дерек шлепнул его по руке.

\- Что я должен буду делать?

\- Возможно, бежать очень быстро.

\- Нет. Тебе просто нужно пойти в лес. И продолжать идти, пока мы тебя не найдем. – Дерек свернул с главной дороги, направляясь к дому Хейлов.

Они замолчали, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на происходящем вокруг него. Дерек постукивал пальцем по рулю, и если бы он сфокусировался на звуке, то тот бы стал таким же громким, как его сердцебиение. Затем Стайлз перевел внимание на Скотта – он беспрестанно вертелся на заднем сидении. Он дергался, дыхание было учащенным, а пульс подскочил. Классические признаки нервозности.

Скотт слегка вспотел – Стайлз ощущал в воздухе запах соли. Он протянул руку назад и сжал колено друга, пытаясь сказать, что все будет в порядке.

*

Стайлз пришел домой после восьми. Дерек отвез Скотта на работу и позволил Стайлзу взять перерыв, чтобы забрать джип со школьной парковки, но Стайлз решил вернуться к дому Хейлов вместе с Дереком и наблюдать за тем, как тот тратит время, пытаясь разгрести завалы рухляди. Стайлз даже повел себя, как ответственный взрослый и вытащил фотоаппарат, чтобы сделать несколько кадров для идиотского итогового задания по фотографии.

В итоге, Дерек его выгнал, и Стайлз неохотно ушел. Он не чувствовал усталости, несмотря на то, что последние несколько часов провел в лесу, идя по следу. Он знал, что если бы захотел заняться учебой, то у него все еще было бы достаточно сил для этого. Он написал смс Скотту, сообщая, что добрался домой, все еще будучи живым и оборотнем. Скотт ответил смайлом, и хотя Стайлз понимал, требовать от Скотта фразы «Думаю, ты был прав» было слишком, он счел, что смайл, в общем, передает эту идею.

Его отец был дома, и Стайлз тихо прокрался в дом, уверенный, что тот спит. Он удивился, увидев того, сидящего на диване, и уронил рюкзак. Взгляд, которым наградил его отец, не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Привет, пап!

\- Стайлз. - Его отец вновь уткнулся в коричневую папку, и Стайлз подошел ближе, зная, что это должна быть папка с делом. – Ты поздно.

\- Еще даже девяти нет, - возразил Стайлз.

\- Твой джип в порядке? – спросил отец.

Стайлз сглотнул и присел рядом.

\- Да. А что?

\- Харли видела его на школьной парковке в семь, когда шла на ночную смену.

\- Нам со Скоттом он сегодня не был нужен. Нас подвез один из наших друзей.

\- Я слышал. Кажется, в участке ходили сплетни о «взрослом парне в крутой машине», но я с радостью выслушаю твои поправки.

Стайлз выдохнул.

\- Ладно, но прежде, чем ты начнешь, он не намного старше меня.

\- Ага, - отец, кажется, вообще ему не поверил.

\- Это Дерек. Из семьи Хейлов.

\- Дерек Хейл? – спросил отец, положив папку на стол. – Чем вы занимаетесь, проводя время с Дереком Хейлом?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Мы типа встретились позавчера. У него вроде бы все в порядке, он вернулся в город. Я сказал, что помню его. У нас есть кое-что общее, и я подумал, что мы можем помочь друг другу.

Отец смотрел на него, открывая и закрывая рот, и Стайлз понял, как это могло прозвучать. Единственной очевидной вещью, которая их объединяла, была попытка преодолеть смерть родственников. Он посмотрел на свои руки, закусил губу и подумал, как далеко он может зайти. Он знал, что то, что они с Дереком тусовались вместе, будет выглядеть странно. Это вызовет вопросы, и Стайлз собирался поговорить с Дереком, чтобы они решили, как это объяснить. Но теперь, когда отец закидал его вопросами…

Стайлз снова поднял глаза.

\- Так что мы просто сидели и разговаривали. Сегодня к нам присоединился Скотт, так что я с ним не один.

Отец перегнулся через стол и похлопал его по плечу. Он чувствовал, как в его отце меняются эмоции. Он пока не мог их различить. Дерек сказал, что это займет время, и что скоро они начнут тренироваться в этом, но он ощущал, как в его отце сменяются положительные и отрицательные эмоции.

\- Я рад, что тебе есть, с кем поговорить. – Честно сказал его отец. – Просто _постарайся_ не действовать ему на нервы.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Не волнуйся, я уже. Но я честно предупредил его, что я похож на пиявку, и что он от меня не отделается, пока я сам не захочу.

Его отец усмехнулся и вернулся к папке.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, предупреждай меня, если будешь приходить поздно.

\- Но пап…

\- Особенно учитывая то, что у тебя скоро полугодовые экзамены. Я не хочу выслушивать оправдания, если ты их завалишь.

\- Не завалю. Обещаю.

Отец скептически на него посмотрел, когда Стайлз попытался сделать невинное выражение лица.

\- Поверю, когда увижу. – Он пролистнул несколько страниц. – Где именно живет мистер Хейл?

\- Сейчас? – запнулся Стайлз. – Думаю, в отеле в паре городков отсюда? Он осматривается.

\- Когда у него появится постоянное место жительства, я бы хотел знать адрес. – Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но отец поднял руку. – Я просто забочусь о своем сыне. Не суди меня за это.

\- Ладно. Когда он найдет жилье, и если он скажет мне адрес, я тебе передам. Теперь моя очередь – как продвигается дело? – Стайлз наклонился ближе и увидел часть отчета о вскрытии.

Отец со смешком закрыл папку.

\- Это не эквивалентно. Ты не можешь допрашивать меня после тех вопросов, которые задавал я.

\- Но пап, я хочу узнать про убийство. Ты не представляешь, насколько моя школьная репутация зависит от моей осведомленности в полицейских делах.

Отец сердито на него посмотрел.

\- Это не убийство. – У Стайлза отвисла челюсть. Он не ожидал, что дело пойдет так быстро. – Или, по крайней мере, мы этого не знаем. Предварительные отчеты указывают на то, что ноги девушки могло оторвать животное. Учитывая объем кровопотери, вряд ли это было сделано после ее смерти.

\- То есть это просто нападение животного?

\- Когда мы найдем вторую половину тела, скажем наверняка.

\- Как ты думаешь, какова вероятность того, что вы ее найдете? – Тихо спросил Стайлз, утягивая папку.

\- Прошло всего два дня, мы не обыскали все. Но если это было животное, то кто знает, куда оно ее утащило. – Его отец выхватил у Стайлза папку и дал ему затрещину. – Иди наверх и занимайся. Прекрати меня отвлекать. – Он помахал рукой в направлении выхода, и Стайлз поднял руки в знак поражения.

\- Понял. Ты босс.

\- Да, черт возьми. – Его отец снова устроился на диване, а Стайлз пошел наверх, в свою комнату.

Он кинул рюкзак на пол и рухнул на кровать. Тело все еще гудело. Он не знал, избавится ли он когда-нибудь от этого чувства. Он так много узнал сегодня, или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. К концу тренировки он мог найти Скотта почти мгновенно, хотя ему все равно пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы подобраться к нему - быстро бегать по лесу было непросто.

Дерек сказал, что это было легко, потому что он выслеживал Скотта, но когда они отвезли того в клинику и попробовали еще раз, Стайлз быстро нашел Дерека, хоть тот и пытался бежать с подветренной стороны.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, ощущая безопасность своего дома. Было приятно знать, что происходит вокруг. Он знал, что не сможет поддерживать _постоянную бдительность_ , это вымотает его, но он иногда проверял окружающее пространство. Отец не открывал виски и не заедал стресс. Все было в порядке.

Стайлз вскочил и подбежал к окну, открывая его и глядя вниз. Он моргнул, потому что там ничего не было, а затем посмотрел налево.

Дерек пытался спрятаться за деревом, но Стайлз его заметил. Он вздохнул, и сердцебиение начало успокаиваться.

\- Так ты станешь мистером Ужасом, - прошептал он. Он знал, что Дерек все равно его услышит. – Что это? Еще одна тренировка?

\- Ты не должен был меня заметить. – Стайлз слышал его так хорошо, будто они стояли рядом.

\- Ну, мы же полдня тренировали мое обоняние. Я бы учуял тебя и в мужской душевой. – Дерек фыркнул. – Итак, что ты здесь делаешь? Собираешься читать стихи? Чтобы ты знал, мое сердце уже принадлежит кое-кому другому.

Дерек молчал, но Стайлз начинал привыкать к таким паузам.

\- Иногда у обращенных оборотней бывают проблемы с самоконтролем, особенно, если рядом нет альфы, который бы держал их в узде. Во сне ты наиболее уязвим, и чем ближе полнолуние, тем больше шанс, что волк вырвется. Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

\- То есть, ты будешь наблюдать за тем, как я сплю. Это немного жутковато.

\- Альтернативный вариант состоит в том, что ты можешь поранить кого-то или убить. Если это твой выбор, то я пойду.

\- Заткнись. – Сказал Стайлз, опираясь подбородком на руку и глядя в ночное небо. Скоро полнолуние – еще пять дней, и он почувствует все на своей шкуре. – Это не единственная причина, так ведь?

Дерек помолчал еще немного.

\- Я боюсь, что твой альфа может искать тебя.

\- Альфа, - прошептал Стайлз. – Это не мой альфа. Я не хочу, чтобы он им был. – Дерек ничего не сказал, но Стайлз ощутил, как тот прислонился к дереву во дворе старой Матильды. – Итак, мой отец знает о тебе. – Дерек молчал, так что Стайлз продолжил, рассказав всю их легенду.

\- Звучит правдоподобно, - согласился Дерек, когда он закончил.

\- Я не говорил Скотту про Лору.

\- Спасибо.

Стайлз сухо рассмеялся, чувствуя вину за то, что скрывал что-то от лучшего друга.

\- Я сделал это скорее для себя, чем для тебя. Он бы не понял. По крайней мере, пока.

\- Он не в стае.

\- Но будет. Вчера ты говорил, что в стае могут быть люди.

\- Да, говорил.

Стайлз облизнул губы.

\- Я не врал отцу, ты знаешь. Мы можем поговорить об этом.

Так было легче подойти к этой теме. Он видел Дерека, и знал, что Дерек видит его, но они не были _рядом_. Это выглядело так, будто он говорил в пустоту, просто озвучивая темноте свои страхи.

\- Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? – ответил Дерек, но он не закрывался, как днем. Возможно, он тоже ощутил анонимность.

\- Может, когда-нибудь.

\- Не сегодня.

\- Нет.

\- Иди спать, Стайлз. У тебя завтра экзамен. Я не буду беспокоить тебя до выходных.

\- Но ты все равно будешь пугающе маячить у меня за окном, да? – рассмеялся Стайлз, выпрямляясь.

\- Я просто присматриваю за тобой.

\- Конечно-конечно. Спокойной ночи, Дерек, - сказал Стайлз, закрывая окно. Теперь, зная, что Дерек там, он слышал, как тот двигался и устраивался поудобнее. Он знал, что Дерек, вероятно, тоже его слышит, что означало, что сегодня он будет дрочить в душе, а не в постели.

*

На следующий день в школе только и говорили, что о них со Скоттом. Несмотря на итоговые экзамены, ученики все равно умудрялись шепотом задавать вопросы о Дереке. Скотт терялся под таким вниманием, не зная, что сказать, и Стайлзу приходилось слишком часто наступать тому на ногу, потому он был слишком близок к тому, чтобы произнести слово «оборотень».

Тем не менее, он наслаждался этим вниманием. Особенно потому, что Лидия, кажется, заметила его, и смотрела на него, а не сквозь. Конечно, она вполне могла смотреть на Скотта, но Стайлз сидел рядом с ним почти весь день, и она не могла полностью его игнорировать! Он был выше ростом!

За обедом люди действительно подходили и садились с ними, вместо того, чтобы просто сесть за тот же стол. Что бы ни думал Стайлз, то, что реакция людей на них сводилась к чему-то большему, чем пренебрежение, благотворно влияло на его эго.

_Животный магнетизм_. Это было интересно.

Единственным отрицательным моментом было то, что тренер Финсток прижал его к стенке, требуя объяснить, почему он два дня прогуливал тренировки. Он слегка заикался, а Финсток туманно угрожал посадить его на скамью запасных навечно, и его спасло только вежливое покашливание Денни, потому что Финсток зажал Стайлза прямо у его шкафчика.

Стайлз быстро сбежал, благодарно кивая Денни, потому что он знал, что тот не пользуется своим шкафчиком. Все знали, что он хранил свои вещи в шкафчике Джексона, потому что он был ближе к их классу.

Его восторг иссяк к пятнице, потому что Дерек сдержал обещание и не появлялся внезапно. Он даже не пришел к дому Стайлза прошлой ночью, по крайней мере, Стайлз не видел его поблизости. На всякий случай, Стайлз занимался своими очень личными делами в душе. Не стоит привносить неловкость в только зарождающуюся дружбу.

Стайлз был уверен, что в итоге он все равно умудрится его спугнуть.

***

Дерек снял номер в гостинице на окраине города в пятницу вечером, после того, как шериф приехал к его дому и постучал в дверь. Он не открыл, оставаясь в своей старой комнате наверху до тех пор, пока шериф не уехал. Он был рад, что оставил машину за домом, потому что он действительно не ждал гостей. Так что, хоть он и не собирался слушать Стайлза, он все равно сделал все, как тот сказал.

 

В принципе, он знал, что это к лучшему. Если они со Стайлзом станут… друзьями, стаей, кем-то еще… ему придется чем-то жертвовать. Он не планировал ничего из этого, но появление второй беты дало ему цель и направление движения. Он больше не был омегой. Теперь он знал, чему противостоит, и у него был кто-то, кто помог бы найти убийцу сестры.

Однако дело продвигалось медленно. Альфа все еще не появлялся. Дерек провел у дома Стайлза две ночи подряд, и ничего не произошло. У Стайлза были кошмары, но они не были связаны с альфой.

В субботу он встряхнулся и позвонил своей старой домовладелице, отказываясь от аренды на остаток месяца. Они спорили – она требовала полную оплату, а он пытался убедить ее, что семейные обстоятельства были достаточной причиной для того, чтобы не платить издержки за разрыв договора. Он знал, что ему придется вернуться в Нью-Йорк после полнолуния, чтобы собрать больше вещей, и она сказала, что они поговорят, когда он приедет.

После того как он позвонил ей и на свою старую работу, он начал поиски квартиры. Вообще, он ненавидел рутину, но в этом было что-то успокаивающее, и он занимался этим, чтобы отвлечься от одиночества. Он обещал Стайлзу, что даст тому время, и он так и поступит. Стайлз был недавно обращенным оборотнем, и хотя некоторые его действия в отношении Дерека, совершенные за последние два дня, просто кричали _«мы стая»,_ Дерек не хотел этому верить. Пока не хотел.

Он нашел квартиру, в которую мог въехать первого января, а затем начал искать работу на полставки, чтобы притвориться добропорядочным членом общества. Тогда ему перестанут задавать вопросы, по крайней мере, слишком много вопросов.

Он пока не будет говорить Стайлзу про жилье. Он позволит ему думать, что Дерек собирается жить в своем старом доме. Было забавно наблюдать за тем, как тот истерит на эту тему, когда он начинал читать Дереку лекции.

***

Проснувшись утром в понедельник, Стайлз чувствовал себя так, будто был готов вылезти из собственной кожи. В голове был туман, как от переизбытка информации. Первые два дня каникул он провел со Скоттом, и еще один – покупая столько вредной еды, сколько возможно, и играя дома в Halo. Он хотел продолжить играть еще и в ночь воскресенья, но около одиннадцати он начал плохо себя чувствовать,  а после того, как он беспричинно сорвался на Скотта, он решил отказаться от этой идеи.

 

Он был на грани. Завтра полнолуние, и он знал, что он чувствовал себя так из-за того, что тело готовилось к нему.

Кто-то постучал в дверь его комнаты.

\- Уходи, - пробормотал он, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

\- Здесь Скотт, - сказал его отец.

Стайлз застонал. Он не хотел видеть Скотта. Он мог вынести отца, в отце и мыслях о нем было что-то успокаивающее. Но все остальные приводили его в бешенство.

\- Скажи ему, что я заболел.

\- Что?

Стайлз повысил голос:

\- Я заболел!

Дверь открылась, и в проеме показался его отец. Он посмотрел на Стайлза и затем подошел ближе, присаживаясь на край кровати.

\- Да, выглядишь плохо. Поздно лег?

Стайлз снова застонал и повернулся лицом в подушку.

\- Что-то вроде того.

\- Ну, думаю, меня можно уговорить сжалиться над своим сыном и сказать его другу, что ему плохо.

Стайлз поднял голову:

\- Ты можешь? Скажи ему, что я ему напишу, или позвоню по скайпу, но я просто не могу находиться с ним в одной комнате. Во вторник мне полегчает, и мы устроим марафон «Томми-оборотня».

Его отец рассмеялся, гладя его по спине.

\- Да у вас все четко оговорено, – Стайлз только фыркнул. – Ладно. Я передам ему, что завтра вы оба вернетесь к намеченным дурачествам.

Стайлз застонал.

\- Пап, кто вообще говорит _«дурачество»_?

Отец мягко похлопал его по шее, но не ответил, затем поднялся и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. Стайлз пытался сосредоточиться на ощущении спокойствия, которое возникло рядом с его отцом, но ему никогда не удавалось думать о чем-то одном, так что он быстро задремал. Чем дольше он дремал, тем возбужденнее становился.

Он очнулся, когда телефон известил его об смс – Скотт спрашивал, в порядке ли он. Стайлз вздохнул, напоминая себе, что у него не было причины расстраиваться. Ничего особенного не случилось, а Скотт просто помогал ему.

Он набрал Скотта, и тот быстро ответил.

\- Скотт, Скотт, послушай меня, - попытался начать Стайлз, чтобы сразу повести разговор в нужное русло.

Но Скотт все равно его перебил:

\- Стайлз! Ты в порядке? Что значит «болен»? И что такое «Томми-оборотень»?

\- Это значит, - Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, чтобы успокоить бешеное сердцебиение. – Это значит, что у меня волчьи проблемы, Скотт. Завтра полнолуние, и мое тело _сошло с ума_. Следовательно, «Томми-оборотень»…

Скотт не дал ему говорить:

\- Видишь! Я же говорил! Это должно было случиться.

Стайлз посмотрел на свои руки и закрыл глаза, когда ему почудились когти. Он знал, что это было галлюцинацией – он еще не мог обратиться.

\- Скотт. Я знал, что это случится. Дерек мне сказал. Я просто не думал, что это будет ощущаться так. Все, кроме отца, выводит меня из себя, и я думаю, что начинаю обращаться, хоть Дерек и говорил, что это невозможно, потому что трансформация завершится только к полнолунию, и Скотт, кажется, я правда начинаю психовать.

Дыхание стало поверхностным. Он не ожидал, что ощущения будут такими. Ему казалось, что тело ему мало, и он был почти уверен, что у него растут когти, потому что он _чувствовал_ , как ногти вытягиваются.

Скотт звал его снова и снова, но это было чересчур.

\- Скотт. Скотт, мне надо идти. – Он повесил трубку и положил телефон на кровать. Он вибрировал у него под ладонью, но Стайлз проигнорировал это. Он сосредоточился на дыхании и на своем отце, который делал что-то внизу.

\- Дерьмово выглядишь.

Стайлз подскочил, но когда увидел Дерека, лег обратно.

\- Я ощущаю воздействие луны. Меня все бесит больше, чем обычно. - Дерек отошел от окна, оставив его открытым, чтобы Стайлз ощущал прохладный ветерок. Это помогло, и Стайлз застонал, вылезая из постели, чтобы сесть у окна. – Я даже не успел провести никаких исследований.

\- Все в порядке, - неловко сказал Дерек, и Стайлз посмотрел на него.

\- Ты не помнишь, как впервые обратился, да?

 Дерек пожал плечами и сел в его компьютерное кресло.

\- Я не обращался, пока не стал подростком, но начал тренироваться уже в детстве. – Стайлз молчал, ожидая продолжения. – Но я все равно полностью потерял контроль, когда обратился в первый раз. Моим… моим отцу и дяде пришлось отгонять меня от шоссе.

Стайлз фыркнул.

\- Шоссе примерно в двадцати милях отсюда.

\- Когда теряешь контроль, перестаешь понимать, как далеко ты ушел. Я не навредил никому, кроме себя. И своего отца. Поставил ему фингал, который сошел, наверное, через пять минут. – Дерек сглотнул, и Стайлз ощутил, как тот был напряжен. – Моя семья подшучивала над ним какое-то время, я только так об этом и узнал.

Стайлз не знал, что сказать. Он не ожидал разговора о семье, и не понимал, что можно ответить.

\- Нужно увезти тебя отсюда, - сказал Дерек, вставая. – Ты начинаешь обращаться.

Стайлз посмотрел на свою руку.

\- Но ты же говорил, что я не смогу? Не раньше завтрашнего дня.

\- Я мог ошибиться. – Дерек ухмыльнулся, когда Стайлз рассмеялся. – Я не совсем понимаю, что делаю, и укус действует на всех по-разному, в зависимости от того, насколько человек уравновешен.

\- Ну, я, определенно, совершенно не уравновешен.

На этот раз рассмеялся Дерек, резко фыркнув носом. Стайлз удивленно на него посмотрел.

\- Есть множество гораздо худших людей, с которыми мне бы намного меньше хотелось иметь дело.

\- Кто-то вроде Скотта? – спросил Стайлз. Он любил своего лучшего друга, но он был уверен, что если бы Скотта укусили вместо него, у Дерека сейчас было бы гораздо больше проблем.

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Я не буду никого называть. Думаю, любой подросток был бы ужасен. Собирайся, нам надо уходить.

Стайлз встал с кровати и потянулся.

\- Наверное, мне нужно одеться. – Он все еще был в пижаме, но Дерек только закатил глаза.

\- Мы будем бегать. И возможно, если ты станешь агрессивным, я кину тебя в дерево. Надень что-нибудь, что не жалко испортить.

Стайлз посмотрел на свою одежду.

\- Это сойдет. – Он взял телефон и подумал, стоит ли перезвонить Скотту. Он чувствовал себя лучше. – Возможно, мне стоит позвонить Скотту и извиниться.

Дерек ничего не сказал, и Стайлз решил не звонить, а затем подошел к ноутбуку. Скотт был онлайн, и Стайлз включил видео-чат.

\- Стайлз! – закричал Скотт, как только ответил. Стайлз ухмыльнулся и помахал ему. Скотт скорчил гримасу и лихорадочно тыкал во что-то – Стайлз предположил, что в Дерека, который маячил сзади.

\- Да, это Дерек жутко себя ведет.

Скотт выглядел пораженным до глубины души.

\- Но ты сказал, что _заболел_.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Я сказал это своему отцу, потому что я не мог сказать, что начинаю обращаться. Мы с Дереком пойдем в лес, чтобы я мог навредить только ему, если перестану себя контролировать. – Он услышал, как Дерек усмехнулся и показал тому средний палец, не поворачиваясь. – Я буду в порядке ко вторнику, ладно?

Скотт закусил губу.

\- Ты уверен? Я имею в виду… трансформация же не убьет тебя, ведь так?

\- Нет, Скотт, она меня не убьет. – Он взглянул на Дерека, который вздохнул и начал вылезать из окна. – В любом случае, увидимся во вторник ранним утром. Или поздним утром. Неважно. О, и ты – мое алиби на завтрашнюю ночь. Если отец спросит, я ночую у тебя.

\- Зачем? – спросил Скотт.

\- Скотт. Я превращусь в оборотня, прикроешь ты меня или нет. Но если ты скажешь ему, что я с тобой, это очень упростит мне жизнь.

\- Почему ты не можешь просто сказать ему, что ты с Дереком? – пробормотал Скотт, и Стайлз вздохнул.

\- Может, в следующем месяце. Но не сейчас. – Он нахмурился, видя, что Скотт упрямится. – Пожалуйста? – заныл он.

Скотт выдохнул и взмахнул руками.

\- Однажды, когда я буду тебе нужен, я просто отвернусь от тебя, потому что ты ужасный человек.

Стайлз радостно хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Чувак, я тебе должен.

\- Ты уже, типа, пятьсот раз мне должен, - пробормотал Скотт, когда Стайлз помахал ему и отключился.

Стайлз выключил ноутбук, повернулся в кресле и ухмыльнулся.

\- Пойдем.

***

Лес казался гораздо меньше, чем в детстве. Дереку приходилось менять маршрут каждые несколько миль, но даже хотя их движения были ограниченными, Стайлзу это нравилось. Он плюхнулся на землю, не заботясь о том, что может испачкаться. Они оба вспотели, бегая несколько часов подряд, и Дерек смотрел на то, как Стайлз потягивался.

\- Ох, как хорошо! – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Я действительно _чувствую_ , что контролирую себя. – Он наклонил голову и посмотрел на Дерека. – Это была отличная идея. – Дерек фыркнул. – Думаю, у тебя куча отличных идей, учитывая, как долго ты был оборотнем.

Они замолчали, и Дерек сел на землю рядом со Стайлзом, растворяясь в умиротворяющем ощущении леса. Штаны испачкались и начинали намокать, но это было неважно. В мотеле была платная прачечная. Он пожертвует штанами ради ощущения стаи, которую он чувствовал в данный момент.

\- Эй, Дерек? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек заворчал. – Скажи, на что это похоже?

Дерек не был дураком, и понимал, о чем говорил Стайлз. Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая каждое полнолуние вдали от Бикон Хиллс. Он проводил их в квартире вместе с Лорой, или гуляя по кварталу. Ничего похожего на полнолуния, которые были в детстве. Ничего похожего на то, что он сделает для Стайлза.

\- Ты потеряешь контроль, – в итоге сказал он.

Стайлз фыркнул.

\- Ясен хрен. Но как это ощущается? Или ты сейчас скажешь, что это одна из вещей, которые нужно испытать самому?

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Это довольно непредсказуемо. – Он не сдержался и улыбнулся, увидев, как Стайлз на него посмотрел. – Для всех по-разному. Я не могу сказать, что будешь чувствовать ты.

\- Я узнаю тебя?

\- Возможно. Зависит от твоего настроения. От того, кого ты считаешь стаей. Зависит от кучи вещей.

Стайлз выдохнул.

\- Как мне снова вернуть контроль? Или это придет со временем и у всех по-разному? – он улыбался, но Дерек ощущал его раздражение от того, что тот не имел никаких определенных ответов.

Он пытался подумать о том, как объяснить про якоря, и как они меняются от месяца к месяцу, если человек недостаточно стабилен. У него ужасно получалось что-то рассказывать, поэтому он повторил слова своей матери.

\- Подумай о том, о чем ты заботишься больше всего, и держись за это. Так ты останешься человеком.

Он посмотрел на Стайлза, который таращился на него, раскрыв рот. Он склонил голову.

\- Объяснить лучше я не смогу.

Стайлз отклонился назад, глядя в темнеющее небо. Возможно, скоро им придется идти обратно, просто чтобы убедиться, что отец Стайлза ничего не узнал.

\- Прекрати думать, - проворчал Стайлз. – Я отсюда чувствую, как твой мозг работает, а я даже не стараюсь.

Дерек фыркнул.

\- Что ты делаешь? Общаешься с природой?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Даже не знаю. Я просто чувствую, будто я сейчас соединен со всем лесом. Я слышу и чувствую запах стольких вещей.

\- Хорошо. Держись за это. Завтра тебе это поможет.

\- Что? Это для того, чтобы я не выбрался из леса и тебе не пришлось гнать мою задницу по городу?

Дерек легко толкнул его ботинком.

\- Я однозначно поймаю тебя до того, как ты выйдешь из леса.

\- Попробуй, старикашка. – Стайлз толкнул его в ответ, неудобно вывернув ногу. – Я обгоню тебя, и если ты дашь мне время, то в волчьей форме я прижму тебя, как Нала Симбу.

Дерек смотрел на Стайлза с раскрытым ртом, не в силах совладать с собой. Они были знакомы только пару дней, но как только Дерек думал, что начинал понимать, как работает мозг Стайлза, этот ребенок снова вытворял что-то неожиданное.

 - Закрой рот, муха залетит, - пробормотал Стайлз, протягивая руку и захлопывая рот Дерека. Он даже глаза не открыл. Он просто _знал_ , для него это было очевидно, и это так шокировало Дерека, что он позволил Стайлзу это сделать.

Он сглотнул, пытаясь снова вернуться к теме разговора, но Стайлз уже начал размышлять о том, какие опасности могут ждать их в полнолуние, и Дерек мог лишь в седьмой раз ответить, что фей не существовало, а если да, то они определенно не были жуткими созданиями, похищающими детей, как в «Торчвуде». По крайней мере, Дерек очень, очень на это надеялся.

***

Дерек уже ждал его на парковке у мотеля, когда Стайлз приехал к нему после обеда. Он чувствовал, как кровь начинает кипеть, и к нему вернулась нервозность. Он написал Скотту, чтобы удостовериться, что у них все в порядке с легендой. Он также отправил тому ссылку на статью в википедии про «Томми-оборотня» на случай, если потом их об этом спросят.

Дерек взглянул на него один раз и отошел от машины.

\- Пошли, мы пойдем пешком. Думаю, тебе будет полезно.

Стайлз кивнул, молча идя следом. Он не думал, что на самом деле чувствовал себя иначе, но поскольку он ожидал и предвкушал каждое незначительное изменение, он мог ощущать все. Он молчал все время, пока они шли к лесу, и даже когда они начали бежать, отойдя от дороги на безопасное расстояние. Он просто сосредоточился на своем теле и том, как оно ощущалось.

Дерек не давил на него, хотя Стайлз все время чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Стайлз не думал, что тот ждал, когда он психанет, но Дерек вел себя гораздо осторожнее, чем вчера, когда уделял больше внимания окрестностям, следя, чтобы они не ушли слишком далеко.

Стайлз все еще чувствовал запах поисковых команд, но сейчас в лесу никого не было. Стайлз знал это, потому что мог слышать почти все. Он думал, что это могло быть связано с тем, насколько внимательным он был вчера. Он замечал то, на что раньше не обращал внимания, он мог сказать, где паслись олени, а где от них пытались убежать несколько койотов.

Он даже мог сказать, где начинал охоту горный лев, и если бы нужно было назвать расстояние, то тот был бы в двух милях от них.

\- Это нелепо, - выдохнул он, останавливаясь. Дерек повернулся и посмотрел на него. Он ничего не сказал, лишь причудливо дернул головой. Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся. – Потрясающе. Но так нелепо. В двух милях в ту сторону находится горный лев, - ткнул пальцем он, хотя Дерек и так мельком глянул в том направлении.

\- Да, - сказал тот, кивая, а затем слабо улыбнулся. Стайлз мог только гадать, о чем он думал, и Стайлз задался вопросом, не вспоминал ли тот о том, как сам обращался. Дерек провел вдали отсюда последние шесть лет, кто знает, когда он последний раз бегал вот так.

Стайлз был не настолько глуп, чтобы спрашивать об этом вслух.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал Дерек, глядя в небо.

Быстро стемнело – одно из преимуществ зимы. Стайлз чувствовал, что его тело молило о трансформации, и он так сильно этого хотел. Он хотел бежать, отбросив человеческие мысли. Это было бы освобождением.

Он даже ни о чем не думал, вступая в личное пространство Дерека, и Дерек позволил ему.

Он замер – когда Дерек обвил рукой его плечи и притянул ближе, обнимая, человеческие мысли снова взяли верх. Он неожиданно вернулся в разумное состояние, сознание кричало, что это было странно и неправильно, но другая часть его хотела притиснуться еще ближе и зарыться лицом в шею Дерека.

Вот что Дерек имел в виду, когда говорил о двух разумах. Человеческая половина думает, а волк просто знает.

\- Что я делаю? – спросил Стайлз.

Он услышал, как Дерек сглотнул, и происходящее внезапно стало очень неловким.

\- Это, эм, так мои родители следили за молодыми волками. Мы пытаемся запечатлеть свои запахи в памяти волка - даже если ты полностью потеряешь контроль, и ничто, кроме боли, тебя не отрезвит, ты все еще будешь нас слышать. Ты будешь знать, как к нам вернуться.

Стайлз начал об этом думать, но волк внутри уже заставил его расслабиться. В нем сейчас было больше инстинктивного, чем чего-либо еще, и он уткнулся лицом в шею Дерека, вдыхая чистый, землистый запах, который принадлежал только Дереку. Он еще никогда не обнюхивал никого специально, и он пообещал себе, что как только доберется до отца, сразу же обнюхает его. Ему нужна была эта связь, потому что, хоть он и шутил на эту тему, вдохнув запах Дерека, он подумал, что действительно сможет выследить того повсюду.

Щетина Дерека царапала ему шею, и Стайлз вздрогнул. Они отпечатывали свои запахи в памяти друг друга – это было его единственной мыслью.

Волк внутри него выл. Это была его стая.

 *

Пребывание в волчьей форме было похоже на старую кинопленку. Стайлз понимал, что происходит, и в какие-то моменты он мог управлять своим телом и происходящим. Но большую часть времени он позволил себе просто плыть по течению.

Он знал, что Дерек бежал позади всю ночь, и в моменты просветления он понимал, что тот его пас. Он знал, что он пытался добраться до других членов стаи, он мог _почувствовать_ их далеко, слишком далеко, но Дерек предупреждающе рычал каждый раз, когда он пытался направится в их сторону.

Стайлз попробовал бросить вызов Дереку, рыча в ответ и пытаясь начать драку, но волк полностью контролировал происходящее, и Стайлз не мог использовать против Дерека никакую человеческую тактику. Внутри он не был уверен, что смог бы победить, даже если бы полностью управлял собой. В конце концов, его швырнули в дерево. Эту часть он помнил четко.

Он был доволен этим, когда проснулся в другой кровати в номере Дерека – он помнил прошлую ночь. Он не ожидал этого, основываясь на всех мифах, которые он прочел, и Дерек не был уверен, что это случится.

Он скатился с кровати и зашел в ванную, почесывая живот. Он слышал звуки воды из душа, где был Дерек, и подошел к раковине, стоявшей в номере. Он чувствовал волка на поверхности сознания, но не ощущал необходимости бежать от него. То, что они бегали прошлой ночью, и то, что он позволил волку взять над собой контроль, помогло ему почувствовать усиление связи между ними. 

Он пнул дверь.

\- Оставь мне горячей воды! – Стайлз услышал, как Дерек рассмеялся, и пнул дверь еще раз. – Я серьезно!

\- Для начала, ты правда думаешь, что здесь есть горячая вода? – спросил Дерек, и Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Очень мило. Мне нужно хотя бы смыть грязь с волос. Потому что, знаешь, меня кинули в дерево! – Стайлз посмотрел на себя и моргнул.

На нем не было ничего, кроме трусов. Он даже не осознавал этого, так ему было комфортно. Он снова моргнул, и _почувствовал_ , как к нему возвращаются человеческое сознание и вся неуверенность в себе, потому что он был почти голым в номере мотеля, наедине с парнем, которого едва знал.

_Стая_ , прошептал волк, но Стайлз проигнорировал его, хватая скомканную грязную одежду и неохотно надевая ее.

Он был снова одет, когда Дерек открыл дверь – на том были лишь спортивные штаны. Стайлз нахмурился, потому что видел пар, идущий из ванной.

\- Нет горячей воды, как же, - проворчал он, стараясь перестать краснеть, потому что он был _голым_ , и это было не круто! Он с трудом снял футболку, чтобы поплавать со Скоттом. Он не дружил с обнаженкой.

Дерек странно на него смотрел, и Стайлз задался вопросом, мог ли тот ощутить его неуверенность. Возможно, мог.

\- Дай мне свою одежду.

Стайлз чуть не споткнулся, заходя в ванную. Он развернулся и заморгал.

\- Прошу прощения?

Дерек закатил глаза и протянул руку.

\- Я займусь стиркой. Дай мне свою одежду, чтобы я ее постирал.

Стайлз смотрел на него. Это было логично, он не мог вернуться домой к отцу в грязной одежде и ждать, что тот ничего не спросит. Но…

\- Что я надену?

Дерек медленно показал на свою маленькую сумку. Стайлз поколебался. Он чувствовал, что в его голове идет сражение между тем, что его человеческая сторона считала приемлемым, и тем, что его волк считал естественным. Дерек еще не был его другом, недостаточно близким, чтобы делиться одеждой, но он был _стаей_. И в сознании волка это перевесило доводы человеческой половины.

Стайлз подошел к сумке и вытащил первую попавшуюся футболку и другие спортивные штаны, помахав ими перед лицом Дерека перед тем, как пойти в душ.

\- Не забудь написать Скотту! – сказал Дерек. – Твой телефон разрывается с шести утра.

Стайлз застонал, включая все еще блаженно горячую воду. Он сделает это, как только вымоется. Ему так много хотелось рассказать Скотту.

***

Возвращение в Нью-Йорк было странным. Разрыв уже ощущался – это больше не было домом, а он отсутствовал только две недели. Он чувствовал здесь пустоту, и куда бы он ни шел, все напоминало ему о Лоре, и ничто не могло отвлечь его от этого. В Бикон Хиллс хотя бы был Стайлз, чья постоянная болтовня заставляла его забыть о своих проблемах. Но теперь он остался один – впервые с того момента, как узнал об убийстве Лоры – и это не шло ему на пользу.

Он знал, что хреново выглядел, и его домовладелица вдохнула при виде него. Он приехал в день Рождества, она взглянула на него только раз и потребовала, чтобы он рассказал правду о своих семейных обстоятельствах. Он не сказал ей, в чем было дело, не сказал, что Лора была _мертва_ , но ему казалось, что она и так знает. 

В сборе вещей не было ничего терапевтического, как он надеялся, и в итоге он выбросил, а потом вытащил обратно из мусорки все семейные фотографии, которые у них были. Он пытался взять с собой только необходимое, но потом обнаружил, что складывает в коробки больше вещей, чем ожидал, и отправляет в свою новую квартиру.

Ему будет, чем заняться, если его опасения подтвердятся и альфа решит выслеживать их медленно. Каждое утро Стайлз писал ему смс, что он жив, а он отвечал тем же каждый вечер. Иногда ему приходили еще сообщения, но большую часть времени Дерек был наедине с собой. Это было неприятно, и он действительно хотел это прекратить.

Он продолжал сомневаться. Он продолжал задаваться вопросами. Он не был готов отвечать за новообращенного бету, и было бы лучше для всех, если бы он просто сбежал и спрятался в Мэне или где-то еще.

Большую часть переезда назад он думал о том, что он мог бы отклониться от дороги, и Стайлз бы никогда его не нашел. Они с Лорой однажды уже исчезли с лица земли, можно было сделать это снова. Единственное, что удержало его – это сообщения, которые он начал получать от Стайлза со вторника, после того, как сообщил, что возвращается. Тот беспрестанно спрашивал, когда он вернется, и просил присылать ему фотографии разных штатов.

Единственное, что мог Дерек, это объяснить, что он не проезжал через Аризону, или Флориду, или _Аляску, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил?_

Он знал, делал ли Стайлз это специально, но это облегчило обратный путь. Он ощутил острую боль, когда вернулся в Бикон Хиллс и открыл дверь в свою пустую квартиру.

Он посмотрел на голые белые стены, бросил чемодан и вытащил телефон. Он был смущен, но не мог справиться с этим сам. Он не был рожден одиночкой, неважно, как сильно он хотел в это верить. Ему нужна была стая, а прямо сейчас этой стаей был Стайлз.

***

К полудню среды Скотт ввел «безоборотневую политику», что, если подумать, было честным, потому что Стайлз много говорил о полнолунии, и том, что он делал, и о списке упражнений, который ему выдал Дерек, чтобы тренировать органы чувств. Еще он много говорил о Дереке, не в силах остановиться, потому что Дерек был его единственным другом, помимо Скотта.

Хотя, ради Скотта, он пытался вести себя нормально.

Но только на том условии, что Скотт даст ему себя обнюхать. 

Скотт не понял, как много это значило для Стайлза, просто раскрывая объятия и позволяя Стайлзу зарыться носом ему в плечо. Скотт пах как чистая скошенная трава, и это было ближе к Дереку, чем к отцу, которого Стайлз обнюхал, когда крепко обнял, придя домой.

Было приятно знать, где была его стая, особенно учитывая то, что волк скучал по Дереку. Он чувствовал остаточный запах Дерека, но это было не одно и то же, и Стайлз ночевал у Скотта через каждую ночь, потому что боялся, что потеряет контроль и ночью убежит искать Дерека.

Скотт заполнил эту пустоту. Они посмотрели большую часть «Баффи» (Скотт не оценил) и начали «Звездные врата» (которые Скотт оценил даже меньше), прежде чем Стайлз сдался и вернулся к компьютерным играм со стрельбой. Это не было абсолютной тратой времени, и Стайлз все равно умудрялся встраивать в это свои тренировки.

Он знал, что ему становится лучше, потому что, получив смс от Дерека о том, что тот только что въехал в Калифорнию, Стайлз мог поклясться, что чувствовал, как запах Дерека приближается. Он знал, что это, возможно, было его воображением, но это обнадеживало. Это успокаивало его волка.

* 

У Дерека была квартира. Стайлз мог думать только об этом, пялясь на дверь в квартиру номер четыре в небольшом тихом комплексе зданий на другом конце города. Он слышал Дерека с той стороны двери, и знал, что Дерек слышит его и Скотта, переминающегося с ноги на ногу, но все равно не мог заставить себя постучать.

\- Стайлз, что ты делаешь? – прошептал Скотт, а затем отпрыгнул назад, размахивая руками, когда дверь распахнулась.

Дерек выглядел ужасно, и Стайлз обнял его прежде, чем смог остановиться. Волк был слишком близко к поверхности сознания. Волк хотел знать, как были дела у Дерека, _он_ хотел знать, и у Дерека отвратительно получалось что-то говорить, но запах не будет лгать. Стайлз не мог разобрать эмоций, но он почувствовал темноту и депрессию, и сжал его крепче, вторгаясь в личное пространство Дерека.

Дерек обнял его в ответ, проверяя, как он. Отец и Скотт помогали Стайлзу оставаться в здравом уме, а Дерек был один всю неделю. Он не представлял, каково это – быть в одиночку.

Они расцепились, когда Скотт вежливо кашлянул. Он огляделся, и Стайлз понял, почему тот так нервничал. В холле стояла какая-то семья и смотрела на них. Он смутно узнал их – там была девушка, ходившая с ним на английский, и он собрался было неловко помахать ей, но Скотт просто втолкнул его в квартиру Дерека.

\- Мило, - сказал Скотт, глядя, как Стайлз спотыкается и удерживается на ногах, и осматривая пустую квартиру. В ней было лишь несколько пустых коробок, приспособленных под мебель, и Стайлз мог только предположить, что в них лежали книги, сложенные в углу гостиной.

\- Заткнись, - Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и ухмыльнулся. – То есть, ты все же нашел квартиру. Я думал, ты собираешься просто жить в машине или что-то в этом роде.

\- Я все еще могу так сделать, - сказал Дерек, - но кто знает, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем появится альфа.

\- Если он вообще появится, - заметил Скотт, глядя вокруг так, будто не мог поверить, что он находится в этом месте.

\- Он появится, - сказали Дерек и Стайлз одновременно. Дерек посмотрел на него, и Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Я ничего не знаю, и ничего не случилось, но у меня есть предчувствие, знаешь? Не _«ой, за мной наблюдают»,_ как было каждый раз, когда ты был у моего дома, а просто уверенность.

Дерек кивнул, открывая холодильник и вытаскивая две бутылки воды, кидая одну из них Скотту. Он раздраженно фыркнул, когда она ударила его прямо в грудь, а Стайлз протянул руку за второй бутылкой. Дерек открыл ее и сделал большой глоток, прежде чем передать Стайлзу.

Стайлз чувствовал на себе взгляд Скотта. Он посмотрел на него в ответ, отпивая из бутылки. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони:

\- Ты запретил мне говорить обо всем, связанном с  оборотнями.

Скотт сердито на него посмотрел.

\- Ну так объясни сейчас. Сначала объятия, теперь дележка напитками, и если я не сошел с ума, то эта рубашка слишком велика для тебя, и я начинаю делать поспешные выводы.

\- Ты украл мою рубашку? – спросил Дерек.

\- Как будто ты не заметил, - съязвил Стайлз и повернулся к Скотту. – Мы стая, - сказал он, как будто это все объясняло. – Как я пытался объяснить тебе в среду, связь между волком у меня внутри и человеком размывается. Они смотрят на вещи по-разному, в зависимости от того, с кем я рядом, и я прислушиваюсь то к одной, то к другой стороне.

Дерек согласно кивнул, в то время как Скотт изменил позу, глядя на Стайлза так, будто не был уверен, говорит ли тот правду.

\- И что? Когда вы двое вместе, ты прислушиваешься к своему волку?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Что-то вроде того.

\- Мы не друзья в человеческом понимании, - сказал Дерек, глядя на Стайлза и ожидая, что тот это подтвердит. – Но мы в одной стае, и это значит гораздо больше.

\- Именно. – Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта, пытаясь увидеть, понял ли тот.

Он выглядел неуверенным, но затем распахнул объятия перед Стайлзом.

\- Если тебе когда-нибудь нужно будет меня обнюхать, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли я, можешь попросить.

Стайлз таращился на него, а Дерек просто закрыл рот рукой, чтобы скрыть смех. Стайлз показал ему средний палец, а затем принял предложение Скотта, обнимая его так же, как Дерека. Это успокаивало его, и он чувствовал, что Скотт расслаблялся. Ему действительно нужно было начать тренироваться понимать разные эмоции.

Через долгую минуту Сталйз отстранился и почувствовал, как рот растягивается в широкой ухмылке.

\- Итак, кто хочет посмотреть фильм?

Скотт посмотрел на него так, будто он сошел с ума, а затем на квартиру.

\- Где?

Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Я принес ноутбук.

\- Вы не будете смотреть фильм здесь, - сказал Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Да, будем. Это для сплачивания коллектива. Я посмотрел достаточно сериалов особого жанра, чтобы знать, что это супер-важно. И, Скотт, после всех серий «Баффи», которые ты проспал, тебе следует об этом знать.

\- Нет, - сказал Дерек, нахмурив брови.

\- Ой, прекрати портить все удовольствие. Мы учтем твой вклад. И возможно, отвергнем его, потому у тебя наверняка плохой вкус в фильмах.

\- Я не буду спорить на эту тему, - сказал Дерек, и Скотт кивнул.

\- Правильное решение. Он ведет себя смешно.

\- Эй! – сказал Стайлз. – Вы двое не можете объединяться против меня. Это просто нечестно.

Скотт громко рассмеялся, и Стайлз схватил ключи Дерека с кухонного стола. Он определенно пожалеет о «сплачивании коллектива», он просто знал это.

* 

Видео-магазин был почти пуст, когда они подъехали. Стайлз даже не был уверен, что он будет работать в день Нового года, но видимо, им было больше нечем заняться, кроме того, чтобы работать и давать в прокат фильмы населению Бикон Хиллс.

Дерек пошел прямо в секцию экшена, Скотт пошел за ним, потому что они оба, видимо, любили бессмысленные взрывы, и Стайлз был уверен, что если бы они могли общаться друг с другом, то всю дорогу обсуждали бы «Форсаж» или что-то такое. К счастью для него, хоть они и посмеялись над ним, этого было недостаточно, чтобы изменить то, что Скотт был в ужасе от Дерека, а Дерек не считал Скотта стаей.

Их взаимоотношения были в процессе развития.

Стайлз позволил им выбрать фильм, потому что он был занят более важным делом, запасаясь всей вредной едой, какую мог себе позволить, а некоторую – не мог, потому что Скотт все еще был ему должен. Парень за прилавком выгнул бровь, когда он положил перед ним третью кучку жевательных конфет. В это время дверь открылась, и Скотт вышел из магазина.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Какого черта? – спросил он, не повышая голоса. Парень на кассе уже считал его сумасшедшим, так что не было смысла это скрывать.

\- Он начал предлагать фильмы ужасов с оборотнями, так что я отправил его обратно в машину, – сказал Дерек. Он ушел обратно в секцию ужасов, и Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Над чем ты смеешься?

Стайлз резко обернулся и увидел Денни. Он взмахнул руками и запнулся об одну из конфетных гор.

\- О, эм, что ты тут делаешь?

Денни посмотрел на фильм у себя в руке – «Пила» - и приподнял бровь, потому что это было очевидно.

\- Могу спросить тебя о том же. Ты же знаешь, что Скотт ушел?

Рот Стайлза открылся, и его понесло.

\- Скотт попал в неприятности, так что его отправили обратно в машину.

Денни выглядел удивленным.

\- Он попал в неприятности?

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Да, он был груб с нашим, ээ, другом. – Он повернул голову и увидел, что Дерек идет к ним с тремя фильмами. Денни тоже смотрел на него, явно пораженный.

\- Стайлз, что это? – спросил Дерек, глядя на кучу сладостей.

\- Эм, очевидно, огромная куча конфет.

\- Ты не будешь это покупать, - сказал Дерек, кладя фильмы на кассу. Стайлз разглядел два фильма с экшеном – одним из них был «Форсаж» - и фильм ужасов.

\- Уверен, что ты не сможешь сказать ничего, что меня остановит.

\- Я ухожу, - сказал Дерек, хитро улыбаясь Стайлзу, который просто закатил глаза.

\- Как мило. Купи мне конфет. – он подвинул одну из горок к фильмам и улыбнулся парню на кассе. – Он это берет. – Он повернулся обратно к Денни, который странно на него смотрел.

Вообще, теперь, когда Стайлз смотрел на него, не отвлекаясь ни на что, он видел, что Денни странно выглядел. Он не очень приятно пах, под глазами были темные круги, и он определенно был одет не лучшим образом – на нем был огромный свитер с надписью «Команда по Лакроссу Старшей Школы Бикон Хиллс», который пах Джексоном, а еще Стайлз чувствовал мороженое и попкорн. Он моргнул, слишком быстро анализируя информацию, а затем снова сосредоточился на нем – Денни пытался улыбнуться дружелюбно и открыто. Улыбка вышла фальшивой и больной.

\- Тогда удачного вечера с твоим парнем и Скоттом, окей? – сказал Денни, обходя Стайлза, чтобы отложить фильм.

Дерек сдвинулся в сторону, выгнув бровь, когда Стайлз начал бормотать.

\- Он не мой парень. Ты его видел? – он показал на Дерека. – Его челюсть слишком хороша для меня.

Денни отвлекся от парня за кассой, который нетерпеливо фыркнул.

\- Оу. Я подумал… - умолк он, но Стайлз был все еще под впечатлением от идеи, что люди думали, будто он встречался с Дереком.

Он знал, что не был привлекателен в классическом смысле слова, а Дерек определенно был, и правила общества говорили, что непривлекательные люди не встречаются с привлекательными. Только если превращение в оборотня внезапно не сделало его красавчиком.

\- Подожди, ты считаешь меня привлекательным? – выпалил он прежде, чем смог остановиться.

Лицо Денни скривилось, но прежде, чем он смог ответить, Дерек схватил Стайлза за плечо и повел к выходу из магазина. Стайлз сопротивлялся, но не дергался слишком сильно, хоть и знал, что мог. Денни слегка покраснел, и Стайлз почувствовал запах чего-то _другого_ , но не мог понять, что это значило. Все, что он смог сказать, было «Увидимся в школе!», прежде чем Дерек вытащил его на улицу.

\- Я действительно не могу никуда с тобой ходить, - проворчал Дерек, когда они прошли мимо Порше Джексона, и Стайлз оглянулся на него еще раз, потому что он не заметил Джексона в магазине – они с Лидией ждали в машине.

Он все еще смотрел на них, когда Дерек толкнул его на пассажирское сидение своей машины, и он видел, как Денни вышел из магазина и сел в машину Джексона.

\- Ого, это Денни? – спросил Скотт, наклонившись вперед. – Должно быть, я не заметил его в магазине.

Стайлз закатил глаза, потому что даже если Скотт никогда не говорил этого вслух, он знал, что не единственный был влюблен в Денни. Да все любили Денни. Он был слишком милым, чтобы его не любить. Хотя, видимо, как раз не был, потому что Стайлз был почти уверен, что он переживал разрыв с кем-то.

Стайлз пристегнулся, что было необходимо, потому что Дерек резко вырулил с парковки, а затем повернулся к Скотту.

\- Ага. И, прикинь, я думаю, что нравлюсь Денни.

Глаза Скотта были круглыми, как в мультфильме.

\- Что? Думаешь? Почему ты так считаешь?

Стайлз проигнорировал страдальческий вздох Дерека.

\- Ну, понимаешь, он подумал, что мы с Дереком встречаемся, что очень глупо, верно? Потому что Дерек возмутительно привлекательный, и хотя у меня есть мой особый потрясающий шарм, большинство людей не считает меня красивым. Но Денни счел меня достаточно симпатичным, чтобы встречаться с Дереком, что значит, что он должен считать меня привлекательным!

Скотт открыл и закрыл рот, как рыба.

\- Это какая-то окольная логика.

\- Ой, заткнись. – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку. – Но ведь так и получается, да? Я не галлюцинирую?

\- Нет. – Сказал Дерек. Его костяшки побелели, так он сжимал руль.

\- Что? – спросил Стайлз. – Нет, это не так? Потому что я подумал, что как раз так.

\- Нет.

\- Ни капельки? Ну же, ты вообще меня слушал? Это важно! Я никогда не нравился никому взаимно!

Дерек выдохнул.

\- Нет. Тебе нельзя заводить отношения.

\- Что?

\- Стайлз, у тебя потрясающий контроль, серьезно, я впечатлен. Но ты только что пережил свое первое полнолуние. Отношения - не лучшее сейчас.

Стайлз таращился на него, и видел, что Скотт делает то же самое с заднего сидения.

\- Что?

\- Все закончится тем, что ты просто навредишь этому человеку. – Губы Дерека были сжаты в тонкую линию. – Тебе всего шестнадцать. Ты переживешь.

Стайлз сердито смотрел на него, хоть его и тряхнуло, когда Дерек слишком резко затормозил.

\- О нет. Нет. Дерек! Ты не можешь просто запретить мне с кем-то встречаться! Ты запрещаешь себе с кем-то встречаться?

\- Я не заинтересован.

\- Может, в этом твоя проблема! Может, если бы у тебя кто-то был, ты был бы спокойнее! – сказал Стайлз, повысив голос.

Он видел, как Дерек заскрежетал зубами. Когда он заговорил, голос был напряженным.

\- Если ты попытаешься устроить для меня какие-то отношения, я вырву тебе глотку своими зубами.

Стайлз фыркнул.

\- Вот поэтому тебе и нужно начать встречаться. У тебя склонность к насилию. Если у тебя кто-то будет, ты расслабишься.

Он расслабился на сидении, игнорируя низкое рычание Дерека. Его мысли вернулись к Денни. Ему всегда нравился Денни, но он никогда не думал, что у него появится шанс. С Лидией хотя бы можно было оттолкнуться от стереотипов – популярная девчонка влюбляется в неудачника. Но не было фильмов про неудачников, которые бы встречались с дружелюбными, симпатичными, популярными парнями.

Стайлзу нравилось пытаться делать то, в чем у него был какой-то шанс выиграть.

Может, он сможет выиграть в этом. Он усмехнулся. Он попробует заговорить с Денни в школе. Это случится через несколько дней. Стайлз никогда не думал, что за зимние каникулы может произойти столько всего, потому что каждый год он возвращался к прежней рутине. Но теперь? Он чувствовал себя абсолютно другим человеком. Он все еще был Стайлзом, но Стайлзом, у которого было что-то большее, чем просто неудачные шутки. По вечерам он бегал по лесу, гонялся за лучшим другом, и дрался с новым другом.

Это будет потрясающий год. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *саяны - агрессивная раса воинов из манги Dragon Ball, прочитать о них можно здесь: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Saiyan


	3. Эпизод 3: С меня хватит (игры в пол-силы)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик совсем один, без беты, поэтому в тексте могут быть ошибки и опечатки. Если вы что-то заметите, пожалуйста, напишите об этом в комментариях! Спасибо ♥

Школа выглядела все так же, когда Стайлз подъезжал к ней в компании Скотта и его велосипеда, который они засунули в джип, потому что начался дождь. Он даже поделился со Скоттом сменной одеждой, которая была у него с собой в сумке, так что он был хорошим другом, о чем не уставал повторять. Так что он не понимал, почему Скотт отказывался поддерживать его в его положении. 

\- Просто... просто можешь попробовать испытать влечение ко мне на одну секунду, чтобы я понял, как оно пахнет? - умолял Стайлз, въезжая на свое место на парковке. Он едва не столкнулся с соседней машиной и поморщился, пытаясь встать правильно.  

\- Почему ты не можешь дождаться Дерека, чтобы он тебя этому научил? 

\- Потому что! Сегодня я собираюсь пофлиртовать с Денни, и знание о том, нравлюсь я ему или нет, очень бы мне помогло. 

Скотт посмотрел на него.

\- Почему ты не можешь сделать это, как нормальные люди и просто, - он помахал руками, - следить за языком тела?

Стайлз наигранно рассмеялся и припарковался.

\- Я оборотень, Скотт. Эти навыки мне все равно понадобятся. Лучше начать тренировать их в относительно безопасных ситуациях. В этой меня, самое худшее, отошьют.

\- И Джексон может тебя ударить, - напомнил Скотт.

\- Дерек кинул меня в дерево, а он явно в десять тысяч раз круче Джексона. Я с радостью посмотрю на его попытки. - Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, глядя на струи дождя. - Готов идти?

Скотт посмотрел на свой велосипед на заднем сидении.

\- Можно, я его здесь оставлю?

\- Да, конечно. 

Они кивнули друг другу и побежали к входной двери. 

Стайлз, как и все, стащил толстовку, войдя в школу. Он закончил встряхиваться и посмотрел, закончил ли Скотт. Скотт смотрел на него, стараясь сдержать смех. Стайлз фыркнул и кинул свою мокрую толстовку прямо ему в лицо.

 - Очень смешно. Надеюсь, она воняет.

Стайлз закатил глаза, когда Скотт вдохнул запах его толстовки.

\- Да, прямо как клиника.

\- Ха-ха, - сказал Стайлз, забирая вещь обратно и выворачивая. Он все равно понюхал предплечье, просто чтобы убедиться, что он не начал пахнуть, как мокрая собака. Это было бы ужасно, и произвело бы совершенно не то впечатление на Денни, которое было нужно. Он посмотрел на Скотта и увидел, что тот уже направился к их классу, и поспешил за ним.

\- Эй, погоди.

Скотт неожиданно резко развернулся, и Стайлз оказался прижатым к шкафчикам. От Скотта исходил какой-то запах, что-то, что Стайлз узнавал, но не мог распознать. Он был не таким острым, как тот, который исходил от Денни в видеопрокате, и немного гнилым. Он сразу мог сказать, что запах ему не нравился.

\- Стайлз, - сказал Скотт дрожащим голосом. Он смотрел прямо на Стайлза. – Я… Я считаю тебя действительно привлекательным.

Стайлз расхохотался и Скотт отпустил его руку, тоже начиная смеяться. На них косились проходящие мимо люди, но Стайлза это не волновало, и он обнял Скотта. Запах того вернулся к привычному, приятному и безопасному – тому запаху, который принадлежал Скотту и брату. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул его и отпустил друга, все еще посмеиваясь.

\- Это было _ужасно_. Никогда больше так не делай.

Скотт рассмеялся.

\- Но _ты сам попросил_.

\- И я очень сожалею об этом. Боже, сожалею ли я, - Стайлз обнял Скотта за плечи, пока они шли к классу. – Думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что если мы дойдем до выпускного класса, так и не начав ни с кем встречаться, то я раскошелюсь на ночь в стриптиз-клубе, пока мы не начали целовать друг друга, потому что это плохо закончится.

Скотт толкнул его локтем в ребра.

\- Эй! Я был не так плох!

Стайлз посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

\- Это было довольно-таки ужасно. У меня могут быть кошмары. – Он застонал, когда Скотт снова его ударил. – Эй! У меня могут быть синяки!

Скотт стряхнул его руку, когда они вошли в класс и сели на свои места.

\- Излечишься.

Стайзу было нечего ответить, кроме как показать язык. Тем не менее, запах, который исходил от Скотта, был похож на запах Денни. Стайлз не знал, что это значит. Он не знал, означал ли он возбуждение, раздражение, или что-то еще. Но он определенно знал, что ему не понравилось, когда его источал Скотт. Он знал о том, что волки выбирали пару на всю жизнь, и о существовании родственных душ.

Когда учитель английского отвернулся, Стайлз вытащил телефон и написал Дереку.

_Объясни мне про спаривание у оборотней._

Ответ пришел через несколько минут, из-за чего Стайлз почувствовал себя немного лучше, потому что Дерек мог спать.

_нет_

Стайлз посмотрел на экран и фыркнул. Ну конечно, у Дерека хреново с любой формой общения.

_Либо ты объяснишь, либо я выясню все методом проб и ошибок!_

На этот раз Дерек отвечал дольше.

 _нет_ _> :|_

Все силы Стайлза ушли на то, чтобы не рассмеяться, и от этого он умудрился случайно пнуть человека, сидящего спереди. Он извинился и снова посмотрел на экран.

 _Ты_ _только_ _что_ _использовал_ _смайл_ _?_

_это отвлекло тебя от глупых вопросов_

Стайлзу снова пришлось давить смех.

 _Неа_ _! Увидимся_ _после_ _школы_ _! Встретимся у твоего дома в лесу?_

Дерек согласился с местом встречи, и Стайлз счел это победой, больше не пытаясь давить и спрашивать про спаривание.

Так что теперь оставалось только дождаться того момента, когда он поговорит с Денни.

* 

По плану он хотел подождать до урока истории или даже математики, когда Денни остался бы один. Но когда началась химия, Стайлз увидел, что им с Денни никто не мешает. Он не смог сдержаться и сел напротив Денни.

Денни поднял глаза, и хоть он и посмотрел на Стайлза вопросительно, Стайлз ощутил, что его запах стал меняться. Он был гораздо лучше, чем то, как до этого пах Скотт, когда пытался изобразить эмоцию.

\- Хэй, - сказал Стайлз, нервно сглатывая. Но у него все было под контролем. Он был крутым оборотнем. – Так… как у тебя дела?

Улыбка Денни чуть посветлела.

\- Нормально. Ты что-то хотел?

Стайлз, вопреки своему желанию, повел себя как идиот, и почти лег на парту, чтобы он мог быть ближе к Денни, и чтобы люди, входящие в класс, не услышали, каким дураком он себя выставляет.

\- Ну, ты не ответил на мой вопрос. В видеопрокате. Вопрос, который я задал до того, как Дерек повел себя, как осел и вытащил меня оттуда. – Он с надеждой посмотрел на Денни, хоть тот и издал смешок.

\- Я хотел спросить об этом.

\- О чем? О вопросе? Или о Дереке? Потому что я сразу могу тебе сказать, что он совершенно не собирается ввязываться в какие-либо отношения. Он так мне и сказал, когда вчера вечером я попытался свести его кое с кем. – Стайлз машинально потер лоб, ощутив боль от соприкосновения головы с приборной доской. Он с надеждой посмотрел на Денни.

\- Мне было просто интересно – ты считаешь меня привлекательным?

Денни открыл рот, когда на парту упала тень. Стайлз вздохнул, ощутив, как его оттаскивают от парты и повернулся, столкнувшись с Джексоном.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Стилински?

Стайлз радостно ухмыльнулся.

\- О, знаешь, просто по-дружески общаюсь со своим другом.

Джексон сверкнул глазами.

\- Мило. Теперь вали.

Стайлз посмотрел на Денни, который прикрывал рот, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он вкусно пах.

\- Конечно. Увидимся на седьмом уроке!

Он стряхнул руку Джексона и неуклюже пошел к своему месту. Он поставил свой рюкзак на парту рядом со Скоттом, потому что кое-что забыл. Он засунул руку в карман и вытащил бумажку, на которой до этого написал свой номер, потому что он был серьезен. Он повернулся обратно к Денни и кинул скомканную бумажку тому на парту.

Он ухмыльнулся, увидев, что Денни схватил ее раньше, чем Джексон, сделал жест «позвони мне» и развернулся к Скотту. Осознание того, что он только что сделал, обрушилось на него, как тонна кирпичей, когда он увидел лицо друга. Его глаза были комически огромными, и он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.

Он, Стайлз Стилински, только что дал кому-то свой номер. И они не ударили его, не рассмеялись над ним (не слишком), и по запаху Стайлз мог сказать, что они, возможно, не против?

Ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы расслышать, как шепчутся Денни и Джексон.

\- Дай мне бумажку, Денни.

\- Нет. - Послышалось шуршание, и Стайлз услышал, как номер записывают в мобильный телефон. Его сердце застучало быстрее, но он не рискнул оборачиваться.

\- Денни. Выброси этот номер.

\- Нет. – Стайлз оглянулся как раз в тот момент, когда Денни показывал язык Джексону, который выглядел взбешенным.

Он ухмыльнулся и повернулся к Скотту, который все еще выглядел шокированным, делая пометки в расписании. Когда Стайлз был уверен, что них никто не обращает внимания, он ткнул Скотта в бок, и они оба молча охренели, потому он _дал кому-то свой номер_.

 

***

 

Джексон знал свои недостатки. Он должен был знать, если собирался стать лучше. Так что, он был в курсе, что он был собственником, легко начинал ревновать и стремился защищать свое до абсурда. Особенно семью. Потому что у него не было большой семьи, да и вообще не было такой семьи, какую он хотел. Для него семьей были Денни и Лидия, потому что он их выбрал, и они его приняли и любили, а он любил их. Это была его семья. И он не позволит чему-то плохому с ними случиться.

У Денни была ужасающая привычка встречаться с самыми худшими из людей. Джексон всегда знал это, но Лидия составила список после того кошмара, которым был Стэн-Убийца. Они показали его Денни, думая, что это заставит его увидеть свои ошибки, и сразу после этого он начал встречаться с Сетом-Адвокатом-По-Разводам, и с этого момента несчастья закончились.

\- Дай мне свой телефон, - приказал он, когда они подошли к его шкафчику, чтобы оставить там книги, перед тем как идти в спортзал.

Денни только рассмеялся, потому что он был тряпкой без инстинкта самосохранения.

\- Джексон, все в порядке. Это просто Стайлз. Он безобиден.

\- Да, такой же, каким был Стэн-Убийца, а потом мы узнали о том, как в Аризоне он порубил свою семью на куски.

Денни поморщился, открывая шкафчик и протягивая руки за учебниками Джексона.

\- Ты все еще называешь его так?

\- Да. Послушай, ты только что расстался с этим, как его…

\- Робом, - со вздохом произнес Денни.

Джексон кивнул.

\- С ним. Я хочу сказать, ты думаешь, это хорошая идея – снова встречаться с кем-то как скоро? И с кем-то, вроде Стилински?

\- Кто встречается? – спросила Лидия, подходя к ним с учебниками в руках. Она протиснулась между Денни и шкафчиком, чтобы приветственно поцеловать Джексона, но он рассеянно поцеловал ее в ответ.

\- Какой-то парень сегодня дал Денни свой номер.

Лидия прищурилась и отодвинулась, чтобы взглянуть на Денни.

\- О чем мы только что говорили на латыни?

Джексон видел, как плечи Денни опустились. Так Лидия действовала на людей.

\- Стайлз совершенно безобиден. Он сын шерифа. Кому он может навредить?

Лидия моргнула и посмотрела на Джексона.

\- Кто такой Стайлз?

\- Какой-то третьесортный игрок в лакросс, - произнес Джексон одновременно с тем, как Денни сказал «Тот парень, который на истории делал доклад про плагиат у Шекспира».

К ужасу Джексона, Лидия не выглядела ни взбешенной, ни потрясенной. Она выглядела задумчивой.

\- И он дал тебе _свой_ номер? Ни с того, ни с сего?

Денни захлопнул шкафчик, и Джексон мог только наблюдать за тем, как сходит с рельсов поезд _заговора_ Лидии и Денни.

\- Ну, мы столкнулись в видеопрокате на Новый Год. У нас был очень странный разговор, который мы не смогли закончить, потому что кто-то, кто не является его парнем, увел его из магазина до того, как он успел пригласить меня на свидание. Наверное, поэтому он сделал это сегодня? 

Лидия переплела руки с Денни, утягивая его в сторону спортзала.

\- Понятно.

Она оглянулась через плечо на Джексона.

\- Джексон? Ты идешь?

Джексон застонал и хлопнул дверцей шкафчика, чтобы избавиться от раздражения. Он видел, что уже проиграл эту битву. Ему просто придется приготовиться собирать части разбитого сердца Денни, и надеяться, что в этом не будут замешаны новые трупы.

 

***

 

Стайлз рано ушел с обеда, потому что Скотту нужно было отдать Финстоку справку о своей астме, которую он забыл отдать на экономике. Это значило, что у него было время подготовиться к уроку истории, и быть готовым к Денни. В любом случае, на него косились на обеденном перерыве, и даже с учетом регенерации он сомневался, что сможет исцелиться после прожигающего взгляда Джексона.

Он вытащил телефон и написал Дереку.

_Я видел, как ты крадешься снаружи. Найди работу, хиппи_

_заткнись_

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и приподнялся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Дерек развалился на заднем сидении его джипа. Он закатил глаза.

_Если ты сломал  замок, тебе придется за него платить_

_он был открыт_

Стайлз фыркнул и собирался ответить, когда в помещении появился запах Лидии Мартин. Он откинулся на спинку стула, потому что Денни обычно шел за ней, и он был достаточно мужчиной, чтобы признать, что он слегка волновался, что ему могут отказать.

Стайлз моргнул, когда Лидия прошла мимо своего обычного места и подошла прямо к нему, грациозно садясь на место перед ним. Она крутанулась на стуле и вперилась в него взглядом.

Он очень, очень давно не получал этот взгляд. Типа, класса с шестого. Стайлз сглотнул.

\- Почему ты пригласил Денни на свидание?

Стайлз посмотрел на нее в упор.

\- Потому что… он мне нравится?

\- Как это обнадеживающе – ты ответил вопросом на вопрос. – Она посмотрела на него. – Попробуй еще раз.

\- Потому что он мне нравится?

\- Вопрос все тот же.

Стайлз сглотнул и сел прямо. Его сердце начало биться быстрее, и он постарался успокоиться.

\- Он мне нравится. Я вроде как всегда был в него влюблен. – Он промолчал о том, что в нее он тоже был влюблен. – Я просто… не знал, что он был заинтересован.

\- Что заставило тебя начать сейчас?

Стайлз пожал плечами. Он не ожидал, что после того, как он пригласит Денни на свидание, к нему нагрянет испанская Инквизиция.

\- Новый год. Новая возможность рискнуть.

Лидия оглядела его сверху вниз.

\- Ты кого-нибудь убил?

\- Что?

\- Стандартный вопрос, - она поморщилась. – Итак? Убил? – Прозвенел звонок, сигнализируя о конце шестого урока, и Стайлз подпрыгнул. – Отвечай на вопрос.

Лидия была гораздо более пугающей, чем Стайлз думал.

\- Нет! С чего ты взяла, что я кого-то убил?

Она все еще смотрела на него так, будто пыталась найти слабое место. Она фыркнула.

\- Ты удивишься, узнав, какие лица бывают у психопатов.

Она отвернулась, когда в класс зашел учитель, а за ним – Денни, чье лицо просветлело, когда он увидел Лидию и Стайлза.

Стайлз не мог вымолвить ни слова, когда Денни сел рядом с ним и начал доставать тетради.

Его телефон завибрировал, и Стайлз посмотрел на него, ожидая увидеть смс от Дерека, спрашивающего, все ли у него в порядке. Стайлз знал, что его сердце простучало около трех тысяч раз за разговор с Лидией, и он был удивлен, что Дерек еще не примчался проверять, все ли нормально.

Номер был незнакомым. _Ты свободен в пятницу?_

Стайлз посмотрел на Денни, который слегка смущенно улыбнулся. Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся, хоть и видел, как Лидия закатила глаза и едва слышно пробормотала что-то неприятное про первую любовь.

Он кивнул, одновременно отправляя ответ. _Да!_

Стайлз прижал телефон к подбородку как раз в тот момент, когда на него посмотрел учитель.

\- Мистер Стилински! Уберите телефон!

Стайлз дернулся и выронил телефон. Он поймал его до того, как тот упал на пол, и победно улыбнулся Денни, который смотрел на него, не отрываясь.

Дело в шляпе.

*

Учителя по математике не было, так что во время последнего урока Стайлз и Денни могли поговорить. Он не признавал, что не представлял, что делать, но Денни, кажется, довольно быстро догадался, что это было одно из его первых свиданий, если не самым первым, и сам занялся планированием.

Репертуар местного кинотеатра их совершенно не воодушевил.

\- «Рапунцель»? – спросил Стайлз, просматривая список.

\- Лидия уже заставила меня ее посмотреть, - сказал Денни.

Стайлз показал на следующий фильм.

\- «Турист»?

\- Лидия.

\- Есть фильм, который ты еще не видел? – полушутливо спросил Стайлз.

\- «Кунг-фу Панда».

Стайлз скорчил рожу.

\- Да уж.

Денни посмотрел на часы. Им оставалось сидеть в школе еще полчаса.

\- Ну, нам необязательно идти в кино в этот раз. Всегда можно взять напрокат.

Стайлз вспомнил о предпочтениях Денни  - о фильмах, которые он выбрал тогда в видеопрокате.

\- Я не очень настроен на триллеры и кровь с кишками.

Денни рассмеялся.

\- О. Да. – Он потер шею. – Я обычно не смотрю фильмы ужасов. Это был терапевтический просмотр.

\- О чем ты?

Денни пожал плечами, выглядя робким.

\- Я обычно смотрю фильм ужасов сразу после того, как расстаюсь с кем-то.

Стайлз моргнул, а затем рассмеялся.

\- Ладно. Ну, спасибо, что сказал. Что ты смотришь в остальные дни, когда не предаешься фантазиям об убийстве своих бывших?

\- Когда ты так говоришь, это ужасно звучит. – Денни тряхнул головой. – Не знаю. Обычно я поддаюсь Джексону и Лидии и смотрю то, что они выбирают.

\- Тогда в пятницу ты будешь выбирать фильм, справедливо? – Стайлз видел, как Денни покраснел, и подумал, что это свидание может получиться не таким ужасным, как он боялся.

 *

\- Что ты сделал? – требовательно спросил Дерек, как только Стайлз сел в джип.

Он был очень горд собой за то, что не подпрыгнул от страха. В основном, потому, что он знал, что Дерек до сих пор сидел внутри, как маньяк.

\- О Господи! Ты не можешь найти работу?

Дерек сурово посмотрел на Стайлза и оттолкнул его, перебираясь на переднее сидение.

\- Прекрати уходить от темы. Что ты сделал?

\- Ну, для начала, я сказал Финстоку, что ухожу из команды по лакроссу, чтобы я мог проводить больше времени со своим волчьим братством, бегая голым по лесу. – Дерек фыркнул. – А затем я, возможно, пригласил Денни на свидание. – Последнее он пробормотал, но Дерек все равно услышал.

Он ударил Стайлза головой о руль с такой силой, что прозвучал гудок.

\- Господи, ты ненормальный?! – Стайлз посмотрел вокруг и увидел, что люди таращились на них. – Прекрасно, теперь все на нас пялятся. Надеюсь, ты гордишься собой и своей склонностью к насилию.

\- Молчи и езжай. Нам предстоит долгий разговор о том, что я ничего не говорю просто так. – Дерек скрестил руки на груди и сердито на него посмотрел.

\- Я правда не понимаю, что плохого в свидании, Дерек! Одном свидании! Я не собираюсь с ним спариваться!

Дерек только зарычал в ответ.

\- Я заставлю тебя заниматься челночным бегом весь день.

Стайлз похлопал его по колену.

\- Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы твой маленький брат вырастал, но все мы достигаем того возраста, когда нам приходится это сделать.

Дерек не ответил на его поддевку, и Стайлз убрал руку, включая радио и фальшиво подпевая, пока Дерек немного не расслабился. Скоро он заставит Дерека изменить свое мнение о свиданиях.

 

***

 

Новые школы – отстой. Эллисон поправила сумку на плече. Она уже опаздывала, не могла найти ручку, и была уверена, что у нее на голове бардак, потому что единственная резинка для волос, которую она взяла, лопнула, пока она была в машине. И, конечно же, ее родители не могли позволить ей пойти в школу в первый учебный день, потому что они все еще обустраивались, так что ей пришлось начинать занятия в середине недели.

 _По крайней мере, это не середина семестра_ , напомнила ей мать, когда Эллисон выбежала из дома.

Она вышла за двадцать минут до начала занятий, но все равно умудрилась потеряться и опоздать на урок. Эллисон поправила волосы, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок, и напомнила себе, что как бы ни прошел день, ничто не сравнится с ее первым днем в старшей школе Мэттуна, где проезжавшая машина облила грязью все ее платье.

Да, это была хорошая мысль. Она нервно рассмеялась, ища в сумке ручку. Она начала подозревать, что вообще ее не взяла, и это было просто блистательно. Что ж, как сказала бы ее мать! Это отличный повод заговорить с кем-то и найти новых друзей!

Это всегда было сложно, при каждом переезде. Но ее отец сказал, что они остановятся на какое-то время, что бы это не значило.

Эллисон подняла глаза и поздоровалась с заместителем директора, высоким мужчиной с дружелюбной улыбкой, который показал ей школу, дал расписание и привел на первый урок.

Когда она вошла, все посмотрели на нее, и она опустила голову.

\- Пожалуйста, представьтесь классу, - сказал учитель, а Эллисон даже не посмотрела в расписание, чтобы узнать, что это был за урок. Великолепно.

\- Привет. Я Эллисон. – Она неловко помахала рукой и быстро пошла к единственному свободному месту, за парнем с кривой челюстью и непослушными темными волосами.

Учитель начал говорить, а Эллисон судорожно искала ручку. Неудача. Она глубоко вдохнула и посмотрела на людей вокруг. Девушка с одной стороны заснула, а парень с другой уже что-то записывал.

Она постучала по плечу парня с кривой челюстью. Он громко повернулся, обратив на себя внимание окружающих, но учитель продолжал говорить об их первом сочинении.

\- Эй, у тебя есть ручка? – прошептала она, впервые по-настоящему видя парня. Он был милым, как олень в свете фар. Возможно, без этого выражения лица он был бы еще милее.

\- А. Да. Подожди. – Он пнул парня, сидящего рядом, и тот кинул свою ручку прямо ему в голову. Парень с кривой челюстью неловко поймал ее, а затем отдал ей. – Вот. – Он улыбнулся, и Эллисон поняла, что краснеет.

Он был действительно милым.

Она видела, как его друг закатывает глаза, но он это проигнорировал.

\- Я Скотт.

\- Эллисон.

Они смотрели друг на друга еще несколько секунд, пока Скотт не понял, что делает, и быстро отвернулся. Эллисон прижала руку ко рту, скрывая смешок.

*

Перед обедом у нее была физкультура, и она понятия не имела, куда ей идти. Эллисон знала, что заместитель директора показал ей, где спортзал, но она все забыла. Так что она стояла у своего шкафчика, тупо пялясь в карту, которую нарисовал учитель химии, как будто это могло ей помочь.

Рыжая девушка, которая была вместе с ней на химии, подошла к ней с широкой улыбкой.

\- Мне очень нравится твое пальто.

Эллисон моргнула и посмотрела на пальто, которое держала в руке.

\- О. Спасибо. Моя мама была закупщиком для одного бутика в Сан-Франциско, и выбрала его мне.

У глаз девушки появились морщинки, когда она улыбалась, и Эллисон не могла сказать, было ли это искренним.

\- Уверена, ты и я станем очень хорошими друзьями. Тебе помочь? Я видела, Харрис нарисовал тебе карту.

Эллисон вздохнула с облегчением.

\- О да, спасибо. Мне нужно в спортзал.

\- О! Чудесно, я как раз туда собираюсь! Пойдем со мной. – Девушка пошла в сторону спортзала, и Эллисон пришлось бегом догонять ее.

\- Я Эллисон. Новенькая.

\- Лидия Мартин. Общайся со мной, и я сделаю так, что все это станет твоими лучшими воспоминаниями о старшей школе. – Лидия широко ухмыльнулась, и Эллисон не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Спасибо. После физкультуры у меня обед…

\- Можешь сесть со мной и Джексоном! – Лидия все еще улыбалась. – Джексон – мой парень. Он капитан команды по лакроссу. Наша команда по лакроссу – вроде как шишки здесь.

\- Никогда не видела эту игру. – Призналась Эллисон, чувствуя себя поглощенной вихрем новых вещей, которые говорила Лидия, быстро шагая к спортзалу.

\- Ну, сегодня мы определенно должны это исправить. Команду все еще набирают, но мы можем пойти и посмотреть на это, если ты свободна после занятий.

\- Кажется, да.

\- Прекрасно!

Лидия была общительной и энергичной, но Эллисон была рада, что кто-то был рядом во время физкультуры, и что ей было, с кем поговорить за обедом. Лидия показала, где покупать еду, и сказала, где они будут сидеть, пока они стояли в очереди.

Эллисон села рядом с Лидией, которая засияла, когда высокий и красивый светловолосый парень подошел и поставил свой поднос рядом с ними. Эллисон могла только предположить, что это и был Джексон, тот идеальный бойфренд, которого упоминала Лидия. Рядом с Джексоном свой поднос поставил другой парень. Его волосы были темнее, но он был таким же мускулистым, и Эллисон подумала, не попала ли она во вселенную Сумерек, где все неожиданно выглядели, как греческие боги, а она была вне этого круга.

\- Эллисон, - сказала Лидия, отвлекая ее от мыслей. – Это Джексон, о котором я говорила. А это Денни, вратарь в команде по лакроссу.

Темноволосый парень, Денни, улыбнулся.

\- Еще не вратарь.

Джексон фыркнул, откусывая от яблока.

\- Как будто тренер выберет кого-то другого. В прошлом году ты играл во второй линии только из-за Далтона, а он окончил школу.

\- Ну, посмотрим, - сказал Денни, оглядываясь, а затем помахал кому-то.

Эллисон видела, как лицо Джексона потемнело, а Лидия схватила его за руку, как будто это могло удержать его от истерики.

Еще двое парней подсели к Денни.

\- Спасибо, - сказал парень с бритой головой, но внимание Эллисон было приковано к другому парню, Скотту, которого она видела на первом уроке.

\- Привет, - сказал он, глядя на нее.

\- Привет. – Она чувствовала себя очень неловко, не зная, что сказать. Она открыла рот, чтобы поблагодарить его за ручку, и ей, наверное, стоило ее вернуть, но Джексон заговорил с его другом, и возможность завести разговор была потеряна.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Стилински?

Парень рядом с Денни победно улыбнулся.

\- Обедаю. С моими друзьями. – Он склонил голову, когда Денни посмотрел на него. – И с моим парнем. Какие-то проблемы?

Эллисон видела, что Джексон пытался что-то ответить, пока все смотрели на него. Он немного поворчал, но ничего не добавил и продолжил яростно грызть яблоко.

Денни и его парень начали обсуждать фильмы, и Эллисон могла лишь догадываться, что они собирались куда-то в пятницу. Она посмотрела на Скотта, и, наконец, смогла вставить слово.

\- Спасибо, что одолжил ручку.

\- Без проблем, - сказал он с полным ртом еды, затем понял, что сделал, и прикрыл рот. – Извиняюсь.

Эллисон рассмеялась.

\- Она тебе нужна? Или, эм, мне стоит отдать ее твоему другу?

Скотт посмотрел на своего друга, а затем пожал плечами.

\- У Стайлза почти арсенал из ручек. Вряд ли он будет скучать по этой.

Эллисон кивнула и начала есть, когда Джексон и Стайлз начали обмениваться саркастичными замечаниями. Лидия, наблюдавшая за их переругиванием, смотрела на Денни с веселым удивлением. Эллисон снова взглянула на Скотта, который наблюдал за ней. Она улыбнулась ему. Школа была не так уж ужасна.

 

***

 

В пятницу, около шести вечера, Стайлз понял, что понятия не имеет, что следует надевать на свидание. Он ехал из леса, покрытый грязью и синяками, потому что Дерек не смягчал удары. Денни должен был придти через час, а он не представлял, что надеть, или что есть, или вообще что-то либо.

Он даже не знал, будет ли его отец дома.

Стайлз в раздражении побился головой о руль и прибавил газу. Машина его отца все еще стояла у дома, и он выругался, прежде чем вбежал внутрь.

\- Привет, пап! Я в душ! Ты работаешь сегодня? – прокричал он, пытаясь подняться по лестнице и остаться незамеченным. Он не думал, что на лице все еще были заметны синяки, но он был весь в грязи.

\- Стайлз. Стой. – Стайлз замер, занеся ногу над ступенькой. – Повернись и объясни. – Стайлз повернулся и увидел отца в форме. Он вздохнул с облегчением, потому что это значило, что тот скоро уедет на работу.

\- Эм. Объяснить что?

\- Почему ты выглядишь так, будто весь последний час катался по земле. – Отец оглядел его.

Стайлз посмотрел на себя.

\- Ну, Дерек помогал мне с лакроссом.

\- Я думал, ты ушел из команды.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Это не значит, что я не хочу продолжать играть время от времени.

Отец странно на него посмотрел.

\- То есть, ты все еще проводишь время с Дереком?

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Я приклеил его адрес на холодильник. И, вообще-то, я собираюсь заняться кое-чем кое с кем меньше, чем через час, так что мне правда нужно подняться наверх и принять душ.

\- «Кое-кто» – не очень содержательная формулировка.

Стайлз переступил с одной ноги на другую.

\- Ты знаешь Денни? – его отец кивнул. – Ну, я вроде как пригласил его на свидание? Поэтому он придет, и мы посмотрим кино.

Отец скрестил руки на груди.

\- Ты пригласил Денни на свидание? – Стайлз кивнул. – И он придет сюда? – Стайлз снова кивнул. – Почему вы не можете просто сделать как все, и пойти в кино?

Стайлз выдохнул.

\- Мы пытались, но там сейчас отстойные фильмы. Или Денни их уже видел, так что вместо этого он приходит к нам. – Стайлз нетерпеливо дернулся. – Теперь я могу пойти в душ?

Его отец вздохнул.

\- Ты не мог сообщить мне об этом свидании немного раньше?

\- Я даже не подумал! Ты против?

\- Денни хороший парень, - его отец взглянул на него, - Надеюсь, что ты будешь следовать комендантскому часу и закончишь все раньше полуночи. Не заставляй меня будить миссис Минчин, чтобы убедиться, что ты в кровати.

Стайлз вздрогнул.

\- Пап! Мне шестнадцать! Я могу лечь спать без помощи Старой Матильды. 

Судя по взгляду отца, тот ему не поверил.

\- Иди в душ. Это твое первое свидание с Денни, так? Мне еще не нужно говорить с тобой на тему секса?

\- О господи! – закричал Стайлз, взбегая по лестнице прежде, чем его отец успел сказать что-то еще. Он услышал, как тот рассмеялся, и включил воду. Стайлз проигнорировал это, моясь и дроча так быстро, как только мог. Он очень не хотел, чтобы что-то пошло не так.

Он ничего не ожидал. Конечно, в школе у них с Денни все складывалось. Они разговаривали, писали друг другу смс на уроках, а после занятий он сел рядом с Лидией и Эллисон и наблюдал за тренировкой команды. Но это не значило, что им будет комфортно друг с другом наедине. И Стайлз знал, что он рисковал и мог обратиться. Он всегда рисковал.

Отчасти, поэтому он провел последние три часа в лесу, дерясь с Дереком. Его волк был обессилен. Это дало ему немного больше свободы действий с Денни, хотя он ни на что не рассчитывал. Объятия у них выходили неловкими, так что они пожимали друг другу руки, как неудачники, когда встречались и прощались.

Стайлз оделся за пять минут до того, как прозвенел звонок на входной двери, но Стайлз почувствовал Денни, когда тот только ступил на улицу. У него не было машины, и Стайлз выругался на себя за то, что не предложил подвезти его.

Он прыгнул к двери и открыл ее с улыбкой, которая немедленно померкла при виде того, как выглядел Денни. Он был одет в черные джинсы, которые ему шли, и узкую серую футболку, и хотя это ничем не отличалось от того, что он обычно носил, атмосфера нервозности создавала совершенно иное впечатление. Он не был тем уверенным в себе подростком, к которому привык Стайлз.

Стайлз открыл дверь, молча пропуская Денни. Он не знал, что сказать, так что его глаза остановились на стопке дисков, которую держал Денни.

\- Что ты принес?

Денни проследил за его взглядом и неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Мне очень нравится, эм, смотреть фильмы и критиковать, как в них используют компьютеры. – Он помахал коробкой с «Военными играми» и «Днем Независимости». – И иногда, комментировать те случаи, когда их используют правильно, - признал он, когда Стайлз посмотрел на «Ограбление по-итальянски». – Это вроде как… мое увлечение?

Он выглядел нервозно, и Стайлз моргнул.

\- Звучит потрясающе. Я люблю «Мистический Научный Театр 3000»*. – Он сделал шаг назад, отходя в гостиную. – Не знаю, ты ел или как? У нас мало еды, но можно сходить в магазин? – Стайлз посмотрел на Денни, который только пожал плечами, когда Стайлз вручил ему кипу меню из ресторанов с едой на вынос. Стайлз нервно сел на диван рядом с Денни, просматривая стопку фильмов, которую тот принес.

Он понятия не имел, что делает, и даже не был уверен, как они заказали еду, или как они вставили диск в проигрыватель, или как они умудрились посмотреть фильм и разговаривать о нем так, будто действительно общались друг с другом.

Стайлз почти не ощутил, как прошел вечер, хотя чувствовал Денни все это время. Он заметил, как они придвигались друг к другу, пока их руки не переплелись к моменту, когда Уилл Смит тащил пришельца по пустыне, а к концу фильма они уже сидели, обнявшись. Когда Стайлз поднялся поставить другой фильм и понял, что была почти половина двенадцатого, он не мог поверить, что они посмотрели два фильма так быстро. Он также не мог поверить, что так долго набирался храбрости, чтобы взять Денни за руку.

Он поколебался, думая, стоит ли поставить «Ограбление по-итальянски», потому что у него уже были наготове комментарии к каждой сцене с Сетом Грином, но он решил этого не делать. Он не хотел проверять обещание отца, который грозился попросить Матильду зайти.

Стайлз посмотрел на Денни, сидящего на диване.

\- Я не думал, что уже так поздно.

Денни моргнул и посмотрел на экран мобильного.

\- О, ого. Ну, это не проблема. Я обещал маме, что вернусь не позже часа.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, опускаясь обратно на диван и прижимаясь к Денни. В комнате было темно, единственным источником света был телевизор.

\- Это отстой, потому что отец сказал, что я должен лечь в полночь.

Денни выпятил нижнюю губу, и Стайлз очень, _очень_ хотел ее поцеловать. Он чувствовал, как кожа становилась горячее, когда они с Денни сели рядом и дышали одним воздухом. Поцеловать его будет несложно, и они могут заниматься этим последующие полчаса. Стайлз не думал, что они зайдут дальше. Он не будет делать ничего, из-за чего может даже возникнуть риск потерять контроль.

Денни прижался своим лбом к его.

\- Да. Отстой. – Он улыбнулся и погладил Стайлза по щеке. – Спасибо, что вытерпел мои комментарии.

\- Это было здорово. Но в следующий раз мы определенно дойдем до «Ограбления по-итальянски».

\- Мой любимый фильм, - прошептал Денни.

Стайлз сглотнул. Он слышал в голосе Денни предвкушение, и вновь ощущал тот запах. Если бы Стайлз придвинулся ближе, поцеловал Денни, прижался к нему, то он был знал точно, возбуждение это или нет. Ему становилось жарко, и он мог почувствовать волка близко к поверхности сознания. Он раздраженно закрыл глаза, пытаясь усмирить волка силой мысли, или хотя бы заставить того делать, что он хочет. Что угодно, лишь бы с пальцев исчезли когти, а зубы перестали ощущаться такими острыми.

\- Я могу отвезти тебя домой, - прошептал в ответ Стайлз, и ощутил, как от Денни начал исходить запах разочарования.

Он знал, что надо было сказать совсем не это, но он не мог сказать ничего другого, потому что тогда он бы рисковал сорваться. Он был уверен, что Дерек слонялся где-то неподалеку, чтобы успеть прибежать раньше, чем будет нанесен серьезный ущерб. И под «серьезным ущербом» Стайлз подразумевал смерть Денни, потому что показать, что он оборотень, уже было плохо.

\- Ладно, - сказал Денни, и было очевидно, что он старался не показать, как расстроен. Он отодвинулся, и Стайлзу стало не хватать тепла. – Мы определенно скоро это повторим.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Определенно.

Денни обулся, и Стайлз отдал обратно его диски.

\- Мне было неожиданно весело, - сказал Денни, пока они шли к джипу.

\- Мне тоже.

\- Может, в следующий раз ты принесешь какие-нибудь фильмы? – спросил Денни, и Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Только если ты хочешь потратить двенадцать часов своей жизни на мои разглагольствования о «Властелине Колец». Или мы можем досмотреть те фильмы, которые ты выбрал.

\- «Властелин Колец» звучит многообещающе.

\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Дождись, пока мы доберемся до середины «Двух Башен», а я все еще буду оплакивать Боромира.

Денни усмехнулся.

\- Если понадобится, я позволю тебе поплакать у меня на плече. – Его улыбка стала хитрой. – Мне приходится делать это для Джексона каждый раз, когда Лидия заставляет нас смотреть «Дневник памяти».

Стайлз ликующе рассмеялся.

\- Шутишь? Лучше бы ты не шутил, потому что это просто бесценно.

Денни кивнул.

\- То есть, обычно это скупые мужские слезы, но все равно слезы.

\- Скупые тоже сойдут.

Остаток пути они ехали молча, держась за руки. Ему было приятно держать Денни за руку, и Стайлз сжал ее, просто чтобы почувствовать, как Денни крепче обхватывает его пальцы.

Он выпустил Денни, и это было неловко, потому что было очевидно, что они оба хотели поцеловать друг друга, но Стайлз не мог. Его волк был все еще слишком близко к поверхности сознания, и он не мог рисковать. Они неуклюже обнялись, и Денни мельком поцеловал его в щеку, прежде чем вылетел из джипа и пошел к своему дому.

Стайлз смотрел ему вслед, и прикоснулся рукой к щеке. Он моргнул, и не мог не улыбнуться во весь рот. Он был потрясающ! На следующий день он собирался капать Дереку на мозги до тех пор, пока тот не расскажет, как контролировать себя достаточно, чтобы в следующий раз он смог действительно поцеловать своего парня.

 

***

 

Стайлз пах похотью, когда пришел к Дереку в квартиру, и от его дружка Скотта пахло не лучше. Дерек не спрашивал, потому что не хотел ничего об этом знать. Он и так был вынужден страдать, сидя весь прошлый вечер у дома Стайлза и прислушиваясь к происходящему внутри, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот не сорвется. Он был рад, что ничего не было, потому что Дерек вовсе не был уверен, что смог бы сидеть и слушать это.

Он много чего делал ради стаи, но прислушиваться к спариванию ему совершенно не хотелось. Стайлз, кажется, очень чутко прислушивался к себе, и имел достаточно самоконтроля, чтобы понять, когда нужно остановиться. Если бы он только знал, как теперь сказать Стайлзу, что он им гордится, и при этом не признаться в том, что всю ночь слушал его сердцебиение, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.

Но Дерек не знал, как это сделать, поэтому ничего не сказал.

Кроме как задал вопрос о том, что за херня была у Стайлза на заднем сидении джипа.

\- Это диван.

Дерек таращился на бежевый двухместный диван, который Стайлз как-то умудрился впихнуть на заднее сидение. Он задействовал веревку, и одно окно пришлось оставить открытым, но тем не менее.

\- Я вижу. Что он здесь делает?

Стайлз закатил глаза, пока Скотт открывал багажник.

\- Потому что я купил его тебе, идиот.

Дерек выглядел растерянным.

\- Но почему?

Скотт по очереди посмотрел на них.

\- Потому что у тебя отстойная квартира, вот почему.

Он не сжался под взглядом, которым Дерек его наградил, что его, честно говоря, впечатлило. Он подумал, что выражение «я сейчас описаюсь» было приклеено к лицу парня. Скотт пожал плечами, когда Стайлз вытащил диван с заднего сидения.

\- Тебе негде сидеть. Картонные коробки не считаются.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, а затем вздохнул, помогая вынуть диван. Он знал, что Стайлз может поднять его и один, но помощь бы не помешала. Диван был странной формы, и Стайлз странно его держал. Дерек увидел, что кто-то выходит из дома, и схватил диван за другой конец прежде, чем кто-то заметил бы, как необычно выглядело то, что Стайлз может нести его в одиночку.

\- Поэтому ты купил диван? – Спросил он. – Как?

\- Видишь ли, Дерек, это может показаться тебе странным, но можно поехать в место, которое называется комиссионка, и купить то, что считается мебелью.

Дерек посмотрел на диван.

\- Ты купил мне пользованный диван.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто там обязательно есть клопы или что-то такое. Их там нет! Я полностью его обнюхал, - сказал Стайлз, когда они занесли диван в гостиную.

\- Как ты вообще смог его себе позволить? – Дерек был почти уверен, что из них двоих работа была только у Скотта, и что Стайлз не был таким коварным, чтобы манипуляциями вынудить Скотта купить ему диван.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- В Черную Пятницу я купил себе новый плоский телевизор. Он мне больше не нужен, так что я продал его за удивительно большие деньги, и купил на них стол, еще диван, два книжных шкафа и пару табуретов, которые ждут меня в комиссионке.

Дерек посмотрел на него, а затем провел рукой по лицу.

\- Знаешь, я мог сам купить себе мебель.

\- Знаю. Поэтому я не купил тебе кровать или что-то еще для твоего логова. Это ты обустроишь сам. – Стайлз усмехнулся, пока Скотт переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Дай мне собраться, и я помогу тебе сделать это быстрее. Можно засунуть табуретки и стол в мою машину.

Стайлз с триумфом поднял руки.

\- Успех!

\- Я делаю это еще и для того, чтобы накладывать вето на все, что мне не понравится.

\- Ну и ладно, - сказал Стайлз. – У меня потрясающий вкус.

 *

Дерек должен был признать, что иметь шкаф для книг было полезно. Он еще не распаковал все, что спас из своего старого дома, и совсем не был уверен, что сможет это сделать в ближайшее время, но он вытащил из коробок все книги, которые привез из Нью-Йорка – те, которые собирала Лора. Когда они закончили их распаковывать, Стайлз взял одну из самых старых и рухнул на диван, сворачиваясь калачиком и пролистывая ее.

Дерек не знал, что он в ней искал, поэтому оставил все, как есть. Скотту нужно было идти на работу вскоре после полудня, и у Дерека было чувство, что после его ухода Стайлз начнет говорить о том, о чем действительно хотел. Это было просто предчувствие. Иногда он ощущал такое, когда что-то происходило с Лорой, и с некоторыми из кузенов – он чувствовал, что они были переполнены новостями.

Стайлз помахал на прощание Скотту, и как только Дерек услышал, как закрылась входная дверь, Стайлз отложил книгу.

\- Дерек, ты должен помочь мне с контролем.

Дерек глубоко вдохнул.

\- Я говорил, что это плохая идея.

Стайлз сердито на него посмотрел.

\- Ничего не случилось, но я чувствовал себя так, будто оно собиралось случиться.

\- Поэтому тебе нужно положить этому конец.

\- Дерек, мне шестнадцать, и это первый человек, которому я нравлюсь!

\- Думаешь, это то, ради чего стоит потерять стаю? – Дерек прикрыл глаза, пытаясь не вспоминать пожар. – Если бы ты сорвался, если бы что-то случилось, я бы не смог тебя защитить.

Стайлз посмотрел на него, и Дерек поинтересовался про себя, мог ли Стайлз видеть, о чем он думает.

\- Дерек, что, как ты думаешь, может случиться? Я просто волнуюсь, что обращусь прямо во время поцелуя, и Денни все увидит, и я могу ему навредить. Ты сильно сгущаешь краски.

Дерек таращился на него, неожиданно потеряв дар речи. Он прикрыл глаза, ужасно себя чувствуя. Он не понял, что делает. Он переносил всю свою неуверенность и страхи на Стайлза, который даже не все знал. Или вообще ничего не знал. Стайлз был просто глупым шестнадцатилетним подростком, который хотел другого шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Дерек знал, что с кем бы ни был Стайлз, это не мог быть охотник. Он прошвырнулся по городу сразу после того, как переехал в новую квартиру, и не обнаружил никаких охотников. Он залег на дно, но знал, что некоторые семьи ( _Ардженты_ , прошептал его разум) следили за определенными именами, и не был уверен, что его не отслеживают.

Он должен был быть осторожен.

\- Мы живем в опасном мире, Стайлз, - вместо этого сказал Дерек. – Возможно, самое худшее, что может случиться – это если ты навредишь своему парню, но что, ты думаешь,  он сделает? Легко примет новость о существовании оборотней?

Стайлз выглядел испуганным, но когда он заговорил, Дерек был уверен, что тот не сдастся.

\- Ты можешь помочь мне, или нет? Я отказываюсь жить в страхе перед тем, что я должен контролировать.

\- Ладно. Но если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь, что срываешься, то откажешься от этой затеи. – Сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз встрепенулся и начал активно кивать. – А теперь сядь и молчи, пока я думаю, как это лучше объяснить.

\- Дерек, ты лучший, и я отдам тебе своего перворожденного сына.

Дерек фыркнул.

\- Дочери лучше подходят для жертвоприношений.

\- Ха-ха-ха, - сказал Стайлз, но Дерек чувствовал, что тот расслабляется. Он ненавидел это чувство, но ощущал, что начинает доверять Стайлзу. Он продолжал пытаться подавить это, его разум говорил, что это было слишком быстро, но каждый день Стайлз делал что-то, что заставляло его хотеть верить тому всей душой. Дерек знал, что это случится рано или поздно, но яркость этого ощущения била под дых.

 

***

 

Начались тренировки по лакроссу. Произошли изменения в команде, и Стайлз был рад видеть, что Скотту досталось место в основном составе. Вообще, у него были планы после школы, но затем Денни попросил его остаться и посмотреть на игру, и спросил, не могут ли они потусоваться вместе после тренировки.

Стайлз сказал «да» даже раньше, чем отменил все планы с Дереком. Он был не в восторге от самого себя, но когда тот написал ему, что все в порядке, ему немного полегчало.

Он знал, что Дерек искал альфу, как мог, но Стайлз не знал, что еще он делал в то время, когда они не были вместе. Он надеялся, что его вскоре достаточно улучшит навыки, чтобы помогать Дереку.

Стайлз тренировал свои способности, пока наблюдал за тренировкой, и тренировал техники успокоения, которые Дерек показал в субботу. Стайлз был вполне уверен, что будет готов, если что-то случится в этот день, или в следующий, или на неделе. Он чувствовал, что может действовать слегка не по плану, поэтому, когда Денни после тренировки помахал ему, чтобы он спустился с трибун, Стайлз пошел за ним в раздевалку.

Джексон посмотрел на него с угрозой, и никуда не уходил, пока все остальные медленно собирались и покидали раздевалку. Стайлз сделал так, что единственной вещью, которую видел Джексон, была его улыбка, когда он разговаривал с Денни.

\- Эй, думаю, Лидия ждет, когда ты подвезешь ее до дома, - сказал Денни и пошел в душ.

Джексон проводил его взглядом, и как только зашумела вода, повернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Я не знаю, что ты с ним сделал, но ты должен остановиться.

Стайлз моргнул. 

\- Что?

\- Ты слышал. Он был бодрым и порхал все выходные.

\- Разве это не хорошо? – спросил Стайлз, но Джексона, кажется, несло.

\- Не знаю, что он в тебе нашел, потому что в прошлом году ты был просто грязью у меня на ботинке, но если ты сделаешь ему больно, я тебя уничтожу.

У Стайлза отвисла челюсть, и он не мог вымолвить ни слова, пока Джексон собирал сумку и уходил из раздевалки. Он понятия не имел, что только что произошло. Он был почти уверен, что Джексон только что угрожал ему, но это, наверное, значило, что Джексон принял то, что они встречаются? Стайлз тряхнул головой, и тут же подумал о Денни в душе.

Шум воды смолк, и Денни тут же возник перед Стайлзом, вытираясь полотенцем.

\- Он тебе угрожал?

Стайлз посмотрел вверх, стараясь смотреть на лицо Денни, и не задерживаться взглядом на его груди.

\- Угрожал? Да. Но, думаю, он еще и одобрил меня? Он использовал много серьезных слов, которых я раньше от него не слышал.

Денни засмеялся и отбросил полотенце, ища футболку. Он уже был в спортивных шортах, в которых собирался поехать домой, и Стайлз наблюдал за тем, как он одевается.

\- Тебя подвезти до дома? – спросил Стайлз.

Денни усмехнулся.

\- Зависит от того, какие у тебя планы.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Я вроде как отменил свои договоренности с Дереком, моим, эм, тем парнем, который был со мной в видеопрокате, - объяснил Стайлз, видя непонимающий взгляд Денни. – Так что я собирался потом заехать к нему и убедиться, что он не влез в неприятности.

\- О. Просто моей мамы не будет дома пару часов, и я подумал, что мы могли заехать ко мне? Заняться домашней работой?

Сердце Стайлза пустилось вскачь, и он тупо кивнул.

\- Ага, звучит здорово.

Денни оживился.

\- Правда?

Стайлз кивнул, поворачиваясь к Денни.

\- Да. Слушай, мне очень понравилось в пятницу.

\- Мне тоже, - с улыбкой сказал Денни.

\- И мне, правда, очень, очень нужно было сделать это тогда, а не сейчас, - сказал Стайлз, и прежде чем его покинул прилив храбрости, он наклонился вперед и прижался губами к губам Денни.

Через секунду Денни поцеловал его в ответ. Стайлз расслабился, придвигаясь ближе. Ни ситуация, ни место не были идеальными, но Стайлз должен был сделать это, просто чтобы узнать, что он может.

Денни поднял руку и погладил его челюсть, немного наклоняя голову, чтобы поменять угол. Когда они разорвали поцелуй, он застонал, и почувствовал, что пытается удержать Денни, даже пока они просто стояли и тяжело дышали.

Стайлз положил руку на плечо Денни и открыл глаза, оглядывая того и пытаясь понять, не сделал ли он что-то не так. Денни улыбался, и Стайлз не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Я действительно рад, что ты это сделал, - прошептал Денни.

\- Я тоже, - сказал Стайлз. Он чувствовал, как сила волка бурлит в венах, но это не было тем оглушительно сильным желанием, как в пятницу. Он начинал думать, что берет его под контроль.

*

С этого момента все начало налаживаться, как он и думал. Разумеется, не сразу, и его жизнь не перевернулась кардинально, но она все равно… менялась. Стайлз прекрасно себя чувствовал после того, как проводил вечер в обнимку с Денни, когда они целовались под аккомпанемент очередного фильма. Он прекрасно справлялся все это время и даже не был близок к тому, чтобы сорваться. Он просто вдыхал носом и выдыхал ртом, и мог сосредоточиться на том, как Денни гладил его тело сквозь одежду. Он отвечал ему тем же – и их ноги переплетались, и это было идеально.

Проблема возникла не в процессе, а после него. И он действительно думал, что этой проблемы можно было бы избежать, если бы Дерек не был застенчивой сволочью и умел пользоваться словами. Именно поэтому Стайлз яростно барабанил в дверь его квартиры в два часа ночи, наплевав на то, что тот мог спать.

Дверь распахнулась, и Стайлз свирепо глянул на Дерека.

\- Стайлз, в чем дело? – спросил Дерек, поморщив нос, потому что он не мог не учуять то, чем пахло от Стайлза.

\- Не знаю, ты мне скажи. У меня узел на члене! – Дерек в ужасе вытаращился на него, и Стайлз зарычал, отталкивая его в сторону, чтобы войти в квартиру. – Ты не мог упомянуть это, когда мы говорили по душам на тему контроля? – Дерек застыл соляным столбом у двери, а Стайлз размахивал руками, стоя в середине гостиной. – Алло? Член! Узел! Это ненормально? Не хочешь помочь?

Дерек оставался все таким же бесполезным, и Стайлз рухнул на диван.

\- Моя жизнь кончена, - ныл он. – Окончательно и бесповоротно. У меня никогда ни с кем не будет близости. Я должен завершить свою жизнь сейчас.

\- Перестань драматизировать.

\- Он разговаривает! – воскликнул Стайлз, и Дерек зарычал на него, чтобы тот вел себя тише. В конце концов, они находились в многоквартирном доме. – Прости, - пробормотал Сайлз. – Но дополнения к моему пенису? Я бы хотел быть в курсе.

\- Когда? – спросил Дерек, и хотя Стайлз видел, каких усилий ему стоил этот вопрос, он все еще чувствовал, что этого было недостаточно.

\- Что когда? Когда оно впервые случилось? Ну, впервые я заметил это сегодня ночью, когда я занимался этим, и я имею в виду, процесс был в самом разгаре.

\- Стайлз! Нет. Я имел в виду. Твой парень, он заметил это?

\- Боже, надеюсь, что нет! Мы не зашли так далеко! Он появился, когда я приехал домой. – Стайлз спрятал лицо под подушкой. – Поверить не могу, что это происходит.

\- Мы оба не можем, - пробормотал Дерек, проводя рукой по губам.

Стайлз мрачно посмотрел на него.

\- Ты не мог раньше сказать?

\- Я не знал, что это произойдет! То есть, ты не первый день оборотень! Я думал, что если это и случится, то ты уже привыкнешь и будешь в курсе!

\- О Господи! Ты совершенно бесполезен в качестве волчьего Йоды! Я лишаю тебя статуса! – провыл Стайлз в диванные подушки, сотрясаясь всем телом, чтобы продемонстрировать глубину своего отчаяния.

Дерек зарычал на него, и Стайлз зарычал в ответ, хоть звук и был заглушен подушкой.

\- Итак. Никто не видел?

\- Нет! Боже, я был один. В своей комнате. Дрочил. В одиночестве. Я и моя рука. – Стайлз специально перебарщивал, чтобы Дерек почувствовал себя неуютно. – А затем, когда я уже почти, ну ты знаешь, кончил, - Стайлз взмахнул рукой, - узел! Прямо там!

\- Да. Это я понял. – Дерек тяжело вздохнул. – Ты знаешь, что есть способ это контролировать?

Стайлз подскочил.

\- Что? – Дерек покраснел, но перед Стайлзом замаячило решение, и его не волновал стыд. – Говори сейчас, Дерек, или я буду ныть дальше.

Дерек еще немного порычал, но Стайлзу было уже все равно. Он был уверен, что однажды Дерек поймет, что это бесполезно.

\- Ну, это случилось в первый раз, да? Очевидно, это происходит не всегда. Следовательно, ты можешь это контролировать. Конец истории.

\- Нет, не _конец истории_. Начало истории. Объясняй.

\- Это как все остальное. Узел – часть обращения.

\- Я не помню, чтобы у меня был узел, когда я обращался.

\- Ты трахался, когда обращался?

\- Туше, - застонал Стайлз и приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека. – То есть эта штука с узлом работает так же, как остальная трансформация? – Дерек кивнул. – То есть, надо просто лучше себя контролировать? – Дерек снова кивнул. Стайлз снова упал на диван. – Слава богу. Я думал, что останусь фриком навечно.

\- Мои поздравления, - со вздохом произнес Дерек. – Теперь твой кризис предотвращен, и мы больше никогда не будем об этом говорить, и я иду обратно спать.

\- Круто. Я остаюсь здесь. – Сказал Стайлз, похлопывая по дивану. – Он удобный.

Он не видел, как Дерек закатывает глаза, но был уверен, что он это делает.

\- Ладно. У твоего отца ночная смена?

Стайлз кивнул.

\- До четверга. Так что я собираюсь просто остаться здесь и размышлять о своем жизненном выборе.

\- Желаю тебе приятно провести время. Если ты разбудишь меня, когда будешь уходить в школу, я…

\- Вырвешь мне глотку своими зубами, я понял, верзила. – Стайлз поднял вверх большой палец и не отрывал головы от дивана, пока Дерек не запер дверь в свою комнату. Он глубоко вздохнул и повозился, чтобы улечься поудобнее. Об этом он не будет рассказывать Скотту. Определенно не будет.

С другой стороны, даже если все закончится неудачей, наверняка существовали люди, у которых был такой фетиш. В конце концов, в интернете было все.

 

***

 

\- Так, как дела в школе? – спросил отец Эллисон за ужином.

Эллисон оторвала взгляд от пасты и проглотила ее, прежде чем ответить.

\- Все в порядке? У меня появилась пара друзей, так что они мне помогают.

\- Видишь, я же говорила! – с улыбкой сказала ее мать. – Ты умная и чудесная девочка. Ты везде сможешь влиться в компанию.

Эллисон покраснела.

\- Ну, я бы так не сказала. Но все в порядке. Я остаюсь после уроков и смотрю на тренировки по лакроссу с Лидией и Стайлзом, их парни в команде, так что мы вроде как за них болеем. Еще, Лидия и Стайлз ходят со мной на некоторые уроки, так что иногда, если становится скучно, мы вместе делаем домашнее задание. – Она пожала плечами. – Это весело.

\- Ну, это хорошо. – Улыбаясь, сказал отец. – Значит, ты будешь ходить на матчи по лакроссу?

Она кивнула.

\- Думаю, да. Я знаю пару членов команды – Джексона, он капитан, и Денни, вратаря. Мы вроде как компания. – Эллисон не знала, правильное ли слово она подобрала, чтобы описать их всех, но это было единственным, что пришло ей в голову. Очевидно, Денни и Джексон были лучшими друзьями, Лидия была девушкой Джексона и хорошим другом Денни. Еще был Стайлз, который встречался с Денни, а Скотт был его лучшим другом.

Эллисон не могла сдержать улыбку, расползавшуюся на лице при мысли о Скотте. У них были некоторые совместные уроки, и он всегда был рядом, когда у нее возникали вопросы, а она всегда помогала, когда у него были трудности. И они были двумя одиночками в компании, так что когда парочки начинали обсуждать свидания, они вдвоем оставались за бортом. Так что у них была общая тема для разговоров.

Они уже обменялись номерами, просто для удобства, но Эллисон обнаружила, что друг с другом они переписывались гораздо больше, чем она переписывалась с кем-либо другим, кроме своей тети. Ей нравилось проводить время, общаясь со Скоттом - даже больше, чем с кем-либо другим. Он был открытым и дружелюбным, и даже если он шутил меньше, чем Стайлз, у него было другое чувство юмора, которое Эллисон с каждым днем ценила все больше.

\- Вообще-то Джексон устраивает вечеринку в следующую среду, - произнесла Эллисон, прерывая разговор родителей на тему поездки, которая предстояла ее отцу на следующей неделе. – Можно мне пойти? – Скотт говорил что-то о том, что они могут пойти вместе. И поскольку он не назвал это свиданием, то он и не назвал это не-свиданием, так что Эллисон надеялась, что из этого что-то выйдет.

Ее родители переглянулись.

\- Где будет эта вечеринка?

Эллисон пожала плечами.

\- У Джексона. Но думаю, она будет маленькой. – _Учитывая все обстоятельства_ , подумала она, вкручивая вилку в пасту и стараясь не лгать напрямую. – Я вернусь вовремя, ведь утром будут занятия и так далее.

\- Ну, почему нет? – С улыбкой сказала ее мать. – Новая школа, новое место. Если ты вернешься вовремя.

Эллисон просияла.

\- Конечно! – она не могла дождаться конца ужина, чтобы написать Скотту, что она с радостью пойдет с ним.

 

***

 

\- То есть, как это он не придет? – требовательно спросил Джексон, когда они с Денни тренировались. Денни выдохнул, закончив последний цикл.

\- Вот так. У него уже есть планы. – Джексон посмотрел на него. – Что? Ты даже не хотел, чтобы он приходил.

\- Конечно, не хотел! Но туда придешь ты! Так что я подумал, что и он будет.

\- Поменяйся со мной, - сказал Денни, садясь и напрягая бицепс. Джексон сел рядом, потянувшись, чтобы помассировать мышцы. Денни зашипел. – Все в порядке, все в порядке. Вот, я тебя подстрахую.

Джексон смотрел, как Денни поднялся и встал в исходную позу.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, почему он тебе нравится. У вас даже настоящих свиданий не было, только эти дурацкие кинопросмотры друг у друга, а теперь он отказывается идти на вечеринку.

\- Джексон, _это и есть_ свидания. Только потому, что мы не появляемся на людях…

\- И почему же вы не появляетесь? Он тебя стыдится?

Денни вздохнул, предлагая Джексону мел.

\- Ты, очевидно, пропустил ту часть, где мы с ним вместе обедали, держались за руки в холле и целовали друг друга при встрече и на прощание. – Джексон заворчал, но Денни продолжил. – Нам правда нужно снова об этом говорить?

\- Да. Нужно. Потому что, Денни, ты мой лучший друг, и ты никогда раньше не удостаивал Стилински взглядом.

\- Готов? – Джексон кивнул и начал поднимать штангу, пока Денни говорил. – С ним очень весело. Да. Поэтому он мне нравится. Он не требует невозможного, и спокойно общается со своими друзьями, и нормально относится к тому, что мы с тобой тусуемся вместе. Он не раздувает из мухи слона.

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему тот парень ревновал.

Денни засмеялся, и Джексон закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на весе.

\- Ну, в тот вечер ты был слишком любвеобилен.

\- Тот парень плохо с тобой обращался, - проворчал Джексон.

\- Я знаю. – Сказал Денни с теплом и лаской в голосе. Это задело какие-то струны в глубине души Джексона. – И все же, - я говорю это специально для тебя, - поскольку Стайлз не может пойти на вечеринку, он сказал, что скоро у нас будет _настоящее свидание на публике_. – Денни замолчал на секунду и продолжил. – Но это все. Тут нет никакого секрета или чего-то темного и предосудительного. Двое людей просто наслаждаются обществом друг друга. – Джексон открыл глаза, заканчивая первый цикл как раз в тот момент, когда Денни хитро улыбнулся. – Ну и то, что он неплохо целуется, тоже не повредит.

Джексон сердито на него посмотрел.

\- Это мне было необязательно знать.

Денни просто рассмеялся и продолжил отсчитывать секунды, которые Джексону осталось отдыхать.

\- Я не жду, что вы двое станете лучшими друзьями. У вас и сейчас все неплохо получается. Правда. Начали.

Джексон начал новый цикл. Он сосредоточился на боли в руках и груди вместо бушующих эмоций. Что-то было неладно, и он не мог это объяснить.

 

***

 

Стайлз был разочарован тем, что пропустит вечеринку, и думал о том, чтобы рискнуть и просочиться туда на несколько часов, потому что он все же был туда приглашен, но к полудню среды он уже чувствовал волка близко к поверхности. По крайней мере, радостным был Скотт, который каждые несколько минут повторял Стайлзу, что он пойдет с Эллисон, и что у них будет свидание.

Стайлзу не хватило духу сказать Скотту, что это не считалось свиданием, если обе стороны не знали, что это свидание. Он был не настолько жесток, хоть ему и было сложно промолчать, когда Скотт в тридцатый раз упомянул об этом. Когда занятия закончились, он помчался к своей машине, не думая, что высидит тренировку по лакроссу. Он хотел пробежаться по лесу.

Денни схватил его в тот момент, когда он добрался до джипа.

\- Эй, куда ты сбегаешь? – Он ухмыльнулся. – Математика была не так плоха, разве нет?

Стайлз моргнул и вернулся в реальность. Все его чувства сосредоточились на Денни, и волк рычал от необходимости быть ближе к нему, сделать с ним что-то, пометить его.

\- Что? – спросил Стайлз. – То есть. Нет, я просто… - он вытащил телефон, - Мне нужно встретиться с Дереком. – Его сердцебиение зашкаливало, и ему было сложнее управлять собой, чем когда-либо до этого.

Вчера они целовались, и ничего плохого не случилось. Стайлз тогда снял футболку, и все равно мог контролировать себя гораздо лучше, чем сейчас.

Денни нахмурился.

\- Ты даже не сможешь остаться на тренировку?

Стайлз почувствовал, как Денни придвинулся ближе, и быстро поцеловал его в губы. Он не мог сделать ничего большего, потому что они стояли очень близко, и Денни прижимал его к джипу, и от этого Стайлзу хотелось поменять их местами. Он так сильно этого хотел.

\- Прости, - слабо произнес Стайлз, - увидимся завтра, хорошо?

Он развернулся и залез в джип раньше, чем Денни смог его остановить. Стайлз помахал ему, отъезжая. Ему было плохо от того, что он вот так оставил Денни одного, но он больше не мог рисковать и находиться в общественном месте.

Стайлз поехал к старому дому Хейлов, где собирался оставить машину на ночь, и написал Дереку. Затем он написал отцу, напоминая, что будет ночевать у Скотта. Когда он закончил, его сердцебиение успокоилось, и он почти управлял собой. Он глубоко вдыхал через нос, потому что, хоть часть его и хотела выпустить волка, он чувствовал, что если отпустит вожжи, то Дереку сегодня прибавится работы – тому придется удерживать его от попыток найти Денни и Скотта.

Этого Стайлз не хотел.

Он поднял глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек подъехал и вышел из машины. Стайлз помахал ему, пытаясь улыбнуться.

\- Тяжелый день? – спросил Дерек, снимая кожаную куртку и кидая ее на заднее сидение. Стайлз пожал плечами и тоже снял толстовку.

\- Не такой, как остальные. Уверен, что ты слышал, как я почти потерял контроль минуту назад.

Дерек кивнул, глядя на свой старый дом. Стайлз заметил, как его взгляд стал затравленным, когда он глубоко вдохнул, и как на выдохе в его глазах промелькнуло льдисто-голубое.

\- Здесь кто-то был.

Стайлз повторил за ним, пытаясь задействовать свои органы чувств. Он узнавал запахи нескольких копов и команды кинологов, но им было уже несколько дней. Стайлз потряс головой, больше не ощущая никаких человеческих запахов.

\- Думаю, они все еще ищут, но мне кажется, что аконит достаточно замаскировал запах Лоры, чтобы собаки ее не нашли.

Дерек задержался взглядом на могиле Лоры, которая была нетронутой.

\- Возможно. – Он вздохнул. – Может, просто какие-то подростки. Я видел граффити внутри.

Стайлз кивнул, и они пошли прочь от дома.

\- Думаешь, они пытались мародерствовать?

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Я забрал большинство важных вещей.

\- Но ничего еще не распаковал, - напомнил Стайлз, но не из жестокости. Он знал, как тяжело разбирать вещи любимых людей. Дерек наконец поставил в гостиной одну фотографию, на которой они были вдвоем с сестрой. Стайлзу нравилось смотреть на нее, потому то на ней Дерек выглядел радостным, стоя перед статуей Свободы.

\- Думаешь, сегодня я буду нужен, чтобы держать тебя на поводке? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз развернулся, продолжая идти спиной вперед.

\- Возможно.

Он схватил Дерека за запястье, притягивая в объятие. Солнце еще не начинало садиться, но ему уже хотелось бегать.

Дерек игриво зарычал, и Стайлз вытащил волка на поверхность, чтобы они могли поиграть. Это чувствовалось, как освобождение – просто отпускать себя. Ему было лучше, чем в любой другой день, потому что он ощущал себя целым, а не двумя половинами.

Он подумал, так ли Дерек чувствовал себя постоянно, или он мог делить себя на части.

\- Держись поближе ко мне, - предупредил Дерек, когда Стайлз побежал, чтобы тот попробовал его догнать.

Время шло быстро, и с каждым часом Стайлз все лучше контролировал себя, даже после того, как солнце село и его чувства обострились. Он мог чувствовать запахи Скотта и Денни вдалеке, рядом с границей леса, возможно, на вечеринке, но он к ним не приближался. Он позволил Дереку вести его, бегал с ним по лесу, пока они не начали изнемогать от усталости, но все равно продолжали двигаться.

Стайлз закинул голову вверх и завыл, и его волку понравилось, когда Дерек провыл в ответ. Они были недалеко друг от друга – Дерек побежал по направлению ветра, а Стайлз - в противоположную сторону, чтобы он смог потренироваться в отслеживании запахов. Чтобы выследить Дерека в этот раз, он полагался на слух, во весь дух мчась к товарищу по стае.

Стрелу он не услышал.

Он завыл, когда она впилась ему в бок, и от боли перекинулся обратно в человека. Он чувствовал, как рана пыталась зарасти, но наконечник стрелы у него внутри был витым, как будто пытался максимально усилить вред, когда стрела смещалась.

Стайлз оглянулся, пытаясь увидеть, что в него выстрелило, и стараясь найти Дерека. Он слышал, как кто-то рычал и мчался к нему. Он заскулил и попытался встать, когда услышал вторую стрелу.

На этот раз, он смог уклониться и, нагнувшись, побежал к Дереку. Он заметил двух мужчин справа, но больше не хотел ничего знать. Как только он добрался до Дерека, тот схватил его за плечо и потащил в другом направлении.

Стайлз снова заскулил – от бега стрела сдвигалась, но Дерек только зарычал и, не оглядываясь, тащил их к краю леса. Они вывалились из пролеска на дорогу, и Стайлз понял, что они примерно в трех милях от города. Он прижался лицом к боку Дерека, не в силах остановить жалобные стоны.

Дерек потрепал его по волосам, заставляя выпрямиться.

\- Дай мне взглянуть на стрелу, - прошептал он, лихорадочно оглядываясь и затем потянувшись к древку.

Стайлз зашипел.

\- Думаю, она какая-то витая. Зазубренная?

Дерек кивнул.

\- Будет больно, но пока она в тебе, ты не сможешь излечиться. – Он без предупреждения вытащил стрелу из бока Стайлза, другой рукой зажимая ему рот, чтобы никто не услышал крика. – Ты скоро исцелишься. – Дерек отломал наконечник стрелы и положил его в карман, а затем крепче подхватил Стайлза. – Давай, нам нужно вернуться ко мне в квартиру.

У Стайлза дрожали колени, и в итоге он навалился на Дерека, когда они шли к городу. Мимо них никто не проезжал, и уже на полпути его рана перестала кровоточить. Он мог стоять сам, но находиться так близко к Дереку было очень комфортно, так что он не пытался отстраниться.

\- Что это было? – наконец спросил Стайлз, когда они добрались до окраины города. По крайней мере, они вышли к нужной стороне, и квартира Дерека была всего в нескольких кварталах.

\- Охотники, - пробормотал Дерек. Стайлз заметил, в каком ужасе он был.

\- Я думал… почему там были охотники?

\- Потому что мы – то, на что охотятся.

Стайлз уткнулся лицом в плечо Дерека, не желая об этом думать.

\- Почему они не напали в прошлый раз?

\- Наверное, только приехали. Я ничего не заметил.

\- Это ими пахло около твоего дома, да?

Дерек зарычал.

\- Охотники знали, что мы там жили. Должно быть, они в курсе, что я вернулся.

Стайлз нахмурился.

\- А может, они искали альфу? Они могли выслеживать его.

Дерек помотал головой.

\- Не знаю. Правда не знаю. – Он крепче прижал к себе Стайлза, открывая дверь в квартиру. – Они тебя видели?

Стайлз затаил дыхание, пытаясь вспомнить. Он не думал, что его заметили. Он пригнулся сразу же, как только понял, что обратился в человека.

\- Не думаю. И я тоже не очень хорошо их видел. Кажется, их было двое? – он слабо рассмеялся. – О, как я буду шутить, если они окажутся братьями.

Они ввалились в квартиру, и Дерек запер дверь на все замки, в том числе, на цепочку. Стайлз тупо стоял в центре гостиной, слегка дрожа и слишком боясь смотреть на рану. Дерек хмуро его оглядел.

\- Не двигайся. Я схожу за полотенцем, - сказал Дерек, и Стайлз тупо кивнул, наконец, достаточно осмелев, чтобы прикоснуться к ране. Она почти зажила, но вокруг было много засохшей крови. Ее нужно будет смыть.

Дерек вручил ему полотенце и отправил в душ. Когда Стайлз вышел, его уже ждала одежда, и Дерек потянул его на кровать. Стайлз не возражал и обнял Дерека, когда тот тоже вышел из душа и забрался в постель. Он все еще дрожал, но уже не так сильно – зубы не стучали.

Он чувствовал, каким напряженным был Дерек. Стайлз схватил его за руку и положил ее на то место, где была рана. Дерек прижал ладонь к его боку, ощупывая излечившуюся кожу.

\- Я в порядке, - прошептал он, спрятав лицо у Дерека на груди. Он положил свою руку поверх руки Дерека, двигаясь вместе с ним, когда тот начал гладить его по боку. Он отвлекся только на то, чтобы провести руками по телу Дерека, проверяя, нет ли на нем ран.

\- Они тебя не задели, так ведь?

Он почувствовал, как Дерек помотал головой и притянул Стайлза ближе.

\- Нет. Не задели.

Стайлз сглотнул.

\- Что нам делать? – он переплелся ногами с Дереком, чтобы быть ближе к нему – он нуждался в комфорте, который давала стая.

\- Я не знаю. Но мы будем в порядке, хорошо?

Стайлз слышал, каким неуверенным был голос Дерека, но позволил ему солгать. Это было даже неплохо, потому что другим вариантом была слепая паника. К панике он не был готов.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и уснул, убаюканный сердцебиением Дерека. 

_______________________________  
*Мистический Научный Театр 3000 - Mystery Science Theater 3000 (или MST3K), американский комедийный научно-популярный сериал, выходивший в 1980-90е годы.


	4. Эпизод 4: (За)Веди меня, пожалуйста

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик совсем один, без беты, поэтому в тексте могут быть ошибки и опечатки. Если вы что-то заметите, пожалуйста, напишите об этом в комментариях! Спасибо ♥

Дерек проснулся по внутренним часам, резко открывая глаза и глядя в потолок, параллельно ощупывая комнату другими органами чувств. Стайлз крепко спал и прижимался к его боку, перекинув через него руку. Дерек хотел было выбраться из его объятий, сразу думая о миллионе вещей, которые нужно было сделать. Нужно было найти охотников, которые на них напали. Придумать, как им со Стайлзом защитить себя от последующих стычек. Отогнать их машины от старого дома. Посмотреть, как зажила рана у Стайлза на боку, хоть он уже и проверял ее накануне.

Стайлз прижался к нему сильнее, успокаивающе гладя Дерека по животу и груди.

\- Слишком рано, - полусонно пробормотал он. – Успокойся.

Дерек моргнул и подвинулся, обнимая Стайлза обеими руками, и тот зарылся в эти объятия.

\- Прости, - прошептал он, не зная, что еще можно сказать. Он не хотел будить Стайлза.

Стайлз издал звук, который можно было принять и за согласие, и просто за выдох. Когда Дерек был уверен, что он снова уснул, он медленно выбрался из объятий, планируя хотя бы встать, почистить зубы, и – он провел рукой по лицу, - наверное, побриться. Стайлз никак не отреагировал на то, что остался лежать один, а к тому моменту, когда Дерек вышел из ванной, тот раскинулся по всей кровати.

Он потряс головой, подбирая кучу их одежды с пола. Было только половина шестого, так что он успевал постирать вещи, чтобы Стайлз смог надеть их в школу. Будь они умнее, они бы оставили в его квартире одну или две смены одежды, но они этого не продумали.

Пока Дерек ждал, когда вещи отстираются, а затем высушатся, он начал обдумывать, что он будет делать днем. Он больше не мог просто шататься по округе, выглядывая альфу. Нужно было найти охотников.

Он провел рукой по лицу. Он только однажды имел дело с охотниками, и это было не самым вдохновляющим примером. Он бы хотел, чтобы у него был кто-то, к кому можно было пойти. Его семья была независимой и решала все сама, так что им никогда не нужна была поддержка чужих оборотней, и их уважали, или хотя бы боялись достаточно, чтобы даже охотники не рисковали ничего предпринимать.

А потом Дерек проебал все, и стая сгорела из-за него.

Он зажмурился от этой мысли. Это было опасной дорожкой, и он не мог рисковать и упиваться жалостью к себе, когда их со Стайлзом выживание зависело от его сосредоточенности.

Он начнет поиски от старого дома, пытаясь идти по следу, и это наверняка будет долго. Охотники были рядом не так долго, чтобы он успел запомнить их запахи, но возможно, он сможет найти что-то похожее на них, если обыщет мотели в Бикон Хиллс и соседних городках.

Что было еще одной проблемой. Он был Хейлом. Любой приличный охотник знал это имя, и хотя в их семье были люди, охотники знали, что он им не был. Все инстинкты приказывали ему бежать. У них не было ни стаи, ни альфы, которые могли бы их защитить. У него на спине была огромная мишень, кричащая каждому, кто знал, что искать, что он оборотень, – а охотники были умны. Скоро они проследят нить до Стайлза. Они не очень скрывали, что общаются, и хотя Стайлз всегда шутил над слухами, которые ходили в их классе, слухи были опасны.

\- Неужели нельзя спокойно поспать и не проснуться от того, что ты психуешь?

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, стоящего в проеме гостиной и потирающего глаз.

\- Сейчас шесть пятнадцать.

Стайлз хмуро на него посмотрел, растирая другой глаз.

\- Это мучение. Я обычно не встаю до шести сорока пяти. – Он зевнул и подошел к Дереку, падая на диван. – Полчаса – это огромная разница.

\- Ты же знаешь, что тебе не нужно спать столько же, сколько людям.

\- Если Спайк может пить горячий шоколад с зефиром, то я могу спать столько, сколько захочу. – Стайлз моргнул, и внезапно стал очень бодрым. – Что надумал?

Дерек посмотрел на него в замешательстве, но придти к такому выводу было несложно. Конечно же, Стайлз знал, что он продумывал их следующий шаг. Он отказался от идеи побега. Стайлз согласится на это, только если не будет другого выбора.

\- Я собираюсь выследить тех, кто был у дома, и понять, зачем они пришли – убить нас или просто, - он замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Он слышал, как родители говорили о кодексе охотников. Он знал, что если стая доказывала, что не опасна и нормально уживается с людьми, то охотники ее не трогали. Ну, если они не испытывали желания убивать.

\- Или просто что? Оставить сообщение?

\- Что-то вроде того, - согласился Дерек. Он посмотрел на Стайлза, растянувшегося на диване. Он знал, о чем тот думал, и что он хотел что-то сказать.

\- Если честно, как ты думаешь, что они пришли за альфой, или за нами? Или их это не волнует, пока у них есть свежевыпотрошенный оборотень на каждый день?

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Кто знает. Их могли привлечь новости об убийстве, хоть и говорилось, что это было просто нападение животного. – Он помолчал. – У охотников есть много способов следить за передвижениями оборотней. Они отслеживают важных волков. Отслеживают стаи. Собирают слухи. Из того, что мы знаем, они пошли в лес только затем, чтобы пойти в лес, так что, то, что они на нас наткнулись – просто удача.

\- Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек с удивлением услышал в его голосе слабую надежду.

Он посмотрел на Стайлза и нахмурился.

\- Ты не можешь прогуливать школу.

\- Но почему? – заныл Стайлз. Он слишком быстро стал серьезным, чтобы Дерек успел заметить смену выражения. – Ты не можешь сделать это скрытно. Ты Хейл. Они тут же поймут, что ты волк, и прижмут, если ты уже не тот, на кого они охотятся.

\- Я знаю. Но они не знают, что укусили кого-то еще. Самое большое, что они знают – что нас двое. Если они думают, что я тут один, если они больше никого не подозревают, то может, ничего и не случится.   
   
Стайлз посмотрел на него, и Дерек понял, что тот заметил все, о чем он ему только что соврал.

\- Я буду следить за тобой весь день. Через смс и ощущения. Если я почувствую хоть что-то странное, если ты пропустишь хоть одно сообщение, я тебя найду.

\- Я буду в порядке, Стайлз. – он сглотнул. – Но спасибо.

\- Для этого и нужна стая, - сказал Стайлз с легкой улыбкой, прежде чем встать и пойти в ванную. – В перерывах твоей опасной миссии по поиску охотников купи мне, пожалуйста, зубную щетку.

Дерек помотал головой.

\- Купи ее сам.

\- Твой дом, ты и покупай, - крикнул Стайлз, запираясь в ванной.

Дерек вздохнул и пошел вытаскивать их одежду из сушилки. В доме начали просыпаться люди, и Дерек запоминал каждого человека, которого видел. Он уже знал, кто жил на его этаже, хоть они и не знакомились. Он делал это по привычке, и теперь был рад. Так ему будет проще узнать, что кто-то вынюхивает что-то вокруг, пытаясь найти его.

Он подумал, как долго они будут здесь в безопасности.

*

После того, как он убедился, что Стайлз добрался до школы и теперь в безопасности, Дерек пошел прямо к старому дому. Они не успели добежать до сюда и забрать машины: в семь пятнадцать Дереку пришлось оторвать Стайлза от попыток заправить постель и приманить капкейком и поп-тартс, чтобы вовремя вытолкать за дверь. Так что он пообещал пригнать его джип раньше, чем кто-то заметит его отсутствие на парковке.

Он с облегчением заметил, что запахи не стали ярче за ночь, что значило, что никто не наткнулся на их машины. Если бы наткнулся, то Дерек сомневался, что Стайлз смог бы удержать его от того, чтобы схватить его и сбежать вдвоем. Он не смог бы защитить их, если бы враг знал о них больше, чем они о враге.

Когда он отогнал джип Стайлза к школе, он пошел обратно к дому. Хоть он и понял в первый раз, что это будет гиблым делом, Дерек все равно прошел по лесу, пытаясь вычленить чужеродные запахи. Ничего необычного, но он постарался запомнить каждую незначительную деталь, когда отправился к мотелям.

Стайлз сдерживал обещание, весь день отправляя ему сообщения. Они варьировались от простого _«просто проверяю, не умер ли ты»_ до комического _«готов поспорить, что ты выглядишь, как психопат»_. Дерек удивился тому, что не становился все более раздраженным с каждым смс. Когда во время обеда получил сообщение с просьбой быть поближе к школе, чтобы Стайлз смог почувствовать его и убедиться, что все в порядке, он понял, что это не раздражало его, потому что все это было доказательством того, что у него есть кто-то, кто его поддерживает.

***

Эллисон проснулась в прекрасном настроении. Ей не пришлось заставлять себя вставать на утреннюю пробежку с матерью, и не только потому, что это было частью договоренности с родителями, по которой она смогла пойти на вечеринку у Джексона прошлым вечером. Ее мать сразу же заметила перемену, но ничего не сказала, пока они не побежали обратно к дому.

\- Ты не собираешься рассказать мне про эту вечеринку?

Эллисон улыбнулась и быстро опустила голову.

\- Это была вечеринка.

Она посмотрела на мать, которая только кивнула, когда они побежали быстрее.

\- Понимаю. Там было что-то особенное? Может, что-то, что включало участие того парня, который тебя подвозил?

\- Так заметно? – спросила Эллисон. Улыбка не сходила с ее лица.

Ее мать рассмеялась.

\- Просто у тебя такой взгляд. Уверена, что у меня был такой же, когда я впервые встретила твоего отца.

Эллисон отвела глаза, сосредотачиваясь на беге.

\- Мам, для этого разговора еще слишком рано.

\- Я просто сказала. Ты выглядишь очень счастливой молодой девушкой, и мне это нравится.

\- Спасибо, мам.

Она надеялась, что к моменту, когда она доедет до школы, ее восторг будет не таким заметным. Она не была уверена, что сможет пережить то, как люди будут комментировать ее поведение, и если все остальные сдержатся из вежливости, то Лидию это не смутит. Она будет спрашивать и подшучивать, как будто это не она сидела рядом, легкомысленно хлопая в ладоши, когда Скотт пригласил ее потанцевать. Или сказал, что она ему нравится, и пригласил на свидание. 

От воспоминания об этом Эллисон не смогла сдержать улыбку, и пошла так быстро, как могла в каблуках, к велосипедной стоянке, где Скотт как раз привязывал свой велосипед.

\- Привет, - сказала она, помахав ему, прежде чем поняла, что это выглядит странно и непохоже на нее, и остановилась.

Скотт быстро повернулся, и его улыбка, наверное, была даже шире, чем у нее.

\- Привет! – они неловко стояли друг напротив друга, пока мимо проходили люди. – Вчера было очень весело, - наконец сказал Скотт, подходя к ней чуть ближе, и Эллисон кивнула.

\- Да. Действительно весело. – Она подошла к нему, чтобы они не занимали так много места на улице.

Она подпрыгнула от удивления, когда Скотт потянулся вперед и взял ее за руку, но улыбка не сходила с ее лица.

\- Так ты не передумала? – спросил Скотт, поглаживая большим пальцем ее указательный.

Эллисон помотала головой, сжимая его ладонь.

\- Не могу сказать, что передумала.

\- Здорово. Правда здорово. – Он потянул ее к школе, но Эллисон его остановила.

\- Подожди. Ты не будешь ждать Стайлза?

Скотт округлил глаза, и он начал оглядывать парковку в поисках джипа Стайлза.

\- Да. Я… - он выглядел смущенным. – Я немного забыл. Со всем этим, - он посмотрел на нее и опустил голову. – Я очень переживал, что ты будешь думать о вчерашнем вечере и поймешь, что ты совсем не из моей лиги.

Эллисон не смогла сдержать смех, придвинувшись к Скотту и шепча ему на ухо:

\- Уверена, что Стайлз тебя простит.

\- За что Стайлз его простит?

Услышав голос Стайлза, они тут же отошли друг от друга, но Эллисон не отпускала руку Скотта. Ей нравилось держать ее.

Стайлз казался немного потрепанным, хотя его одежда была чистой, и он выглядел собранным. Что-то глубже, что-то в его лице было не так, поэтому Эллисон сразу поняла, что что-то произошло. Она видела, что Скотт тоже это заметил, потому что он сделал шаг вперед и протянул руку, обнимая Стайлза.

Пока они со Стайлзом обнимались, и тот уткнулся лицом ему в шею, Скотт все еще держал ее ладонь в своей. Эллисон хотелось отвернуться. Ей хотелось задать вопросы, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она всегда была любопытной, а что-то явно случилось. Но она стояла рядом, глядя на то, как Стайлз сжал Скотта в объятиях, а затем отстранился со слабой улыбкой.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он.

\- Нет проблем, - ответил Скотт, глядя на него. – Все в порядке?

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Просто долгая ночь. Я снова ночевал у Дерека. Отсюда кофта. – Он показал на свою одежду. Вместо рубашки и футболки, которые он обычно надевал, на нем была темно-серая терморубашка, слишком широкая в плечах. – Видимо, у этого чувака аллергия на цвет. – Он пошел к дверям школы, ухмыльнувшись Эллисон, когда он заметил их руки. Он показал ей большой палец, когда Скотт не видел, и Эллисон покраснела. Может, она и не совсем понимала, что происходит, но она была рада, что Стайлз это одобрил. Джексон и так привнес достаточно драмы, не поддерживая отношения между Стайлзом и Денни, и ей не хотелось с этим связываться.

\- Дерек тебя подвез? Я не вижу твою машину, - Скотт все еще смотрел на парковку, наверное, стараясь найти джип.

\- Ага, - расплывчато отозвался Стайлз. – Дерек потом его пригонит, так что я смогу доехать домой. Вы видели Денни? 

Они оба помотали головой, и Стайлз, махнув рукой, пошел к раздевалкам. Эллисон обеспокоено посмотрела на Скотта.

\- С ним все хорошо?

На лице Скотта промелькнула тысяча эмоций, и он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, явно сомневаясь, что ответить.

\- Эм. Думаю, у него была тяжелая ночь? Иногда так бывает, когда он проводит ночи с Дереком. – он почесал затылок, когда они шли к ее шкафчику.

Эллисон кивнула, думая о том, как Джексон чрезмерно защищал Денни.

\- Дерек – бывший Стайлза, или что?

Скотт посмотрел на нее круглыми глазами.

\- Дерек и Стайлз? Нет. Нет, они, эээ… они раньше были друзьями? Очень давно. А потом, вроде бы, был пожар, и вся семья Дерека погибла, так что он уехал. Но это было задолго до того, как мы со Стайлзом подружились, так что я не знаю подробностей. – Он глубоко вдохнул, отпустив ее руку и подбирая слова. Эллисон ждала, осторожно вытаскивая учебники. – Дерек ему как старший брат. У них много общего, так что они тусуются вместе. – Он пожал плечами. – Он славный парень.

Эллисон снова кивнула и захлопнула шкафчик.

\- Ну, если Стайлз в порядке, - она прикусила губу. – Если нужно будет чем-то помочь, то я с радостью все сделаю. Он тоже мой друг, даже если мы не очень близки.

Скотт улыбнулся, снова беря ее за руку.

\- Я обязательно ему об этом скажу. Итак. Я понимаю, что это может быть немного неожиданным, но может, сходим в кино на выходных?

\- Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? – спросила Эллисон, забывая обо всем остальном, когда Скотт мило и умоляюще на нее посмотрел.

*

\- Нам всем нужно пойти куда-нибудь в пятницу, - сообщила Лидия, садясь за обеденный стол. Она пришла последней, потому что ей нужно было поговорить с одним из учителей, так что когда она это сказала, все обратили на нее внимание. Эллисон подумала, не планировала ли она это с самого начала.

Она посмотрела на мальчиков, которые, за исключением Денни, видимо, сомневались, что это было великолепной идеей. Она перевела взгляд на Лидию, которая, улыбаясь, держала Джексона за запястье.

\- Давайте, парни, мы все друзья, и все встречаемся. Мы должны сделать что-то вместе. Будет весело.

Эллисон кивнула, соглашаясь. Звучало неплохо. Единственными людьми, которые не очень ладили, были Стайлз и Джексон, но компания из шести человек определенно сможет сгладить любую стычку.

\- Думаю, звучит хорошо, - сказала Эллисон и посмотрела на Скотта в поисках поддержки.

Она выглядел удивленным и повернулся к Стайлзу, который был погружен в телефон и писал кому-то сообщение. Когда Скотт увидел, что тот не обращает на него внимания, он посмотрел на нее, а затем на Лидию и Джексона.

\- А чем мы займемся?

Джексон откусил от яблока.

\- Можно пойти в боулинг.

\- Нет, - сказал Денни. – Ты знаешь, что у меня с ним не получается.

Стайлз убрал телефон и сплел руки с Денни, придвигаясь ближе к нему. Эллисон заметила это только потому, что обычно они не делали ничего на публике, но сегодня Стайлз весь день льнул к Денни.

\- Уверен, что у тебя все отлично получается, - сказал Стайлз и поцеловал Денни в щеку.

Денни рассмеялся.

\- Вряд ли ты знаешь, как опасно ходить в боулинг с Джексоном. Он безжалостен.

Все кивнули, кроме Стайлза, который выглядел обеспокоенным.  
   
\- Думаю, у меня есть планы. – Сказал он, и Денни помотал головой.

\- Неа. Ты обещал мне одно _официальное_ свидание, и я этим воспользуюсь.

Стайлз прижался лицом к шее Денни.

\- Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Лидия пристально на него посмотрела, и когда он дернулся, Эллисон могла только предположить, что она наступила каблуком Стайлзу на ногу.

\- Ты же пойдешь, правда, Стайлз?

\- Ой, боже, конечно. Что у тебя в каблуках? Ножи?

Лидия посмотрела на него с угрозой.

\- Они не просто так называются шпильками.

Джексон растерянно взглянул на нее.

\- Что это значит?

\- Шпилька, или стилет – это очень острый и тонкий кинжал, - сказал Стайлз, ерзая. – Лидия наверняка носит один в сумочке, чтобы колоть им всех ни о чем не подозревающих людей.

\- Одного человека, который меня раздражает, - ответила Лидия.

Эллисон вздернула бровь, когда они трое начали спорить, и посмотрела на Скотта, который выглядел обеспокоенным.

\- Думаешь, слишком поздно отказываться? – прошептал он.

Эллисон посмотрела на их друзей.

\- Думаю, они даже не заметят, если мы не придем.

Денни собирал со стола все приборы, чтобы предотвратить драку ножами, вилками и ложками, и Скотт поморщился.

\- Возможно, стоит пойти только ради того, чтобы они не убили друг друга, - сказал он, доедая.   
 

***

\- Ты точно пойдешь завтра вечером? – спросил его Денни, когда они вышли из школы и пошли к джипу Стайлза. У них не было тренировки, потому что сезон начинался через месяц, и Финсток не хотел, чтобы они утомились к этому времени.

\- Да, я точно пойду завтра. – Он поднял правую руку. – Торжественно клянусь и все такое.

\- Потому что я заметил, как сильно тебе не нравится идея группового свидания.

\- Все не так, - сказал Стайлз, когда они подошли к джипу, стоящему в заднем ряду. – Если мы пойдем туда вместе, я вынесу Джексона, и не буду провоцировать его на бой подручными средствами. Который, кстати говоря, я бы выиграл.

Денни рассмеялся, притягивая Стайлза в объятия и целуя.

\- Уверен, что выиграл бы.

Стайлз посмотрел на него.

\- Эй, ты даже не представляешь, какие у меня есть навыки поведения в экстремальных ситуациях.

\- Даже не догадываюсь? – со смешком спросил Денни, снова его целуя.

Стайлз совершенно не мог возражать, когда его так дразняще целовали, даже когда один из их одноклассников крикнул, чтобы они делали это в машине. Он неохотно разорвал поцелуй. Ему нравилось облегчение от того, что Денни был рядом с ним, и после прошлой ночи ему нужно было это чувство, так же, как нужно было знать, что Скотт с Дереком были в порядке. То, что он не мог оторваться от Денни и обнимал его весь день, значило, что он получал поцелуи у джипа в конце дня, и это было плюсом.

\- Ты свободен? – спросил Стайлз, опираясь на дверь джипа. – Или тебя только подвезти домой?

Денни улыбнулся, целуя его еще раз и обходя джип, чтобы залезть на пассажирское сидение.

\- Конечно.

Стайлз тоже сел в машину и взмахнул руками.

\- Конечно? Что это значит? К чему это было?

Денни только помотал головой, все еще улыбаясь.

\- Конечно.   
   
Стайлз ткнул в него пальцем, прежде чем завести мотор.

\- Я не повезу тебя к себе. Я собирался быть милым и позволить тебе придти, потому что мой отец работает до одиннадцати, но теперь я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы ты приходил.

Денни рассмеялся.

\- Конечно.

\- Ты худший парень на свете, - заворчал Стайлз, заводя машину. Машины больше не стояли в пробке на выезде с парковки, так что Стайлз легко выехал со своего места на дорогу. Они ехали к нему домой в тишине, и Стайлз смог подумать о том, что произошло днем.  

Он не сказал Скотту, что в него стреляли, боясь, что тот психанет от этой новости. Однако Скотт знал, что что-то случилось, и определенно не купился на отмазку с «просто мы с Дереком очень, очень далеко забежали», которую Стайлз ему скормил. Он был уверен, что из-за этого Скотт заметил, что он весь день писал Дереку смс, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке.

Даже Лидия заметила, и попыталась выхватить его телефон на истории, просто чтобы посмотреть, что такого важного в нем было. Денни спас положение – он перехватил мобильный и вернул Стайлзу, не заглядывая в содержимое.

Стайлз знал, как ему повезло с Денни, который так ему верил, и не задавал слишком много вопросов. Он принимал все, что Стайлз ему говорил, так же, как его отец. Как если бы Стайлз доверял ему достаточно, чтобы говорить правду.

Стайлз не знал, что о нем думали Денни и отец – что он был просто скучным, или что-то большее. Ему хотелось надеяться, что что-то большее. Он хотел верить, что люди доверяли ему, потому что он был достойным этого. За исключением вранья на тему оборотней и всего с ними связанного, Стайлз все равно мало что скрывал. И он скажет им о них, если решит, что это будет полезно, но оно не будет. Особенно учитывая охотников.

У Стайлза чесались пальцы от желания проверить входящие сообщения, и хотя он знал, что Дерек не ответил на все, он сдержался. Он был с Денни и за рулем. Он должен быть ответственным.

Он поддался этому желанию, когда подъезжал к дому – он проверил входящие, которые прислал Дерек, и написал, что он с Денни, но все равно просил сообщить, если что-то произойдет.

\- Ты идешь? – спросил Денни, вылезая из джипа.   
   
Стайлз поднял глаза, убирая телефон в карман.

\- Ага. Просто попросил Дерека меня не беспокоить.

 Денни кивнул.

\- То есть он может спокойно писать тебе весь день, пока ты на уроках, но не когда ты со мной.

\- Именно, - сказал Стайлз, обходя джип и догоняя Денни, а затем сплетая их руки.

\- Ты когда-нибудь познакомишь меня с ним нормально, или я навсегда запомню его человеком, который отказался купить тебе сладости и вытащил из видеопроката?

\- Да. Именно таким, в основном потому, что это лучшее впечатление, которое он способен произвести, - сказал Стайлз, открывая дверь и пропуская Денни. Они оставили сумки у двери, и Стайлз снял толстовку, кидая ее на диван. Он повернулся к Денни, который не снял куртку. – Итак, ты хочешь остаться здесь, или?

Денни мельком взглянул на лестницу, и Стайлз почувствовал, как у него в животе потеплело. Он собирался провести вечер совершенно невинно, но, судя по тому, как они смотрели друг на друга, вряд ли у него это получится.

\- Твоя комната подойдет, - сказал Денни, и Стайлз кивнул, хватая Денни за запястье и ведя наверх.

Он хотел поставить фильм, или открыть ноутбук. Денни нравилось смотреть, как он играет в Варкрафт, и он всегда комментировал ход игры, но когда они зашли в его комнату, и Стайлз обернулся к Денни, он понял, что этого не случится.

Они начали целоваться до того, как захлопнули дверь. Стайлз попятился и сел на кровать, утягивая Денни за собой. Они продолжали целоваться, даже когда переместились - Стайлз сел к Денни на колени, а тот опирался спиной на шкаф у изголовья кровати.

Он чувствовал, как волк упивался ощущением от близости Денни. Это было лучшим способом убедиться, что Денни был жив, что он был настоящим. Хоть Стайлз и знал, что он в порядке, видел это ясно, как день, - оттого, что он прикасался к нему, Стайлзу становилось намного лучше.

Стайлз покусывал и вылизывал плечо Денни, оставляя ему яркий засос, на тему которого парни из команды потом будут отпускать шуточки. Он почувствовал руки Денни на своих бедрах – тот играл с краем его кофты. Стайлз отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него. Он видел, что Денни немного нервничал, и Стайлз не винил его, потому что они еще не заходили так далеко. Он не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо, ему было не с чем сравнивать эти отношения, но когда он потянул за край рубашки Денни, то услышал, как его сердце забилось быстрее.

Стайлз чуть кивнул, и поднял руки над головой, чтобы Денни снял с него кофту. Он выдохнул, слегка подрагивая от того взгляда, которым Денни его одарил.

\- Не все из нас Мистер Мускулистость, - сказал Стайлз, потому что нужно было что-то сказать. Он не мог молчать, пока Денни им восхищался.   
   
Денни поднял взгляд на его лицо и улыбнулся, притягивая Стайлза для поцелуя.

\- Ничего не имею против.

Стайлз рассмеялся и поцеловал Денни еще раз. Когда он сидел у Денни на коленях без рубашки, это чувствовалось совершенно иначе – Стайлз чувствовал, как ладони гладят его кожу, а не одежду. Он снова вздрогнул, когда Денни легко провел ногтями по его спине, и разорвал поцелуй.

\- Это жульничество, - прошептал Стайлз.

Денни ухмыльнулся и сделал это снова.

\- Что именно?

Стайлз открыл глаза, хоть Денни и продолжал царапать его сверху вниз.

\- Вот это.

\- Вот это? Не очень содержательно, - Денни мягко рассмеялся и поцеловал Стайлза, углубляя поцелуй прежде, чем тот мог что-то сказать.

Он позволил себе возбудиться, позволил члену стать твердым, и сел у Денни на коленях так, чтобы тот тоже это почувствовал. Денни сдвинулся под ним, придвигая их бедра ближе друг к другу, и Стайлз громко выдохнул. Так далеко они явно не заходили, и он хотел запомнить каждую деталь. Он хотел, чтобы все было медленным, но в то же время, он хотел большего.

Стайлз потянул за край рубашки Денни. Он хотел снять ее, чтобы он смог почувствовать прикосновение кожи к коже. Он хотел знать, так ли это хорошо, как он себе представлял. Денни отстранился и мягко подтолкнул Стайлза, чтобы тот слез с него.

Стайлз слез, глядя на то, как Денни меняет их местами, стараясь не свалиться при этом с кровати и садясь ему на колени. Когда он стал снимать рубашку, на его лице неожиданно появилось смущение, и Стайлз помог ему – когда он увидел его тело, у него пересохло во рту. Он и раньше видел Денни полуголым, но в этот раз все было совершенно иначе. Они были у него в комнате, становилось темно, и Денни сидел между его бедер, прижимаясь к ним своими, так, чтобы их члены соприкасались через ткань.

Стайлз втянул воздух и поцеловал Денни, сразу же начиная гладить его грудь. Кожа была потрясающей на ощупь, и он приподнялся, чтобы они соприкасались всеми доступными ее участками.

Он чувствовал волка в глубине сознания – тот был доволен и не рвался на волю. Когда Стайлз толкался бедрами в бедра Денни, он даже не ощущал необходимость сдерживаться.

Денни шумно выдохнул, разрывая поцелуй и начиная кусать плечо Стайлза, оставляя там свою метку. Стайлз застонал и запустил пальцы в волосы Денни, поощряя его. Он знал, что никакая метка не останется на нем надолго, и был уверен, что это вызовет вопросы, но это его не волновало.

Они оба вспотели, и ткань джинсов приятно давила на член. Он чувствовал член Денни, и от осознания того, что Денни был так же возбужден, как и он, по телу пробежала дрожь.

Денни отпустил его плечо, и Стайлз повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать его. Он чувствовал, что они оба близки к тому, чтобы кончить - он слышал это в быстром сердцебиении Денни, видел в его расширенных зрачках и том, как учащенно тот дышал, и от понимания того, что это происходит именно из-за него, Стайлз распалялся еще сильнее.   
   
Стайлз ахнул, замер и прижался губами к губам Денни, кончая в штаны. Он почувствовал, как Денни тоже застыл, и в комнате тут же запахло сексом. Стайлз прижался лицом к его шее, мягко целуя и покусывая ее, а затем Денни перевернулся, обнимая его.

\- Вау, - прошептал он, когда они отдышались. Воздух в комнате остужал их кожу, и Стайлз увидел на теле Денни мурашки.

\- Ага, - ответил Денни и рассмеялся, нависая над Стайлзом и целуя его. – Ага.

Стайлз покраснел и был рад, что в темноте Денни этого не видит.

\- Прости за штаны.

\- Ничего. Профессиональный риск. – Стайлз фыркнул. – У меня вроде были спортивные шорты в сумке.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Не возражаешь, если мы еще немного полежим так?

\- Неа. Не возражаю, - сказал Денни, прижимаясь к Стайлзу.   
 

***

Джексон оглядывал дорожку для боулинга, притоптывая ногой от избытка энергии, пока Лидия не ткнула его в бок.

\- От того, что ты топаешь ногой, они не придут быстрее, - сказала она, поправляя волосы, глядя в карманное зеркальце.

Джексон посмотрел на нее, а затем вернулся к разглядыванию входной двери.

\- Мы могли подвезти Денни.

\- Да, но тогда я не смогла бы отсосать тебе перед приездом сюда, так что выбирай, - сказала Лидия с победной улыбкой, захлопывая зеркальце. – И ты все еще слишком напряжен, так что я сомневаюсь, что оно того стоило. О, смотри, вот они! – она поднялась со стула, вильнув бедрами, и подошла обнять Эллисон.

За Эллисон неловко переминался Скотт, явно не зная, в каком разговоре принять участие, потому что за его спиной оживленно беседовали Стайлз и Денни, оба выглядевшие, как воплощение счастья.

От этого у Джексона внутри что-то перевернулось. Он знал, что никогда не умел делиться, и обычно все было просто, потому что Денни плохо разбирался в мужчинах, но Стайлз не вписывался в этот шаблон. Единственной проблемой Стайлза было то, что он был Стайлзом. И все.   
   
\- Я просто говорю, что мне кажется, что ты будешь невероятно крутым кровавым эльфом, и что ты сможешь быстро прокачать уровень, так что после выходных мы будем играть вместе. – Говорил Стайлз, не замечая, куда идет, так что Денни пришлось придержать его, чтобы тот не столкнулся с тремя людьми сразу.

\- То есть, это будут бессонные выходные с Ред Буллом в качестве топлива? – парировал Денни.

\- Ну, да, но это часть задумки. К тому же, ты будешь со мной, что еще тебе нужно?

\- Может, чтобы ты заткнулся, Стилински? – спросил Джексон, садясь за столик. Денни сердито на него посмотрел, но Стайлз даже не взглянул на него и уложил голову Денни на плечо, продолжая бормотать.

Джексон мысленно пометил себе погуглить _кровавых эльфов_.

Лидия улыбнулась.

\- Думаю, парочки будут играть друг против друга, потому что ставить девушек против парней будет немного нечестно. – Она посмотрела на него, и он ответил на это обиженным взглядом, потому что не понимал, что она под этим подразумевала. – Как вам идея? – продолжила она, глядя на всех.

Стайлз поднял руку, несмотря на то, что Денни пытался потянуть ее вниз.

\- Как в это играть?

Джексон ухмыльнулся.

\- Можешь просто наблюдать за нами.

Стайлз закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал, и Денни начал ворошить ему волосы на затылке. Джексон отвернулся.

\- Тогда, я буду первой? – спросила Эллисон.

Лидия улыбнулась.

\- Конечно. Будем играть по алфавиту. Тогда у Стайлза будет куча времени, чтобы научиться.

Джексон не очень обращал внимания на то, как играли Эллисон и Денни, пропустив все мимо ушей. Лидия играла с его пальцами, и только это помогало ему концентрироваться. Она сжала его руку, когда наступила его очередь, и Джексон улыбнулся.

Он с первой же попытки сбил все кегли и ухмыльнулся, потому что он был лучшим и не был согласен на меньшее. Он повернулся, стараясь не показывать своей радости, хотя от того, как ему улыбались Денни и Лидия, ему захотелось сбросить маску. 

\- Неплохо, - сказал Денни, когда Лидия целовала Джексона.

\- У меня еще одна попытка, так что подожди с похвалой, - сказал он, выбирая следующий шар и снова сбивая все кегли. Когда он посмотрел на остальных, он растерялся, потому что Стайлз не выглядел впечатленным его умениями, но выражение лица Скотта покрывало все.

 

***

К концу первого раунда Лидия и Джексон выигрывали с большим отрывом, хотя Стайлз как-то умудрился компенсировать все бесконечные промахи Денни, так что они были довольно близко к ним. Эллисон с сожалением отметила, что была не в силах покрыть своими очками полное отсутствие таланта у Скотта.

\- Все в порядке, - сказала она, поглаживая его по колену, когда он снова промазал, и шар покатился по желобу.

Скотт посмотрел на нее с самым жалобным выражением.

\- Прости, что я отстойно играю.

\- Все нормально. Ты же говорил, что раньше никогда не играл…

Скотт ее перебил.

\- Да, но все же. Это наше первое свидание. Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что я такой неудачник.

Она засмеялась, морща нос.

\- Не волнуйся. Я уже это знала. – Он удивленно посмотрел на нее, и она продолжила. – Я отказалась от идеи заполучить крутого парня, когда сказала, что буду танцевать с тобой. – Она видела, что Скотт не знал, что сказать, так что она просто поцеловала его в уголок губ. – Все в порядке, - прошептала она, отстраняясь, чтобы кинуть шар, и давая пять Стайлзу, когда прошла мимо него.

Скотт так и сидел в этой позе, когда она вернулась и села, сбив девять кегель из девяти. Она улыбнулась, помахав рукой перед его лицом.

\- Ты с нами?

Он моргнул и чуть не упал назад, едва не ударив Лидию.

\- Прости, я просто… Ты меня _поцеловала_ , - Скотт понизил голос до шепота, и Эллисон кивнула.

\- Да.

\- Ты не можешь просто _сделать_ это, то есть, я должен. Ты не должна была. – Он взмахнул руками. – У меня был _план_. – Он звучал так пораженно и разбито, что Эллисон сжалилась и вместо того, чтобы снова поцеловать его, сжала его руку и погладила его по щеке.

\- Если ты сможешь сбить хотя бы одну кеглю, я позволю тебе поцеловать меня на моем крыльце.

Скотт смотрел на ее приоткрытый рот, совершенно застыв, пока Лидия не похлопала его по плечу, чтобы он встал и кинул шар. Он чуть не споткнулся, и Эллисон прижала руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить смех. 

\- Поцелуй за хорошую игру? Как мило, - сказала Лидия, и Эллисон увидела, что она уже вписывала ноль напротив имени Скотта.

Эллисон нахмурилась.

\- Ну, не у всех нас отношения на той стадии, где можно отсосать за победу.

Лидия отложила ручку и хитро ухмыльнулась.

\- Но это весело. Правда, Стайлз? – она повернулась к Стайлзу, на котором полулежал Денни. Они играли с руками друг друга, апатично наблюдая за тем, как Скотт пытался не отправить шар в желоб.   
   
\- Ммм? О, отсасывать? Отсасывать – это круто, - рассеянно сказал Стайлз, и Денни широко улыбнулся, наклоняясь к нему за поцелуем.

Эллисон не расслышала, что сказал Денни, когда они оторвались друг от друга, но Джексон, должно быть, услышал, потому что он быстро встал и пробормотал что-то о том, что сходит за содовой. Эллисон выгнула бровь и посмотрела на Лидию.

Лидия усмехнулась.

\- Что?

Эллисон не знала, считать ли Лидию самым умным человеком, которого она встречала, или нет.

Скотт вырвал ее из размышлений, когда издал победный вопль, поворачиваясь к ней с самой большой своей улыбкой.

\- Я сбил две!

Эллисон засмеялась и захлопала в ладоши, поднимаясь и обнимая ее.

\- Молодец!

\- Браво за два очка, - пробормотала Лидия, стирая ноль и вписывая двойку. – Стайлз, твоя очередь.

Эллисон села рядом со Скоттом, сжимая его руку и проникаясь его восторгом.

\- Очень хорошо.

Скотт покраснел.

\- Вообще-то, не очень, но спасибо. – Она наклонилась, чтобы снова его поцеловать, но Скотт слишком быстро отпрянул. – Эй, эй. Ты сказала, что если я собью одну, то смогу выполнить свой план.

Эллисон рассмеялась, но не успела ответить, потому что Стайлз выругался и подскочил, быстрым шагом обойдя дорожку и прося Денни сыграть за него. Все остальные были так же растеряны, как она, и смотрели на то, как к Стайлзу подошел высокий взрослый парень в кожаной куртке, схватил за плечо и потащил на улицу. Даже на расстоянии Эллисон было видно, что они спорят.

Она посмотрела на озабоченного Скотта.

\- Куда ушел Стилински? – спросил Джексон, вернувшись с содовой.

Денни помотал головой.

\- Его брат только что пришел, ничего серьезного. – Он поднялся. – Так, я играю вместо него, так что, Джексон, помоги мне и поделись мудростью.

\- Не знал, что у Стилински есть брат, - сказал Джексон, отставляя содовую и подходя к Денни.

\- Я даже позволю тебе положить руку мне на талию, - съязвил Денни в ответ, поднимая шар и позволяя Джексону положить на него руки так же, как тот делал с Лидией, когда показывал ей, как кидать шар. Хотя Денни действительно выглядел человеком, которому нужна была подсказка.

Эллисон посмотрела на Скотта, чтобы все прояснить.

\- Его брат?

Скотт помотал головой.

\- Это был Дерек. Не знаю, что ему нужно.

Эллисон нахмурилась и снова посмотрела на двери. Она не видела их, но через секунду Стайлз вернулся внутрь, выглядя расстроенным и злым. Он молча взял свою куртку.

\- Чувак, ты куда? – спросил Скотт, и Стайлз помотал головой, выдавив явно фальшивую улыбку.

\- Отцу нужно, чтобы я помог ему и поработал под прикрытием в соседнем городе.

\- Работа под прикрытием? Серьезно, Стайлз? – Лидия посмотрела на него с неверием.

Стайлз кивнул, подняв глаза, когда Денни подошел к нему и поцеловал на прощание.

\- Да. Нужно будет попробовать купить выпивку по поддельному айди, посмотреть, обслужат ли меня, а затем сдать их.

Джексон посмотрел на него.

\- Ты уходишь?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Долг зовет. – Он кинул Скотту ключи. – Отгони мою детку домой. Не занимайся в ней сексом, не сломай коробку передач, и не разбей ее.

Скотт с неверием посмотрел на ключи.

\- Но я умею водить только автоматику, Стайлз!

Эллисон отобрала у него ключи.

\- Я тебе помогу. Тогда, удачи?

Стайлз закатил глаза и потрусил из здания, напоследок поцеловав Денни и пообещав позвонить ему. Прежде, чем Джексон успел хоть что-то сказать, Денни уже утащил его обратно к дорожкам и заставлял помочь ему сделать повторный бросок.

\- Не знала, что Стайлз работает на своего отца, - сказала Эллисон Скотту, который все еще таращился на дверь.

Он подпрыгнул, возвращаясь в реальности, и начал активно кивать.

\- Да, ага. Его отец шериф, знаешь. Он помогает ему, когда может. 

Эллисон не нужно было слышать фырканье Лидии, чтобы понять, что Скотт не умеет врать, но она не стала на него давить. Хоть ей и было интересно. 

 

***

\- И ты уверен, что это альфа? – требовательно спросил Стайлз, когда они бежали через лес.

\- Это другой оборотень, Стайлз, и он… - Дерек не знал, как описать ощущение превосходства альфы над бетами тому, кто никогда его не испытывал. – Он очень силен.

\- Очень информативно. Должен сказать, что я сегодня просто _рвал всех в клочья_. То есть, да, Денни был не идеален, так что мы не выигрывали, но это даже не важно, потому что каждый раз, когда Джексон смотрел на наши очки, у него все лицо становилось красным, и это было _уморительно_. 

Дерек зарычал.

\- Я извинился.

\- И я тебе верю. И спасибо, что помог придумать, что им сказать. Скотт наверное, очень сбит с толку, и я очень, очень надеюсь ради его же блага, что никто не будет задавать ему вопросов, потому что он совсем не умеет врать. – Дерек фыркнул. – Эй! Не смейся над моим лучшим другом. Он конечно, простофиля, но мой простофиля.

\- Как скажешь, Стайлз, только не останавливайся.

Почти через час бега Стайлз, наконец, наткнулся на тот запах, который они искали. Он появился совершенно неожиданно – странный запах стерильности и гари. Это был не совсем запах серы, но он был достаточно сильным, чтобы Стайлз свалился на колени.

Дерек остановился и обернулся к нему.

\- Не очень, да?

Стайлз отдышался и кивнул.

\- Ты не мог раньше предупредить?

\- Я же говорил, что не смог бы объяснить.

\- Можно было хотя бы сказать, что он отвратителен, - сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я всю жизнь не смогу его забыть. Я буду помнить этот запах, даже когда начнется моя следующая жизнь.

Дерек кивнул, похлопывая его по спине.

\- Пойдем, он вроде недалеко.

Стайлз застонал и побежал. Хотя, теперь бежать было проще – он знал, за чем гонится. Он был уверен, что этот запах будет его преследовать. Но сколько бы они ни бежали, у них никак не получалось увидеть альфу хотя бы мельком. Стайлз остановился перевести дыхание (и заставил Дерека сделать то же самое) только к рассвету, когда они обошли все окрестности по кругу и вернулись в город.

\- Думаешь, он водит нас за нос?

Дерек огляделся.

\- Должно быть. Но я _ощущаю_ его совсем рядом.

 - Понимаю. Такое чувство, будто он здесь, только руку протяни, - согласился Стайл. – Но клянусь, мы обежали весь округ и не нашли его. – Дерек зарычал, глядя на поднимающееся солнце так, будто оно его оскорбляло. – Что будем делать? Продолжим гнаться за призраками, или что?

\- Пожалуй, нам надо отдохнуть, хотя бы час.

\- Думаешь, если мы остановимся, то его запах все еще будет витать поблизости?

Дерек оглядел его сверху вниз.

\- Будет плохо, если мы будем валиться с ног, когда найдем его. Мы пойдем ко мне и отдохнем пару часов. У нас есть его запах. Мы _можем_ найти его снова. Он не сможет просто _взять и исчезнуть_. 

Стайлз кивнул и вдруг схватил Дерека за плечо, пока тот не развернулся и не начал бежать к себе домой.

\- А что с охотниками? – они почти не разговаривали, когда шли по следу альфы, только кричали друг другу, куда бежать, так что Стайлз предположил, что если у Дерека была какая-то информация, он бы ему сказал.

Дерек раздраженно зарычал.

\- Я ничего не нашел. Ни в одном мотеле не было запахов, похожих на те, которые были у дома. У квартиры тоже никто не появлялся, но если сейчас что-то будет не так, мы развернемся и пойдем к тебе домой.

\- Это похоже на план. Мне нравятся планы. – Стайлз пошел за Дереком к его дому.

Только лежа в обнимку с Дереком и почти засыпая, он вспомнил о том, что обещал написать Денни.

*

Когда они проснулись около десяти, запах альфы на улицах города был все еще четким. Он покрывал все, и Стайлз не удержался от мысли о том, что это было похоже на помечание своей территории. Дерек не был удивлен, и напомнил Стайлзу, что из-за сильного запаха альфы им будет сложнее различать другие запахи. И все же, Стайлз знал, что они оба явно будут изучать всех окружающих и то, как те будут на них реагировать, когда они будут идти по городу, чтобы найти какую-то зацепку.

Все выходные они гонялись за альфой по штату. Только когда они оказались на берегу океана, Стайлз понял, как далеко они ушли. Это было сюрреалистично – знать, что он пробежал, по меньшей мере, двести миль, и что придется пробежать еще столько же назад, если он собирается попасть домой.

Он знал, что ему придется объясняться со Скоттом, когда он вернется, потому что все, что он ему сказал – это попросил прикрыть, пока они с Дереком занимались своими волчьими делами. Стайлз знал, как ему повезло с друзьями, потому что Скотт врал ради него, а Денни был очень понимающим, даже когда Стайлз пропускал его звонки, бегая вокруг Северной Калифорнии и выслеживая тупого альфу, который явно водил его за нос.

Но больше им ничего не оставалось. Если они хотели получить ответы, им нужно было найти альфу.

Однако Стайлз видел, что для них это не прошло бесследно. В ночь на субботу они спали в лесу, по очереди охраняя друг друга, потому что хоть они и были в заповеднике, где могло не быть людей, и большинство животных не осмелилось бы к ним подойти, осторожность никогда не была лишней.

Единственной причиной, по которой воскресной ночью они повернули обратно к Бикон Хиллс, было то, что у Стайлза утром были уроки, и Дерек отказался позволить ему их прогулять. Это было странно, но когда Стайлз принял душ, чтобы его отец не задавал лишних вопросов, и ложился спать, он мог поклясться, что чувствовал, что альфа приближался к нему. Если бы это не было бредом, Стайлз бы предположил, что, возможно, это альфа шел по их следу все это время.

*

\- Чувак, мне снился самый странный сон из всех, - сказал Стайлз, когда утром в понедельник Скотт залез в его джип.

\- Не сомневаюсь. А теперь расскажи мне, какой хуйней ты занимался все выходные. – Скотт требовательно на него посмотрел, и Стайлз потер глаза.

\- Разве так надо разговаривать со своим лучшим другом? Который так добр, что подвозит тебя?

\- Ага. Со своим лучшим другом, который все выходные врал твоему отцу, моей маме, моей девушке и твоему парню? Ты должен мне гораздо больше, чем просто подвозить в школу. – Последние слова Скотт почти выкрикнул, и Стайлз почувствовал угрызения совести. – Так что рассказывай. Что такого важного случилось, что мне пришлось разбираться с этим одному?

\- Дерек почуял след альфы, и знал, что я убью его, если он не возьмет меня с собой, так что… - Стайлз сделал неопределенный жест, - мы пошли вместе.

\- На все выходные?

\- На все выходные. Вчера ночью мы с Дереком спали в лесу, где-то между Бикон Хиллс и побережьем, может, чуть севернее. Альфа водил нас по всем окрестностям.

Скотт облизал губы.

\- Вы его поймали?

\- Нет, - сказал Стайлз, ударяя рукой по рулю. – И это меня бесит, потому что я все еще ощущаю его запах! Он здесь. В городе. Я _чувствую_ это, но ничего не могу сделать, потому что он с нами играет. Он наверняка знает, что мы ищем его, потому что все время сюда возвращается. Мы все перепробовали. Мы шли по ветру. Против ветра. Разделялись. Он ни разу нам не попался.    
   
\- Вы его даже не видели?

\- Нет. Это пиздецки раздражает, когда тебя так дразнят, и теперь мне хуево во всех смыслах, потому что я бегал обращенным все выходные, и мне снятся отвратительные реалистичные сны, в которых убивают людей, и я очень хочу, чтобы это закончилось.

Скотт успокаивающе погладил его по спине.

\- Прости.

\- Да. Отстой.

\- Сейчас неподходящий момент для того, чтобы сказать «я же говорил»? – спросил Скотт, и Стайлз сердито на него посмотрел.

\- Да. Я не жалею, Скотт. Я не хочу перестать быть оборотнем. Я хочу, чтобы закончилось это дерьмо с альфой. – Стайлз выдохнул. -  Скотт, я смог добежать до побережья. Мы не задержались там надолго, потому что все еще гнались за ним, но я был у океана. И я заставил Дерека пообещать мне, что когда все это закончится, мы вернемся туда, потому что если не брать в расчет погоню за смертью, то нет ничего лучше, чем бежать с ним по лесу. – Стайлз рассмеялся, неожиданно смутившись. – Ну, секс с Денни тоже неплох.

\- Ты спал с Денни?! – удивленно выкрикнул Скотт, и Стайлз засмеялся, потому что все напряжение между ними исчезло.

Скотт не хотел знать деталей, но остаток поездки он задавал вопросы и затем тут же отказывался от них, восклицая «Подожди, я не хочу этого знать!». Это помогло Стайлзу отвлечься – он вспоминал о вечере четверга, когда они с Денни лежали в обнимку. После того, как они кончили, они больше не занимались ничем таким – планировалось, что они перейдут к этому на выходных, но затем все полетело к чертям. Нужно будет все исправить.

Все приятные мысли исчезли, когда они въехали на школьную парковку, и все, что видел Стайлз, было полицейской заградительной лентой. Он слышал, что отец этим утром ушел рано, но не думал, что случилось что-то настолько серьезное.

Он вспомнил образы из своего сна, вспомнил ощущение того, как он вырывает глотку какому-то парню. Он не смог прощупать то, что его окружало, но сон был таким реальным, что когда он проснулся, он чувствовал запах крови.   
   
Скотт, видимо, думал примерно о том же, и уже мотал головой.

\- Нет. Стайлз, возможно, все не так.

Стайлз выскочил из машины, как только припарковался, и побежал по парковке к краю ленты. Там стоял покрытый кровью школьный автобус. Стайлз чувствовал запахи альфы и крови, и его не стошнило только потому, что он не завтракал. Выпучивший глаза Скотт возник рядом с ним через секунду.

\- Нет, все не так, - пытался сказать Скотт, но Стайлз только помотал головой, закрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь на том, о чем говорили полицейские.

\- Нападение животного.

\- У бедняги не было шансов.

\- Как чудовищно.   
   
Стайлз открыл глаза, только когда Скотт потряс его за плечо.

\- Чувак. Все не так. Это… - Стайлз прожег его взглядом, и Скотт замер, а затем схватил его и оттащил от заграждения. – Успокойся. Ты начинаешь обращаться. Я… Я вижу. Ты никогда раньше не обращался.

Стайлз постарался взять себя в руки, но это было невозможно. Все, что он чувствовал – запахи крови и альфы, а все, что он помнил – это его сон, и то чувство, которое возникало, когда он разрывал какого-то несчастного парня напополам.

\- Стайлз! Стайлз!

Голос отца вырвал его из этого забытья, и он резко вернулся в реальность. Он обернулся и увидел, что отец подзывал его к себе. Стайлз проглотил ком в горле и пошел к нему на подгибающихся ногах.

\- Привет, пап.

\- Выглядишь не очень, - сказал его отец, положив руку ему на плечо. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и кивнул.

\- Все это довольно отвратительно.

Его отец поморщился.

\- Да, мы пытались убрать большую часть крови до того, как начнутся занятия, но эксперты не дали нам ничего сделать. Улики и все такое. Скоро привезут белый брезент, и мы все накроем.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Наверное, это хорошая идея.

\- Знаешь, я скучал по тебе все выходные. Надеюсь, вам со Скоттом было весело.

Стайлз снова кивнул, не в силах сделать что-то еще.

\- Да. Это было продуктивно.

Его отец рассмеялся.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Но постарайся провести немного времени еще и со мной, хорошо? В следующую субботу у меня выходной. Думаешь, у тебя найдется часок для своего старика?

\- Конечно, пап. – Он бы сказал больше, сказал, как сильно он любит отца, и как ему повезло, что у него был кто-то, за кого можно было держаться, когда он чувствовал себя так, будто тонул сам в себе. Но тут прозвенел звонок, и прежде, чем он успел произнести хоть слово, отец уже махнул ему в сторону школы.

Как только Стайлз отошел достаточно далеко, чтобы отец его не слышал, он вытащил телефон. Ему нужно было поговорить с Дереком.

\- Что случилось? – сразу же спросил тот.

\- Ты говорил, что следил за мной вчера ночью? Чтобы быть уверенным, что альфа не появится, так? – спросил Стайлз, понизив голос и обходя школу, чтобы зайти с другой стороны – так его никто не услышит.

\- Да. Что произошло?

\- У меня был этот ужасный, точнее, ужасно омерзительный сон, и все было в тумане, и я чувствовал, как убиваю кого-то, и проснулся, ожидая, что у меня на руках будет кровь. Я правда подумал, что что-то случилось.

\- Ты не просыпался, - отрезал Дерек.

\- Я знаю. Но Дерек, кто-то _умер_. Водитель школьного автобуса. И там кровь, и я чувствую его, Дерек. Альфа был здесь, и пахнет кровью, и я немного психую.

\- Стайлз, Стайлз, глубоко вдохни, - голос Дерека стал отдаляться, и Стайлз подумал об отце, чтобы снова сосредоточиться. – Стайлз, я не знаю, что происходит. Все альфы отличаются друг от друга, но укушенные оборотни еще и воспринимают их не так, как урожденные. У тебя другие чувства к твоему альфе, другая связь.

\- Типа связи, построенной на том, что мы делимся ужасающими воспоминаниями? – спросил Стайлз, прислоняясь к стене школы и глубоко вдыхая. К нему подошел обеспокоенный Скотт.

\- Возможно. – Дерек вздохнул. – Послушай. Я… Я весь день буду изучать свои книги. Приходи, когда сможешь, если нужно, то прямо сейчас. Мы узнаем, что это.

Стайлз кивнул, хоть и знал, что Дерек его не видит.

\- Думаю, я переживу сегодняшний день. Но как только я отсюда выберусь, сразу же приду.

\- Только без джипа, не забывай это.

Стайлз снова кивнул, вспомнив, о чем они говорили. Его джип был очень заметным, и любой человек в городе немедленно его узнает.

\- Я знаю. Увидимся после школы.

Он повесил трубку и рухнул на Скотта, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы избавиться от запахов крови и альфы.

 

***

\- Нам действительно нужно распаковать остаток твоих вещей, - сказал Стайлз, глядя на бардак в гостиной.

Дерек думал, что распаковал все книги, но Стайлз не выглядел убежденным, так что первый час они перерывали все коробки, пытаясь найти еще какие-то. Там нашлись все распечатки, которые он забрал из старого дома. Большинство из них не содержали никакой полезной информации, но Дерек видел, что обилие материалов успокаивает Стайлза. Это придавало ему достоинства и уверенности, хоть и превращало гостиную Дерека в бедлам.

\- Я ничего не могу найти в этих книгах, - сказал Дерек, закрывая очередную книгу и откладывая ее в сторону. Он посмотрел на Стайлза, который занял диван и попеременно смотрел на ноутбук, распечатку и другую книгу.

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы лучше представляли, что ищем, помимо общей идеи о телепатии оборотней, - пробормотал Стайлз.

Ответ Дерека прервал звонок в дверь.

Они оба замерли.

Звонок прозвенел снова, на этот раз, его сопровождал стук в дверь.   
   
Стайлз подскочил, забежал в комнату Дерека и как можно тише закрыл дверь. Дерек сглотнул и встал, в этот момент звонок прозвенел в третий раз. Он чувствовал запахи трех человек снаружи, скорее всего, мужчин. Он в последний раз окинул взглядом гостиную, чтобы убедиться, что в ней нет ничего, что указывало бы на присутствие Стайлза или какого-то другого человека.

Он открыл дверь в тот момент, когда в нее снова заколотили.

Снаружи стояли трое мужчин, одетые в охотничьи куртки, и Дерек подумал, не сделали ли они это специально, или это просто совпадение. Он никого из них не узнавал. Он мельком взглянул на двух мужчин сзади, а затем обратил внимание на блондина, который был ниже ростом, и определенно являлся главным среди них.

\- Дерек Хейл? – спросил он, и Дерек уже понял, с кем говорит.

Дерек кивнул, не открывая дверь шире. Возможно, это было трусливо, но он предпочитал оставаться в безопасности, чем рисковать и позволить им обнаружить Стайлза.

\- Чем могу помочь?

Блондин улыбнулся.

\- Просто осматриваемся. После нападения животного, которое произошло этим утром.

Дерек прищурился.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Я Крис Арджент, возможно, ты слышал о моей семье, - Дереку пришлось сдержаться и не сломать дверную ручку, потому что он старался никак не показать своей реакции. – Это мои друзья, Мартин Джадж и Алексис Кардоза, - он показал на обоих, а затем повернулся обратно к Дереку. -  Мы просто хотели представиться и задать несколько вопросов.

Дерек молчал. Ему было нечего сказать этому человеку.

Крис выглядел абсолютно расслабленным, и Дерек был уверен, что со стороны это выглядело просто как дружеская беседа.

\- Итак, Дерек. Не думай, что мы пришли тебе навредить. Только если ты сделал что-то плохое. Ты же не делал, не так ли? – Дерек не ответил, и Крис посмотрел на своих сподручных, но Дерек не реагировал. Он знал, что настоящей угрозой был Крис, а остальные двое ничего не сделают, пока тот им не скажет. – Итак. Почему ты не позовешь своего друга? Того, с кем ты бегал в этом месяце. Мы хотим, чтобы мы все друг с другом познакомились.

Дерек помотал головой, надеясь, что сделал это достаточно быстро, чтобы скрыть шок от того, что Крис явно знал о Стайлзе или о втором оборотне.

\- Больше никого нет. Тот человек, - на этом сподручный Криса фыркнул, - которого вы видели в прошлом месяце, был моим кузеном _Мигелем_. Он хотел задержаться, но вы его спугнули. Он уехал на следующий день.

Крис посмотрел на него с жалостью.

\- То есть ты здесь один? Никто не присматривает за тобой? Нет друзей, которые о тебе заботятся?

Дерек подумал, знают ли они, что Лора мертва. Если он скажет, что она жива, а Крис будет знать обратное, то ему придется лихорадочно заметать следы, но он не мог предстать перед ними омегой. Омеги были опасны, и от этого охотники будут только внимательнее за ним наблюдать.

\- Мы с сестрой думали вернуться сюда, но она не знала, как обстоит ситуация с территорией. Я поехал первым, чтобы все разузнать.

Крис кивнул.

\- Твоя сестра, конечно. Лора, верно? – Мартин и Алексис кивнули за его спиной. – Она позволила тебе поехать сюда самому? Я думал, что такие, как ты, держатся друг друга.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Поживите с кем-нибудь шесть лет в квартире с одной спальней, и подумайте, так ли вам хочется держаться друг друга. Нам нужно было пространство, так что я поехал первым.

\- Но она скоро будет здесь?

Дерек снова пожал плечами.

\- Рано или поздно. Когда мы в последний раз разговаривали, она не торопилась. Переезды через всю страну и все такое.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Когда вы делали это в прошлый раз, наверное, был не самый подходящий момент, чтобы осматривать достопримечательности.

Дерек сдержал рык, которым хотелось ответить на это очевидное поддразнивание. Он сжал и разжал руку, стараясь утихомирить волка. Он слышал, как в соседней комнате сердце Стайлза забилось быстрее в ответ на его гнев, и он глубоко вздохнул.

\- Вам виднее.

Крис снова глупо улыбнулся.

\- Думаю, мы просто зайдем снова, когда она приедет.

\- Если, - сказал Дерек. – Мы можем передумать и уехать.

Крис поднял руки, насмешливо изображая поражение.

\- Ну, ну, не нужно менять планы, если вы решили остаться здесь. Мы можем сосуществовать. Мы все просто будем следовать правилам, верно?

\- Правила. Разумеется. – Он чуть не потребовал от них ответить, какие же правила нарушила его семья, что они все погибли, но он уже знал ответ. Само их существование. Для Арджентов это было достаточной причиной. – Напомните их мне. У меня в голове немного мутно.

\- Ты не причиняешь вреда людям. Ты не обращаешь людей. Ты не путаешься с людьми. – Голос Криса стал низким и злым. – Если хоть одна из этих вещей случится, я лично убью тебя, и у меня есть все причины верить, что ты в этом как-то замешан. – Он оглядел Дерека сверху вниз. – Я знаю, что есть второй оборотень. Ты мог не убивать того мужчину, но знаешь, кто это сделал. Скажи мне, и я буду снисходительнее.

Дерек посмотрел на него с яростью, волк пробирался на поверхность, чуя завуалированную угрозу.

\- Я не знаю. Теперь уходите. И не возвращайтесь. – Он захлопнул было дверь, но удовлетворение от этого жеста было смазано тем, что Крис вклинил носок ботинка между дверью и косяком.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Дерек почувствовал, что начинает обращаться. Он постарался сдержаться, потому что мельчайшая провокация даст этим троим достаточный повод, чтобы убить его, но это было очень тяжело. Крис ухмыльнулся и медленно убрал ногу.

\- Удачного вечера. Надеюсь, тебе нравится здесь жить.   
   
На этот раз, Крис позволил ему закрыть дверь. Дерек стоял у порога, пока не услышал, как охотники уходят, и тут же запер дверь, как будто несколько замков и цепочка смогли удержать их, если они хотели бы войти.  Когда он обернулся, Стайлз стоял в гостиной – такой же бледный  и напуганный, каким себя чувствовал Дерек.

Он сделал несколько шагов к нему и позволил себя обнять. Они оба дрожали.

\- Кажется, теперь мы знаем, кто здесь охотник, - сказал Стайлз, и Дерек оценил то, что он хотя бы пытался шутить.

Дерек зарылся носом в его шею. Когда он чувствовал себя так, будто с разбегу врезался в стену, это помогало лучше всего, потому что Стайлз был стаей, а стая была домом и помогала решать проблемы. 

\- Ага.

\- Они вернутся?

\- Сомневаюсь, что они вообще когда-нибудь уйдут, - сказал Дерек, отстраняясь и оглядывая беспорядок. В его квартире больше не было безопасно. От этой мысли у него в желудке похолодело. Он не распаковывал все вещи именно поэтому, но ему все равно было тоскливо и больно осознавать, что место, которое он называл домом, перестало быть безопасным. – По крайней мере, мы знаем, кого избегать.

Стайлз кивнул и закусил губу.

\- Да. Это будет весело.

Дерек посмотрел на него.

\- Что?

\- Я думаю. То есть, я могу ошибаться, потому что я видел его всего секунду, и через окно джипа. Но лидер, Крис… Я думаю, это отец Эллисон. – Дерек не понял, и Стайлз выдохнул. – Эллисон. Девушка Скотта.

\- Ты шутишь, - бесстрастно произнес Дерек.

\- Мне надо посмотреть фамилию Эллисон, потому что я не очень обратил на нее внимание, когда ее представляли, но думаю, что так и есть. – Стайлз вздохнул. – Он не. Он же не был тем, кто сжег твой дом?

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, и во рту внезапно пересохло. У них был негласный договор о том, что они не будут это упоминать, но Дерек не мог винить Стайлза за то, что тот пришел к такому выводу.

\- Нет. Не он. Другой.

\- Другой охотник или другой Арджент? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек иногда действительно ненавидел его проницательность.

 - Другой Арджент. Но не он. Он был не при чем, так что не думаю. – Он громко выдохнул. – Нет. Это был не он.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Стайлз, чьи глаза неожиданно стали яростными и пожелтели. – Потому что я бы очень не хотел убивать отца Эллисон.

Дерек внезапно задохнулся и снова обнял Стайлза. Он не знал, как выразить то, что он чувствовал, так что он сжал его крепче. Он даже не мог сказать Стайлзу _«нет»_ , потому что это было бы ложью.

 


	5. Эпизод 5: Потей, детка, потей, детка (жар - это техасская засуха)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик совсем один, без беты, поэтому в тексте могут быть ошибки и опечатки. Если вы что-то заметите, пожалуйста, напишите об этом в комментариях! Спасибо

\- Итак, по шкале от одного до девяти, как думаешь, каковы шансы, что мы сегодня увидим альфу? – спросил Стайлз, засунув руки в карманы и идя по улице за Дереком.

Они не бежали, хоть запах альфы и был очень силен. Стайлз устал гоняться за призраком, потому что после того, как они стали искать его в ту среду, он просто прилип к ним, и две недели спустя это уже не казалось таким увлекательным. Особенно потому, что им с Дереком пришлось ограничить вылазки и охотиться поздней ночью, а еще, залечь на дно и постоянно оглядываться на окружающих, потому что они не хотели рисковать и быть пойманными вместе.

Охотники стали наблюдать за квартирой Дерека сразу после того, как ушли, так что Стайлзу пришлось изворачиваться, чтобы уйти оттуда, а встречаться у Дерека и дальше было слишком рискованным. Дерек сказал, что если охотники узнают, что его обратили, то они точно убьют их обоих, независимо от того, как хорошо Стайлз себя контролирует. Так что, им нельзя было нигде появляться вдвоем, что было невероятно проблематично, потому что они были вместе весь прошлый месяц, совершенно наплевав на окружающий мир.

Стайлз знал, что им очень повезло с тем, что в школе никто не упоминал Дерека, и он мог только предположить, что Эллисон не сделала никаких выводов, по крайней мере, таких, о которых стоило бы рассказать отцу. Ее отцу, охотнику, который его искал. Охотники были врагами, и Стайлз знал, что иногда видел мир в черно-белых тонах, а добро – врагом зла, но вся эта ситуация просто делала это разделение более явным. Они были против других. Не могло существовать никакой промежуточной группы, была только напряженная ничья. Непрочный негласный договор, который легко рушился.

Стайлз даже не хотел думать о том, что произойдет, если это соглашение будет разорвано. Он не хотел думать о том, что он сможет сделать в этом случае.

\- Стайлз, Стайлз! – зарычал Дерек, хватая его за плечо, чтобы остановить.

Стайлз нахмурился и вернулся в реальность.

\- Что? – он проследил за взглядом Дерека и посмотрел вперед, на улицу. Он прищурился, когда увидел огромную темную фигуру, с шерстью и кроваво-красными глазами.

У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, и он инстинктивно перекинулся. Он чувствовал, что сзади Дерек тоже перекинулся, что он напрягся и выпустил клыки. Он зарычал, пригибаясь к земле, чтобы прыгнуть, и Стайлз сделал то же самое.

Альфа начал убегать от них. Дерек сорвался с места через секунду, и Стайлз рванул за ним, даже не думая. Он увидел альфу впервые с того момента, как его укусили. Он не собирался его упускать.

Они сворачивали к главной дороге, с каждым поворотом сокращая расстояние между ними и альфой. Он был огромным и быстрым, но на резких поворотах он сворачивал медленнее, чем они с Дереком, и они легче маневрировали между деревьями.

Стайлз вылетел на главную дорогу вслед за Дереком, вильнул перед остановившейся машиной и перепрыгнул через разбитое стекло. Тело уже готовилось к тому, чтобы прыгнуть на металлический навес местного кафе, и затем перескочить на крышу, откуда он мог видеть бегущего альфу. Дерек, опережавший его на полметра, легко подпрыгнул и, не сбавляя темпа, вскочил на крышу.

Стайлз последовал за ним, и, едва коснувшись навеса, тоже оказался на крыше. Он ступил на нее, и в то же мгновение почувствовал, как что-то врезалось ему в ногу, и в ночи раздался громкий хлопок.

Он упал, перекатываясь от боли и хватаясь за бедро. Он чувствовал кровь на руках, и заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы оценить ущерб. Прозвучал еще один выстрел, и Стайлз увидел, как Дерек упал позади него, но запаха крови не последовало. Дерека не задело.

\- Альфа? – спросил Стайлз, позволяя Дереку убрать его руку от раны. Огнестрельной раны. В него стреляли.

\- Не волнуйся, - Дерек сжал челюсти, рассматривая рану. – Нужно вытащить из тебя эту штуку.

Прямо над ними прозвучал еще один выстрел. Они были спрятаны за выступом крыши, но кто-то снова выстрелил, и Стайлз сосредоточился на треске перезаряжаемого ружья.

\- Охотники?

Дерек помотал головой.

\- Я не присматривался. – Он отстранился от бедра Стайлза. – Нам нужно увести тебя. В какое-нибудь безопасное место.

\- Мой отец сегодня дома, - напомнил ему Стайлз, прикрывая глаза, когда Дерек помог ему перебежать через крышу, чтобы слезть с другой стороны.

Стайлз видел, как Дерек посмотрел вниз, чтобы убедиться, что нападавший не маячил где-нибудь рядом.

\- Мы не пойдем к старому дому, охотники были там.

Стайлз поморщился, когда Дерек подхватил его, и пережил вспышку боли, когда тот приземлился на асфальт и быстро побежал по задней дорожке, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от нападавшего. Он резко вдохнул, пытаясь найти решение. Был только один вариант, только одно безопасное место, хотя, скорее всего, это плохо закончится для всех них.

\- Иди к дому Скотта.

***

Ему позвонили в полночь, и Крис потер глаза, отвлекаясь от отчетов. Он нанял Мартина, чтобы тот ими занимался, но, по правде говоря, он не мог довериться никому, поэтому перепроверял их сам. Бизнес был тяжелым занятием, хотя по большей части он являлся лишь прикрытием.

Большинство его клиентов даже не были охотниками – когда он только начинал, он этого не предусмотрел. Но в итоге это стало даже лучшим прикрытием. Он мог свободно путешествовать, перевозя по штатам любые виды оружия, даже в Канаду, когда это было нужно.

\- Арджент, - сказал он, не глядя на имя звонящего.

\- Крис, - протянула его сестра.

\- Кейт. – Крис провел рукой по лицу. – Что случилось?

\- У меня была небольшая авария. – Ее голос звучал мило и почти невинно, но он слышал шорох, который означал, что она рылась в багажнике, перебирая лежащее там оружие. – Я на главной дороге в город. Мне нужно вставить новое стекло.

\- Что произошло? – спросил Крис, поднимаясь и хватая куртку. Он обернулся, глядя на комнату, где уже спала Виктория, и пошел к лестнице вниз.

Кейт рассказывала про охоту в Монтане, когда он прошел мимо двери в комнату Эллисон, и заметил горящий там свет. Крис вздохнул и постучал один раз, а затем со скрипом открыл дверь. Эллисон виновато посмотрела на него из-за стола – на ней были наушники, и она наверняка разговаривала по скайпу со своим парнем. Крис строго на нее посмотрел.

\- Эллисон, - строго сказал он. – У тебя завтра уроки.

Она мило улыбнулась, теребя кончики своих косичек, как она делала всегда, когда знала, что сделала что-то не так.

\- Куда ты, пап?

Он мученически вздохнул.

\- Твоя тетя приезжает, и у нее по пути лопнула шина. Я поеду взглянуть на нее. Когда я вернусь, я хочу, чтобы выключила компьютер и уже спала. – Она кивнула и слегка покраснела, когда он добавил: - Попрощайся со Скоттом, - и закрыл дверь.

\- Крис, ты слушаешь? – спросила Кейт, когда он спускался по лестнице.

\- Да. Ты услышала новости о местных убийствах и решила приехать.

\- Ага. Но случилась странная штука. Я слушала музыку в машине и внезапно напала на след альфы. Просвети меня на этот счет.

Крис застонал.

\- Он и есть твоя авария?

Он услышал, как Кейт хмыкнула, но дождался ее ответа.

\- Да, он тоже! Большая мерзкая штука. Ну, ты знаешь, как выглядят альфы. С ним были два беты.

\- Два?

Кейт рассмеялась.

\- Я слышу удивление в твоем голосе, старший братец.

Он застонал.

\- Мы поговорим, когда я приеду, ладно? Я обо всем тебе расскажу. – Он повесил трубку, не прощаясь, и, заводя мотор, позвонил Мартину и Алексису. Кто-то должен был отогнать машину Кейт.

***

Из окна, которое, как предположил Дерек, относилось к комнате Скотта, исходил мягкий голубой свет. Он посмотрел на навес над террасой, пытаясь понять, как прыгнуть на него так, чтобы Стайлзу было удобно. Тот вспотел, пока они бежали, и Дерек чувствовал по запаху, как в кровь Стайлза проникает аконит из пули. Нужно было как можно скорее вытащить пулю, и он бы уже это сделал, но они _все еще не были в безопасности_. Он не мог никак помочь Стайлзу, пока они были уязвимы.

\- У меня есть ключ. Возьми в кармане, - пробормотал Стайлз в его плечо, и Дерек молча передвинул его, роясь в карманах его джинсов.

Он открыл дверь и вошел внутрь, когда Стайлз попытался пинком закрыть ее. Дерек мягко зарычал, и Стайлз слабо улыбнулся.

\- Не перетруждайся.

\- Чувак, я просто закрыл дверь, - сказал Стайлз. – Я все-таки не умираю.

Дерек прищурился, глядя на ногу Стайлза, но ничего не сказал и подхватил его, поднимаясь с ним по лестнице. Он не хотел, чтобы Стайлз еще что-нибудь себе повредил, но забеспокоился, когда тот просто расслабился в его руках, даже не сказав ничего ехидного.

Запах болезни становился сильнее.

Вместо этого, Дерек сосредоточился на запахе Скотта, чтобы понять, где была его комната. Он удивился, что Скотт не вышел посмотреть, кто топчется по дому, но тут же забыл об этом, распахивая дверь в его комнату. Он быстро подошел к кровати, чтобы опустить на нее Стайлза.

Он проигнорировал удивленный вскрик Скотта, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы помочь Стайлзу снять штаны. Или хотя бы приспустить до колен. Дереку просто нужно было увидеть рану. Стайлз зашипел от боли, но Скотт не дал тому произнести язвительные слова, которые – Дерек был уверен – готовы были сорваться у него с языка.

\- Какого хрена?!

Дерек зарычал, глядя на то место на правом бедре Стайлза, куда вошла пуля. Аконит не давал тканям излечиться, и нужно было вытащить пулю.

В запахе Стайлза появился резкий оттенок страха.

\- Пинцет! Скотт, найди пинцет! – приказал Стайлз. Дерек посмотрел на него и нахмурился, когда увидел, как тот побледнел.

Он слышал, как Скотт выбежал из комнаты за пинцетом, но Дерек не мог сосредоточиться на этом. Все, о чем он мог думать – это то, что его брат по стае ранен и пахнет болезнью. Дерек знал, что этот запах приводит к смерти.

Стайлз схватил его за руки, и только тогда Дерек заметил, что у него вылезли когти, и что он почти поранил здоровую кожу, чтобы добраться до пули.

\- Успокойся, - сказал Стайлз так мягко, как смог, - Я в порядке. Я не очень истекаю кровью, значит, пуля не задела артерию, слава богу, так что я, скорее всего, не умру. – Он погладил тыльную сторону ладони Дерека подушечкой пальца, как будто пытался заставить его превратить руки обратно в человеческие. – Несмотря на то, что говорится в фильмах, огнестрельное ранение не значит смерть. Вообще, немедленная смерть наступает очень редко. Год назад я провел исследование на эту тему. Хотя, я должен был изучать Гражданскую войну и то, как с ней связан «Алый знак доблести», или типа того, но основная часть работы была посвящена тому, что людей убивают не пули, а плохое здравоохранение. А разорванная на части нога – это явно плохое здравоохранение.

Дерек таращился на него, глядя, как на лице Стайлза сменяются выражения. Ему было больно, он был напуган, и болтовня была лишь защитным механизмом. Дерек вывернул ладонь, переплетая их пальцы и сжимая руку Стайлза.

\- Ты будешь в порядке, - как можно тише сказал Дерек, голосом стараясь показать, как сильно он хотел, чтобы это было правдой.

Стайлз зажмурился и откинулся назад.

\- Скажи это моему телу. Мне плохо.

Скотт вернулся, и Дерек замолчал, протягивая руку за щипцами. Он чувствовал, что Скотт колеблется, и Дерек посмотрел на него своим самым яростным взглядом. Скотт подпрыгнул и отдал ему щипцы:

\- Какого хрена?

\- В меня стреляли, - радостно ответил Стайлз, а затем вскрикнул, когда Дерек залез щипцами в рану. Он старался сделать все как можно быстрее, разрезая те части раны, которые уже успели зарасти, чтобы лучше ее видеть.

\- Возьми Скотта за руку, - тихо сказал Дерек, отпуская руку Стайлза, чтобы опереться на его бедро.

\- Почему в тебя стреляли? Что случилось? – Скотт присел на кровать, без раздумий беря Стайлза за руку. Дерек чувствовал, что Скотт смотрит на него.

\- Охотники, - просто ответил Дерек, ухватив пулю и начав вытаскивать.

\- Мы гнались за альфой, - Стайлз пытался продолжить, но его дыхание стало прерывистым от боли. – Бля, больно.

Дерек задержал дыхание, когда, наконец, вытащил пулю, и в нос ударила резкая вонь аконита.

\- В тебя стрелял альфа? – спросил Скотт, перестав пялиться на рану.

Стайлз зашипел, и Дерек смотрел на рану, мысленно пытаясь заставить ее зарасти. Но она не зарастала. Та часть кожи, которая была разрезана, исцелялась, но сама рана все еще была открытой и слабо кровоточила.

\- Нет, - пробормотал Дерек, раздраженно сжав пулю в кулаке.

\- Нет, альфа в него не стрелял? Тогда кто? Люди же не охотятся в полночь! – сказал Скотт, вставая вслед за Дереком, который с удивлением поднялся с места.

Лежащий на кровати Стайлз напрягся. Дерек посмотрел на него.

\- Ты ему не сказал?

Стайлз фыркнул.

\- Это не его забота. Он бы просто начал волноваться.

\- Что? Не сказал мне что? – Скотт пихнул Дерека, и тот угрожающе зарычал. Скотт не отступил. – Расскажите мне сейчас, или я позвоню в полицию. – Он не смотрел на Стайлза, он глядел на Дерека так сердито, как только мог.

Дерек чувствовал запах страха Скотта, и как тот усилился, когда Дерек зарычал на него, вместо того, чтобы ответить, но тот не поддался.

\- Есть охотники, - медленно произнес Стайлз, сжимая зубы и садясь на кровати. – Охотники на оборотней. Они знают, что Дерек здесь, и мы думаем, что они ищут альфу, потому что они оставили нас в покое на пару недель, хотя знают о нас.

Скотт быстро обернулся, снова садясь рядом со Стайлзом.

\- Почему ты мне не сказал?

Стайлз поморщился.

\- Не хотел, чтобы ты волновался. – Он посмотрел на рану, и Дерек увидел то, что видел Стайлз – вены вокруг раны становились черными. – Дерек, она не заживает.

Дерек нахмурился, раздраженно теребя пулю.

\- Я знаю. Это из-за аконита. В пуле.

\- Это не хорошо, - сказал Стайлз, сжимая челюсти и стараясь вывернуть ногу, чтобы лучше разглядеть ее.

Скотт подскочил.

\- Я найду перекись.

\- Это не поможет, - пробормотал Дерек, глядя на пулю. Он старался вспомнить, что можно сделать. Он знал, что читал об этом раньше, это было описано в одной из его книг.

Скотт посмотрел на него.

\- Что?

\- Это не поможет, - повторил Стайлз, снова падая на кровать и глядя в потолок. – Нам нужна еще одна пуля, от того же охотника. – Он перевел взгляд на Дерека, и по его взгляду было заметно, что он совершенно не сожалел, что влез и прочитал это. – Я не узнал человека за рулем. Я думал, это просто кто-то из города.

Дерек переступил с ноги на ногу, старясь вспомнить хоть что-то о том охотнике, который стрелял в Стайлза. Он был так сосредоточен на альфе, что не обратил на него внимание.

\- Наверное, это кто-то новенький. Это не был один из тех троих.

\- Перестаньте говорить так, будто меня тут нет, - пробормотал Скотт, хватая Стайлза за руку. Он посмотрел на Дерека исподлобья. – Объясните. Потому что я готов поспорить, что вы не сможете просто зайти домой к охотнику, так что вам для этого понадоблюсь я. Верно?

Стайлз виновато посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Возможно, у тебя это получится легче всех.

\- Почему?

\- Главный охотник – отец Эллисон, - огрызнулся Дерек.

Скотт замер.

\- В тебя стрелял отец Эллисон?

\- Нет, - медленно ответил Стайлз, - но возможно, он знает, кто это был.

Скотт резко втянул воздух, проводя рукой по волосам.

\- Это какое-то безумие. Неделю назад я обедал с ними, и они были совершенно нормальными людьми.

Дерек пропустил нытье Скотта мимо ушей, пытаясь понять, кто был тем охотником. Он хотел вернуться туда и пойти по следу, волк умолял его что-то предпринять, а не сидеть на месте, ничего не делая, пока яд отравлял тело его брата.

\- Дерек. – голос Стайлза вернул его в реальность.

\- Что?

Стайлз укоризненно посмотрел на него, и Дерек попытался расслабиться. Он даже не заметил, что начал обращаться.

\- Как думаешь, ты сможешь определить, кто это мог быть? И возьми свою книгу, чтобы я смог точно объяснить Скотту, что он будет искать.

Дерек напряженно кивнул, подходя к Стайлзу, чтобы обнять его перед уходом. Ему было плевать, что Скотт видел это, потому что он нуждался в близости. Даже если Стайл пах смертью, он был единственным членом стаи Дерека. Он не позволит ничему с ним случиться. Он отстранился.

\- Оставайся в безопасности.

Скотт тоже поднялся и дошел с ним до двери, заставив спуститься по лестнице. Дереку пришлось сдержаться и не оборачиваться на комнату, где остался Стайлз. Скотт проводил его до входной двери и удержал, положив руку ему на плечо.

Дерек посмотрел на него сначала с удивлением, а затем с угрозой. Скотт не убрал руку.

\- Что происходит со Стайлзом?

\- В него стреляли.

Скотт гневно посмотрел на него и понизил голос. Хотя Стайлз все равно услышал бы, если бы постарался.

\- Происходит что-то еще. Вы двое думаете, что рана опаснее, чем обычный огнестрел. Что было в пуле? Аконит?

\- Да, - выдавил Дерек.

Скотт кивнул.

\- Его тело не излечивает рану. Аконит мешает ему, так? Поэтому там эти черные линии.

\- Да.

\- Когда яд распространится по всему телу?

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Это неважно. Он должен дойти до сердца.

Скотт убрал руку с подавленным выражением на лице, но тут же постарался собраться.

\- Он знает, так ведь?

\- Скорее всего.

\- Мы не позволим ситуации зайти так далеко, - сказал Скотт. – Мы не можем.

\- Мы не позволим. – Дерек втянул воздух, выходя на улицу. – Сделай так, чтобы он никуда отсюда не уходил. Я буду сидеть с ним, пока ты будешь в школе. Твоя мать ведь не должна скоро вернуться?

Скотт помотал головой.

\- Она работает полные сутки.

\- Я напишу тебе обо всем, что смогу узнать. – Дерек пошел прочь, но остановился, прежде чем Скотт закрыл дверь. – Будь осторожен завтра. – Скотт выглядел удивленным. – Если они узнают, что ты нам помогаешь, они убьют тебя.

Дерек ушел, запомнив свежий запах его страха.

***

Эллисон радостно вскрикнула, когда вернулась с утренней пробежки и увидела тетю Кейт, которая сидела на кухне и медленно пила кофе.

\- Тетя Кейт! – сказала Эллисон, подбегая к Кейт и обнимая ее.

Кейт рассмеялась, отставляя кофе, чтобы обнять Эллисон в ответ.

\- Посмотрите, кто тут у нас! – Кейт сделала шаг назад, оглядывая ее сверху вниз. – Ты так выросла.

Эллисон засмеялась и покраснела.

\- Перестань, мы виделись не так давно.

Кейт окинула ее взглядом.

\- Да, давно. Когда ты стала такой высокой, красотка? Неудивительно, что ты захомутала парня меньше чем через месяц после того, как перевелась в эту школу.

Эллисон прикрыла лицо ладонями, стараясь забыть, что она должна быть расстроена тем, что Скотт прошлой ночью оборвал их видеочат, и даже не удосужился ответить ни на одно ее смс о том, в порядке ли он. 

\- Ты уже в курсе?

\- О твоем парне? Конечно. Это было первым, что рассказал твой отец. – Кейт усадила Эллисон на столешницу рядом с ней. – Я слышала, что он даже приходил на ужин. Так что, думаю, он тебе нравится.

\- Немного, - застенчиво признала Эллисон. Она не считала это чем-то значительным, но Кейт говорила так, будто это было важным событием. – Ты к нам надолго? Может, ты увидишь Скотта.

Кейт ухмыльнулась.

\- О, я задержусь на какое-то время. У меня есть дела неподалеку.

Эллисон кивнула и потянулась за яблоком.

\- Я очень по тебе скучала, так что будет здорово провести время вместе.

\- Сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь проводить время со мной, а не с друзьями.

Эллисон рассмеялась, подумав о том, что будет, если ее друзья встретятся с ее тетей.

\- А что, если мне нравится проводить время с моей любимой тетей?

Кейт подмигнула ей.

\- Вреда от этого не будет.

Эллисон посмотрела на часы и застонала, увидев время.

\- Мне пора в школу. Хочешь подвезти меня? Мы можем поговорить в машине, и ты сможешь увидеть Скотта.

\- Я бы с радостью, но вчера у меня сломался двигатель. Поэтому твоему отцу пришлось меня встречать. – Кейт слегка нахмурилась.

Эллисон помедлила. Наверное, она неправильно расслышала отца, когда тот сказал, что у тети лопнула шина.

\- О. Ладно. Тогда, покатаемся, когда твою машину починят?

\- Конечно. – Они снова обнялись, и Эллисон, поцеловав родителей, выскочила из дома и помчалась к машине, надеясь, что успеет на занятия.

Она не забыла, что должна дуться на Скотта, и собиралась игнорировать его, по крайней мере, в их классе, потому что он мог хотя бы написать ей утром, и сказать, что с ним все в порядке. Последнее, что она увидела – это как кто-то пинком открыл дверь в его комнату, и как Скотт вскрикнул и захлопнул ноутбук.

Когда она въехала на стоянку, в ее мыслях была только тревога, которую она испытала прошлой ночью, так что когда она увидела, как Скотт привязывает свой велосипед, все ее силы ушли на то, чтобы не подбежать и не обнять его. Она должна была проявить сдержанность.

Скотт обернулся прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, и он выглядел просто ужасно. Он выглядел так, будто совсем не спал, и когда он увидел ее, он подпрыгнул и начал лихорадочно озираться.

Эллисон нахмурилась и распахнула объятия.

\- Хреново выглядишь, - сказала она, притягивая к себе Скотта.

Он слегка помедлил, а затем прижался к ней, склонив голову ей на плечо.

\- Я хреново себя чувствую.

\- Что случилось вчера?

Скотт помотал головой.

\- Ничего. Ничего не случилось.

Эллисон отстранилась и посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Тогда почему ты не перезванивал и не отвечал на сообщения? Я очень волновалась.

\- Я знаю. Знаю. Я уснул. – Когда она сердито посмотрела на него, не веря ни единому слову, на лице Скотта появилась робость. – Эллисон, я не хочу об этом говорить. Просто поверь мне, все в порядке, ладно?

Эллисон нахмурилась, но кивнула и переплела их пальцы.

\- Если что-то случится, расскажи мне, хорошо?

\- Понял. – Он слабо улыбнулся и полез в телефон.

Эллисон очень хотелось бы знать, что его беспокоило, и она собиралась расспросить Стайлза на уроке испанского, потому что это был их первый общий урок, на который не ходил Скотт, но Стайлз не пришел. Эллисон нагнулась вперед, чтобы спросить у Скотта, в порядке ли Стайлз, и он подпрыгнул, пряча телефон. Учитель английского чуть было не поймал их.

Скотт помотал головой, когда она открыла рот, чтобы спросить про Стайлза, и Эллисон с недоумением отодвинулась. Она не понимала, почему Скотт думал о чем-то постороннем и все время нервничал. Он постоянно проверял телефон и отправлял сообщения. Эллисон не хотела лезть в чужие дела, но заметила, что некоторые смс предназначались Стайлзу, а некоторые Скотт отправлял на какой-то неизвестный номер, не подписанный именем. Эллисон поняла бы, если бы Скотт писал только Стайлзу, ведь они были лучшими друзьями и постоянно проверяли, как дела друг у друга, но все было не так.

Эллисон была в недоумении, и ей это не нравилось. Она в одиночку дошла с урока испанского до химии, на полпути встретившись с Денни, потому что обычно она ходила со Стайлзом, и дальше они шли втроем. Она слабо улыбнулась Денни.

\- Привет. Ты слышал что-нибудь о Стайлзе? – спросила Эллисон, увернувшись от какого-то ученика, бежавшего на урок.

Денни кивнул.

\- Да. Он написал мне утром. Сказал, что сильно чем-то отравился. Это сбило его с толку.

\- Представляю. Скотт весь день ему пишет.

Денни рассмеялся.

\- Это похоже на него. Я не удивлюсь, если он сбежит с обеда, чтобы его проведать.

\- Думаешь?

\- Конечно. – Он пожал плечами. – Я делал так раз или два, когда Джексон болел. Тяжело переносить это без лучших друзей рядом.

\- Наверное. – Эллисон поджала губы. – Может, мы с ним вместе зайдем к Стайлзу после школы.

Денни открыл перед ней дверь класса.

\- Не возражаешь, если я тоже присоединюсь?

\- Нет, может, от этого Стайлзу станет лучше? – сказала Эллисон после секундного раздумья. Она села перед Денни, улыбнувшись Лидии, которая скользнула на сидение рядом с ней.

\- От чего Стайлзу станет лучше? – спросила Лидия, оглядываясь. – И где он?

Денни рассмеялся и наклонился вперед.

\- Ему нехорошо. – Лидия с отвращением сморщила нос. – Я, Эллисон и Скотт собираемся проведать его после школы. Хочешь с нами? – он улыбнулся. – Уверен, что ему полегчает.

Лидия закатила глаза.

\- У меня есть дела поважнее, чем заразиться и заболеть. И все же, я запишу ему домашнее задание, чтобы он прочувствовал мое присутствие. – Она хитро улыбнулась, и Эллисон не могла не рассмеяться. Иногда она не понимала, как половина их компании вообще умудряется дружить. Все он были друзьями, и пришли к этому странным и, возможно, запутанным путем, но иногда все выглядело совсем иначе.

Скотт зашел последним, волоча ноги и выглядя даже хуже, чем когда Эллисон оставила его одного после первого урока. Он плюхнулся на стул и не поднимал глаз, пока Эллисон не ткнула его в бок несколько раз. Но прежде, чем они успели поговорить, мистер Харрис начал лекцию, и затем немедленно устроил им лабораторную.

Эллисон не успела подумать о чем-то еще, кроме Скотта и его явной усталости, когда их отпустили на обед. Она попыталась поймать его, но он уже выходил из класса и разговаривал по телефону, и Эллисон не могла побежать за ним, не привлекая к себе внимание. Она вздохнула и пошла вместе с Лидией, Денни и Джексоном в столовую.

Лидия взяла ее под локоть, и легко потрепала по щеке.

\- Взбодрись. По крайней мере, ты рано узнала о том, как Скотт зависим от Стайлза. Это только поможет вашим отношениям.

Эллисон рассмеялась, но не смогла перестать волноваться. Что-то явно было неладно.

***

У Дерека чесались кости, пока он стоял на парковке и ждал Скотта, чтобы передать тому бумаги, которые отксерил Стайлз, чтобы Скотт представлял, что ему нужно будет искать в доме Арджентов. Разумеется, это сделали Ардженты – они напали просто потому, что у них была такая возможность.

У него во рту был ужасный привкус, он появился на языке с того момента, как он понял, кто именно был в той машине. Он не ожидал этого, хотя ему действительно стоило. Он знал, что всегда был риск встретить ее снова, и от знания того, что она была там, ему хотелось сбежать. Он бы взял с собой Стайлза, и они бы сбежали. Так было безопаснее. Они слишком расслабились, слишком успокоились, и случилось то, что случилось. 

Он увидел Скотта, бегущего сбоку от школы, и тот даже не обернулся, чтобы проверить, не пошел ли кто-то за ним. Дерек видел, как плохо тот себя чувствовал. Он знал, что Скотт не спал всю ночь, сидя со Стайлзом, когда Дерек ушел, и отказался пойти спать, когда он вернулся. 

\- Принес? – спросил Скотт, снимая с плеча рюкзак и открывая молнию. 

Дерек кивнул, протягивая ему бумаги.

\- Стайлз не был уверен, что ты знаешь, как выглядит аконит, так что он заставил меня положить сюда его фотографию и картинку с пулей.

Скотт фыркнул.

\- Это хороший знак. Если Стайлз сволочится, то с ним все в порядке. – Он пробежал глазами страницы, кивая. – И если мы найдем пулю, то спасем его, так?

\- Да. – Дерек не мог позволить себе роскошь сомневаться в своих памяти или знаниях. Считалось, что так можно спасти оборотня от отравления аконитом, и он собирался в это верить.

\- Я пойду прямо после школы. Ты сказал, что я должен буду поискать в вещах тети Эллисон, верно? – теперь Скотт выглядел неуверенно, ему явно не нравилась идея того, что он будет лазить по чужим вещам.

\- Да. И помни, что если тебе будет что-нибудь нужно, повони мне.

\- Понял. – Скотт оглянулся на школу, возможно, прикидывая, сколько времени у него остается, чтобы вернуться до конца обеда. – Как Стайлз? Он перестал отвечать на смс, так что я надеюсь, что он отдыхает.

Дерек пожал плечами и подвигал рукой – она заболела от воспоминания о том, как он забрал у Стайлза немного боли.

\- Он спорил со мной, говорил, что во время сна отравление идет быстрее, но бодрствование делу не поможет. Будет лучше, если он поспит.

Скотт кивнул и пошел обратно.

\- Держи меня в курсе. Я хочу узнавать обо всем как можно скорее.

Дерек посмотрел ему вслед, и как только Скотт исчез в здании школы, он пошел обратно к Стайлзу.

***

\- Кажется, ты немного мешаешь делу, старший братец, - сказала Кейт, сев задом наперед на стул в кабинете Криса. Он посмотрел на нее, совершенно не удивившись тому, что она пошла за ним на отгрузочный склад, снаружи которого он работал.

\- Мы знали только про альфу и Хейла. Мы не увидели ничего, что указывало бы на второго бету.

Кейт положила подбородок на руки.

\- И почему я в это не верю?

Крис пожал плечами. Ему нечего было скрывать от нее. Был второй бета, но с того, первого полнолуния они круглосуточно следили за Дереком, и хотя он приходил и уходил, он ни с кем не встречался. В городе говорили, что он общался с подростком, сыном шерифа, но визит к шерифу показал, что между ними была лишь та связь, которая бывает у людей, потерявших членов семьи, и что в последнее время они не виделись, видимо, исчерпав общие темы или что-то в этом роде.

Кейт не нужно было знать эти детали, потому что они не были ни черными, ни белыми. Кейт редко видела мир в серых тонах, и не стоило упоминать об этом.

\- Интересно, почему Дерек приехал без своей сестры? – произнесла Кейт, и Крис снова пожал плечами.

\- Иногда не поймешь, как думают оборотни. Мы пытаемся просчитать это, но они просто удивляют нас.

\- Верно. И если мы их поймем, это не удержит нас от того, чтобы убить их.

Крис посмотрел на нее.

\- Кейт. Мы не убиваем их всех. Пока Дерек никому не угрожает – а когда я проверял, он не угрожал, - нет смысла тратить на него время. Это делает жизнь проще.

Кейт фыркнула.

\- Как скажешь, старший братец. Судя по моему опыту, единственный способ сделать так, чтобы оборотень никому не угрожал – это убить его. – Она встала и улыбнулась. – Но, послушай, почему мы вообще волнуемся о том, был ли второй? Теперь это неважно, так ведь?

Крис оглядел ее с ног до головы и нахмурился – она вела себя самоуверенно. Он знал, что она стреляла во второго бету, и тот, возможно, умирал долгой и мучительной смертью, если Дерек не решил положить конец мучениям собрата, что тоже было вероятно.

\- Так.

\- И теперь нам остается только разобраться с альфой и Хейлом. Это несложно. – Кейт улыбнулась и отошла, чтобы посмотреть на его последние закупки.

Крис помотал головой. Кейт была его семьей, но иногда то, как она переходила от поведения безжалостного убийцы к милым улыбкам, поражало его. Большую часть детства он надеялся, что никогда не станет таким, но ему было жаль, что это случилось с ней.

***

\- Эй, МакКолл! Ты ведь не думаешь о том, как прогулять тренировку? – спросил Джексон, когда Скотт поставил на стол свой поднос. Он опоздал на обед на пятнадцать минут. Единственной причиной, по которой Джексон это заметил, было то, что Скотт весь день странно себя вел, и это было напрямую связано со Стайлзом. Джексон мысленно пометил себе узнать все о Стайлзе, чтобы у Денни не случилось никаких неприятных неожиданностей.

Скотт выглядел дерьмово, когда он оглянулся, вяло тыкая в еду вилкой.

\- Ага. Я, эм… Вообще-то, Эллисон, хочешь сегодня сделать домашнее задание вместе со мной?

Эллисон посмотрела на него с удивлением.

\- Сегодня? Я думала, мы пойдем навестить Стайлза?

Скотт выпучил глаза, и Джексон заметил, что он начал паниковать. Он сделал большой глоток молока, предвкушая, что тот ответит.

\- Нам не нужно видеться со Стайлзом. Он типа очень, очень болен.

\- И? – спросил Денни. – В прошлом году я все лето убирал за своей бабушкой. – Он поежился для пущего эффекта. – Поверь мне, меня мало что напрягает.

Скотт взмахнул руками, и Джексон удивился его ужимкам.

\- Нет. Все в порядке. Серьезно. Он правда не хочет никого видеть. К тому же, за ним присматривает Дерек. – он пожал плечами, как будто все это было для него в порядке вещей.

Джексон мельком глянул на Денни. Они с ним уже говорили о Стайлзе и этом таинственном Дереке. Джексон не верил Денни, когда тот говорил, что его это не задевало, и что он не беспокоился, потому что именно он отвозил Денни домой из боулинга после того, как Стайлз просто встал и ушел. Денни пытался отвлечь его от того, насколько его это задело, но когда речь заходила о Денни, Джексон был неглуп. Он знал, что того это беспокоило, что бы он ни говорил.

\- То есть, Стилински не нуждается в том, чтобы к нему пришли друзья, потому что у него уже кто-то есть? – спросил Джексон. Скотт лишь пожал плечами.

\- Я говорю только то, что мне сказал Стайлз, - Скотт посмотрел на Денни. – Мне жаль. Ты сможешь увидеться с ним завтра, когда он вернется в школу.

Денни слабо улыбнулся.

\- Все в порядке. Я напишу ему. И, как ты и сказал, увижу его завтра.

Джексон откинулся на спинку стула. У него испортилось настроение, когда он увидел, что Денни расстроился. Ему было похрен на Стайлза, но Денни было до него дело, и только это имело значение.

***

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь пойти на тренировку? – в третий раз спросила Эллисон, пока везла Скотта к себе домой. Его велосипед лежал на заднем сидении.

Скотт преувеличенно радостно улыбнулся, постукивая пальцами по коленям.

\- Да, все в порядке. Я даже не начинал из-за астмы, так что вряд ли тренер сможет что-то мне сделать.

\- И ты уверен, что не хочешь увидеть Стайлза?

\- Неа. Все отлично. С ним Дерек, и он стопроцентно под контролем.

Эллисон странно на него посмотрела. Она ждала, когда он отключится, потому что он выглядел невероятно уставшим. Она заметила, как он засыпал весь день, тут же просыпался и проверял телефон. Будь она плохим человеком, она бы забрала его телефон, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, но она не могла так поступить. Она должна была верить ему, когда он говорил, что все в порядке, хоть это и было не так.

Когда они приехали, дома никого не было, и Эллисон повела его в свою комнату. Она заметила, что Скотт озирается вокруг – он делал так через раз, когда приходил.

\- Тут, эээ, есть кто-нибудь, кроме нас? – спросил он, спотыкаясь на последней ступеньке.

Эллисон бегло на него посмотрела.

\- Нет. Родители все еще на работе, а тетя, видимо, ушла. – Она пожала плечами, но заметила, что Скотт оживился.

\- Твоя тетя?

Эллисон кивнула.

\- Да. Моя тетя Кейт. Она приехала погостить ненадолго.

Скотт пристально посмотрел на нее.

\- О. И она живет здесь?

\- Да? – Эллисон посмотрела на него с недоумением, потому что она только что об этом сказала. – Думаю, она заняла одну из гостевых. – Она махнула рукой, чтобы показать, каким большим был дом, а затем пошла в свою комнату.

Скотт медленно последовал за ней, и от нее не укрылось, какими глазами он посмотрел на ее кровать. Она опустила на пол сумку и повернулась к Скотту, хватая его за плечи и подводя к кровати. Когда она толкнула его на кровать и обняла, он выглядел сбитым с толку.

\- Что? – спросил он.

\- Вздремни. Ты ужасно выглядишь, и вряд ли ты сможешь делать домашнее задание с такой усталостью. – Скотт попытался сопротивляться сну, но она видела, как усталость берет свое. – Я разбужу тебя через двадцать минут, ладно?

Скотт уснул почти мгновенно, бормоча что-то про свой телефон. Эллисон выдохнула и села за стол, открывая задание по испанскому. Обычно она делала его со Стайлзом, но он был болен, а когда она заглянула в компьютер, оказалось, что он даже не был в сети. Может, Скотт не соврал, когда сказал, что Стайлз слишком болен, чтобы принимать гостей. И хотя для Денни это было неприятно, если Стайлзу нужен был человек, который бы сидел с ним весь день, было хорошо, что у него есть кто-то, кто о нем заботится.

Эллисон пожевала кончик ручки, делая пометки и записывая вопросы, которые хотела потом задать учителю. Она рисовала человечка с завитыми усами, иллюстрируя историю, которую им нужно было перевести, когда услышала мягкое жужжание. Затем второе и третье. Эллисон взглянула на Скотта, а затем пристально посмотрела на его телефон. Он не проснулся, что говорило о том, как сильно он устал, потому что эти звуки будили его весь день.

Она встала и тихонько подошла к кровати и, отмахнувшись от чувства вины, взяла его телефон. Она только проверит, нет ли там чего-то важного.

_ты нашел?_

_скотт_

_скотт стайлзу оно скоро понадобится_

Эллисон нахмурилась, глядя на три сообщения, присланные с неопознанного номера. Она мельком глянула на все еще спящего Скотта и быстро пролистнула его переписку. Желудок свело от стыда за то, что она делает, но возможно, она могла как-то помочь ему. Скотт мог забыть, что должен был принести какое-нибудь лекарство.

Скотт писал Стайлзу целый день, спрашивал, как у того дела, заботился ли о нем Дерек, и не сломал ли Стайлз чего-нибудь. Сообщения с того номера – от Дерека, потому что так Скотт обращался к адресату – были, в основном, о том же. Он узнавал, как себя чувствовал Стайлз, хотя Дерек, очевидно, подошел к школе во время обеда, чтобы передать что-то Скотту. Она посмотрела на рюкзак Скотта и на секунду задалась вопросом о том, стоит ли ей смотреть. Дерек писал, что там были фотографии _того, что нужно Стайлзу._

Скотт пошевелился, и Эллисон быстро положила телефон обратно на кровать. Она посмотрела на его лицо, не веря в то, что только что сделала. Только потому, что ее мучило любопытство и немного подозрений, она не должна была влезать в его телефон. Она встала, чувствуя, как дрожат колени.

Его телефон снова пикнул, но на этот раз Эллисон проигнорировала это, мягко трогая Скотта за плечо. Он резко распахнул глаза и сел, сразу потянувшись за телефоном.

\- Как долго я спал? – спросил он, потирая глаз и читая сообщение Дерека.

Эллисон закусила губу.

\- Минут пятнадцать? Я услышала, как у тебя прозвенел телефон, и подумала, что это может быть важно.

Скотт рассеянно кивнул и встал.

\- Да, это Дерек пишет, как Стайлз себя чувствует. – Он искренне улыбнулся.

\- Как он?

Его улыбка увяла.

\- Не очень.

\- Я не расстроюсь, если ты пойдешь к нему, - сказала Эллисон, перекатываясь с носка на пятку.

\- Нет, нет, это… - он встал. – Мне нужно в ванную. Хорошо? – он прошел мимо, и Эллисон нахмурилась, вспоминая то сообщение, которое Дерек прислал Скотту.

_ты нашел?_

Скотт что-то искал. Что-то для Стайлза. Фраза была странноватой, и Эллисон не знала Дерека, но если речь шла о чем-то вроде лекарства, разве Дерек не спросил бы, _купил ли_ его Скотт?

Эллисон простояла несколько секунд, выжидая, когда захлопнется дверь в ванную – просто чтобы убедиться, что она ошиблась. Она ничего не услышала.

Она закрыла глаза, сомневаясь, что действительно хочет это видеть, но она уже вышла из комнаты и тихо ступала по коридору. В голове повторялось « _ничего, ничего, пожалуйста, только бы там не было ничего такого»_ , но Эллисон прошла мимо пустой ванной. Скотта нигде не было видно.

Эллисон с беспокойством втянула воздух. В голове промелькнули все жуткие истории о бывших Денни, над которыми они смеялись за обедом, и она заволновалась – что может делать Скотт? Она прошлась по дому, ища его.

Она спустилась по лестнице и, наконец, услышала тихий звук. Шуршание привело ее в гостевую – ту, где остановилась Кейт. Ей тут же вспомнилось выражение, которое появилось на лице Скотта, когда она упомянула тетю, и Эллисон глубоко вдохнула. Она не будет делать преждевременных выводов. Не будет. Она будет спокойна. Она поведет себя разумно.

Скотт рылся в шкафах в комнате Кейт.

\- Что ты делаешь? – не сдержалась Эллисон.

Скотт подпрыгнул и развернулся, хватаясь за сердце. Он выглядел, как олень в свете фар – он открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, прежде чем, наконец, что-то сказал.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь.

Эллисон изумленно посмотрела на него.

\- Что? То есть как? Ты роешься в вещах в моем доме.

Скотт в очередной раз за день взмахнул руками. Теперь Эллисон видела, что это значило – Скотт делал так, когда собирался соврать.

\- Послушай, я могу объяснить. – Он снова взмахну руками. – Ну, вообще-то, не могу. Я бы правда, правда очень хотел все рассказать. Но я не могу.

\- Попробуй, - резко ответила Эллисон. Она думала, что, проверив его телефон, она разрушила часть доверия между ними, но это уже не шло ни в какие рамки. Скотт попытался их обворовать.

\- Это для Стайлза, - быстро проговорил Скотт. – Он не болен. То есть, болен, но это не человеческая болезнь. Не обычная. И то, что я ищу, есть у твоей тети. Это лекарство.

\- Лекарство? – неверяще спросила Эллисон.

\- Да. Оно нужно Стайлзу, или, - Скотт сглотнул и продолжил прерывающимся голосом. – Оно ему нужно. Ты должна мне поверить. Я бы не сделал этого, если бы это не было абсолютной необходимостью. – Он снова сглотнул. – Вопрос жизни и смерти.

Эллисон не знала, что на это ответить. Она видела, что впервые за день, Скотт сказал хотя бы половину правды. Что бы он ни искал, это было для того, чтобы помочь Стайлзу, его лучшему другу, и она могла это понять. Хотя она не понимала, как болезнь Стайлза могла стать такой серьезной.

\- У Стайлза настолько большие проблемы?

\- Да, - Скотт очень переживал, казалось, что он вот-вот заплачет. – Да, это так.

\- И эта… вещь поможет ему?

\- Да. Клянусь, что завтра он вернется в школу, будет смеяться и шутить и ходить с Денни за ручку.

Эллисон смотрела на него до тех пор, пока Скотт не начал разглядывать свои руки, нервно дергая ими перед собой.

\- Ладно, - на его лице была чистая радость. – Но тебе придется рассказать мне все, что можешь, и ты _позволишь_ мне тебе помочь.

Он кивнул после секундного колебания, а затем отвернулся, возвращаюсь к ящику.

\- Я уже сказал тебе все, что могу. Стайлз в беде, а у твоей тети есть то-то, что может его спасти.

Эллисон оглядела комнату, задержавшись взглядом на сумке Кейт. Скотт явно еще не добрался до туда, и Эллисон почувствовала себя немного лучше оттого, что пока что Скотт рылся только в ее вещах.

\- Что мне искать?

\- Пулю, - сказал Скотт, захлопывая ящик и обходя кровать.

Эллисон остановилась.

\- Пулю? Это может помочь Стайлзу?

Скотт умоляюще на нее посмотрел.

\- Пожалуйста, не спрашивай. Просто. Просто поверь мне.

Она вздохнула и открыла сумку Кейт.

\- Знаешь, сколько пуль может лежать у меня в доме?

\- Эти должны быть особенными. Стайлз сказал, что они могут быть в каком-то футляре.

Эллисон продолжила искать, вороша белье и одежду Кейт в поисках того, в чем могла быть пуля. В середине сумки лежала большая черная коробка. Она вытащила ее и открыла – там лежало оружие.

\- Нашла. – Сказала Эллисон, вынимая из коробки маленький деревянный ящичек, на боку которого были выгравированы цветок и листья. Скотт подбежал к ней, пытаясь забрать ящичек у нее из рук. Эллисон не отдала его и открыла сама. Внутри в два ряда лежали пули, и одной из них не хватало. – Это оно, да?

Скотт кивнул.

\- Да. Мне нужна только одна.

Эллисон закрыла глаза, когда Скотт вытащил одну пулю.

\- Все?

Скотт кивнул и засунул пулю в карман.

\- Спасибо тебе огромное, Эллисон. Ты не представляешь, как много для меня сделала.

Она кивнула и положила коробку обратно. Скотт нервно переминался у двери, как будто хотел уйти, но Эллисон должна была сделать так, чтобы это все выглядело не слишком подозрительно. Она взяла презерватив из косметички Кейт, и когда Скотт вытаращился на нее, лишь пристально на него посмотрела.

\- Она заметит, что что-то пропало. Так мы отвлечем ее внимание. – Они кивнул и вышел вместе с ней из комнаты. – Тебе сейчас нужно идти, да?

Скотт кивнул, ища телефон.

\- Да. Я не представляю, как тебя отблагодарить.

\- Ты можешь объяснить, что происходит. Это бы очень помогло.

\- Эллисон, я не могу. Я бы очень хотел, но я, правда, не могу. – Он глубоко вдохнул. – И ты никому не можешь об этом рассказывать.

\- Серьезно? – она сердито посмотрела на него. – И что я скажу? Что ты обшарил комнату моей тети в поисках пуль, которые спасут Стайлза? Что? Потому что Дерек так сказал?

\- Именно! И ты не можешь – я серьезно, Эллисон, - пожалуйста, никогда никому не говори, что Дерек и Стайлз дружат.

Эллисон сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Она хотела задать вопрос. Хотела потребовать ответы. Она должна была узнать, что происходит, потому что это было нечестно. Что-то происходило, а она была просто вне игры, и это было отстойно. Она ткнула пальцем в Скотта и сурово на него посмотрела.

\- Ладно. Я не скажу ни слова, но ты расскажешь мне все, что можешь. _Все_. – Она опустила руку. – Скажи, когда Стайлзу станет лучше.

Она посмотрела в спину Скотту, который забежал в ее комнату, схватил рюкзак, и помчался туда, куда ему было нужно – Эллисон даже не была уверена, что Стайлз был у себя дома. Возможно, он лежал на потрепанном диване в каком-нибудь подземном складе. Эллисон закрыла лицо руками. Она не знала, куда только что послала Скотта. Она ничего не знала о Дереке. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит.

Она побежала обратно в комнату тети и снова вытащила пулю, разглядывая ее и пытаясь понять, зачем она Стайлзу. Она рассматривала патрон и нахмурилась, когда провернула его в пальцах и нащупала что-то. Стык. Она провела по нему пальцами, а затем сдалась и попыталась раскрутить гильзу. На кровать высыпались частицы какого-то растения, и Эллисон могла только гадать, что это был за наркотик.

***

Когда Стайлз проснулся, он почувствовал боль, и что бы Дерек ни делал, он не мог забирать ее достаточно быстро. К тому же, Стайлз понял, что он делает, и заставил его прекратить.

\- У одного из нас должны быть силы, - напомнил он Дереку, хоть это и было несерьезно, потому что на того никак не влияли попытки забрать боль.

\- Скотт не пойдет на тренировку, - сказал Дерек вместо того, чтобы ответить. Он обнимал Стайлза и гладил его по бедру. Он не мог прикоснуться к ране, но так он хотя бы успокаивался. Они подошли к тому моменту, когда он начинал психовать, а Стайлз сохранял спокойствие, потому что хоть кто-то из них должен был. Дерек спрятал лицо у Стайлза между лопаток, радуясь тому, что яд пока не поднялся слишком высоко по телу.

Стайлз положил руку поверх руки Дерека, прижимаясь ближе к нему.

\- Хорошо. Он, наконец, учится правильно расставлять приоритеты. – Дерек невесело рассмеялся, и Стайлз продолжил. – Скоро он начнет сдавать домашние задания вовремя, вместо того, чтобы каждый вечер переписываться с Эллисон.

Дерек позволил себе абстрагироваться от болтовни Стайлза. Это успокаивало, потому что хоть у него и был больной голос, сам факт того, что он _продолжал говорить_ , означал, что он в порядке. Дерек, наконец, начал дремать, но Стайлз вдруг напрягся, и он тут же очнулся.

\- Что?

Стайлз ахнул и попытался сесть, и Дереку пришлось удержать его на кровати.

\- Мама Скотта снаружи.

Дерек подскочил к окну, разглядывая крыльцо, но услышал, как она вылезает из машины. Он повернулся к Стайлзу, не зная, что делать.

\- Нам надо уходить отсюда, - сказал он, потому что это место больше не было безопасным. Стайлз кивнул и потянулся за штанами.

\- Напиши Скотту. Скажи, что мы идем к нему на работу.

\- К ветеринару? Но они закрываются в шесть, а сейчас только четыре, - возразил Дерек, вытаскивая телефон и набирая смс.

\- Не сегодня. Скотт сказал, что у Дитона какая-то встреча или что-то такое, и он закрылся в полдень. Его долго не будет. – Стайлз попытался встать, но нога не послушалась, и он упал обратно на кровать.

Дерек зарычал, схватил Стайлза и поднял его на руки. Он подошел к окну, потому что это был единственный способ спокойно выбраться из дома Скотта. Он крепко обхватил Стайлза и выпрыгнул из окна, сначала приземляясь на навес, а затем на землю. Он огляделся, пытаясь понять, как быстрее дойти до ветеринара.

Стайлз завертелся, но Дерек отказался его отпускать и побежал, потому что так было быстрее. Стайлз едва стоял, не говоря уже о беге.

Парковка перед ветеринарной клиникой была пуста, и Дерек облегченно выдохнул. Он подошел к стеклянной двери, чтобы разбить ее, но Стайлз запротестовал.

\- Я все сделаю, - пробормотал он. – Я тренировался, думал, это может быть полезно. – Прежде, чем Дерек успел что-то спросить, Стайлз вывернулся из его рук, падая на землю. Он попытался поймать его, но Стайлз уже поднялся на колени и вытаскивал что-то из кармана. Это была отмычка. – Их мне дал один из заместителей отца. Я заставил его меня научить. Он думал, что это будет забавно, - сказал Стайлз, засовывая отмычку в замочную скважину и начиная проворачивать.

Дерек огляделся, радуясь, что поблизости никого не было. Все заняло буквально секунду, и дверь тут же открылось, но ему казалось, что отмычка проворачивается очень медленно. Сигнализация не сработала, и Дерек поднял Стайлза на руки и пошел в заднюю часть клиники.

Или мог пойти, но когда он попытался обойти приемный стол, он понял, что не может. Что-то его удерживало. Стайлз снова вывернулся.

\- Что происходит?

Дерек помотал головой, пытаясь подойти к столу и открыть дверцы, но он _не мог_. У Стайлза была та же проблема – он поднялся на ноги и остановился за спиной у Дерека.

\- Я не знаю.

Стайлз попытался подойти к стойке. У него не получилось, и Дерек почувствовал запах крови из раны.

\- Стайлз, хватит, - приказал он, потому что нельзя было допустить, чтобы рана снова открылась.

\- Нет. Мне кажется, у меня получается, - напряженно ответил Стайлз, и вспотел еще сильнее. Дверца не поддавалась.

Дерек положил руку ему на плечо и потащил к креслам в приемной.

\- Все в порядке. Скотт скоро приедет. Он написал, что нашел пулю.

Стайлз застонал и рухнул в кресло. Дерек увидел, что кровавые пятна на его джинсах потемнели. Он сжал зубы и вернулся обратно к дверце, пытаясь понять, почему не мог подойти к ней.

\- Это рябина, - сказал кто-то от двери, и Дерек резко обернулся, глядя на невысокого и лысого темнокожего человека, стоящего у входа. Мужчина перевел взгляд на Стайлза и нахмурился. – Вы выглядите немного потрепанным, мистер Стилински.

Стайлз смущенно улыбнулся ему.

\- Это часть моего очарования, док.

Дитон зашел в приемную и прошел к столу, открывая дверцу, и Дерек тут же почувствовал, как преграда исчезла. Дитон оставил дверцу открытой, зазывая в заднюю часть здания. Дерек помедлил, не доверяя ему, но Стайлз поднялся и сделал шаг в том направлении.

Дерек схватил его за плечо.

\- Стайлз. Я не доверяю ему.

Стайлз закатил глаза – он вел себя, как засранец, даже когда болел.

\- Он ветеринар, и явно знает что-то об этой штуке.

\- Знаешь, кто знает об _этой штуке_? Охотники. 

Стайлз замер, и Дерек ощутил, как он напрягся под его ладонью.

\- Он… - Он посмотрел на вход в заднюю часть клиники. – Нет. Я не читал ни в одной книге, что рябину используют при охоте. Черт, я даже не знаю, какой от нее эффект.

\- Мало кто знает, мистер Стилински, - сказал Дитон, возвращаясь в приемную с медицинскими перчатками и пузырьком перекиси. Он нахмурился и посмотрел на Дерека. – Я просто пытаюсь помочь. В него стреляли аконитом, верно? – Дерек отказался отвечать. Дитон вздохнул. – Полагаю, вы послали кого-то за другой пулей? Я очень хороший врач, но даже я не умею творить чудеса. – Он прошел через дверцы и толкнул Стайлза обратно в кресло, в котором тот сидел. – Для прохожих это может очень странно выглядеть, но если вы настаиваете и хотите поупрямиться, - спокойно сказал Дитон, глядя на Стайлза. – Снимите штаны, чтобы я мог очистить рану. Это поможет телу быстрее излечиться, когда яд выйдет. Однако я бы предпочел делать это в операционной.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, сжал зубы и снова поднялся.

\- Мы идем туда.

Дерек недовольно зарычал, но пошел за Стайлзом и Дитоном в операционную, наблюдая, как Стайлз залезает на хирургический стол. Дитон быстро промыл рану перекисью, и когда он закончил, Скотт как раз ввалился в клинику. Он затормозил, когда увидел их троих. 

\- Пуля, Скотт? – Спросил Дитон, протягивая руку. Скотт неуклюже пошарил в кармане, взглянув сначала на Стайлза на столе, а затем на Дерека, и вытащил пулю.

\- Да, вот. – Он отдал ее и подошел к Стайлзу.

Дерек следил за Дитоном, и у него чесались руки от желания сделать все самостоятельно. Он никому не мог доверить жизнь Стайлза. Как только Дерек заметит, что Дитон делает не то, что нужно, он нападет на него, и сделает все сам.

Дитон разобрал патрон и вытащил аконит.

\- Зажигалку, - попросил он, поворачиваясь к Дереку, который неловко вытащил ее из кармана и передал. Он то и дело смотрел на Стайлза, лежащего на столе со спущенными до колен штанами, чтобы Дитону было проще добраться до раны. – Мистер Стилински, это будет больно, и мне жаль, что по-другому не получится.

Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, кивнув и посмотрев на Скотта. Дерек увидел, что они держатся за руки, и что костяшки Скотта побелели от того, как он сжимал руку.

Дитон поджег аконит, а затем тут же собрал в горсть и прижал к ране.

Стайлз закричал и забился в судорогах. Дерек мгновенно подскочил к нему, обеими руками хватая его за голову, чтобы удержать на месте. Он ничего не мог сделать с дергающимися ногами Стайлза, но он прижался своим лбом к его, и пожелал, чтобы Стайлз смог перетерпеть эту боль. Стайлз зашипел, стараясь сдержать слезы, и Дерек зажмурился. Он больше никогда не хотел видеть боль Стайлза.

Он чувствовал, как из запаха Стайлза уходит оттенок яда, и как тот расслабился под Дереком, мягко выдыхая.

\- О боже, давай больше никогда не будем так делать, - выдохнул он, издавая смешок. Он поднял руку и начал пропускать сквозь пальцы волосы Дерека. Дерек полностью расслабился, наклоняясь вниз и обнимая Стайлза. Он уткнулся лицом ему в шею, чтобы почувствовать его запах, не отравленный ядом.

Скотт не отходил от Стайлза, и когда Дерек наконец отстранился, он тоже обнял друга, умоляя больше никогда этого не повторять.

Стайлз обнял его в ответ и сел.

\- Все хорошо. Я в порядке.

Скотт сделал шаг назад, затем посмотрел на Стайлза и снова обнял.

\- Ты меня до смерти напугал.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Тебя? Я себя до смерти напугал.

Дерек посмотрел на Дитона, который убирал пулю и остатки аконита. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, что сказать. Дитон посмотрел на него.

\- Как вы узнали, что мы здесь? Сигнализация не сработала.

Дитон повернулся и покровительственно улыбнулся.

\- То, что вы не можете услышать сигнализацию, не значит, что ее нет. – Он указал на стены. – Я знаю, как не дать оборотням войти, разве не логично предположить, что я знаю, как понять, что происходит в моей клинике? – Дерек шаркнул ногой. – Возвращайся к своему другу, Дерек. Вы нужны друг другу. И, правда, не упоминай об этом. – Его лицо из серьезного стало дружелюбным, и он махнул рукой. – Скажи Скотту, чтобы он все запер, и что я увижусь с ним завтра.

Дерек посмотрел ему вслед, все еще не совсем понимая, что только что произошло. Он отбросил эти мысли, когда сзади к нему подошел Стайлз, за которым Скотт что-то делал в телефоне.

\- Он пишет Эллисон. Видимо, люди беспокоятся обо мне. – Стайлз усмехнулся, и Дерек вздохнул.

\- Интересно, почему.

Он ожидал услышать в ответ шутку о том, как он волновался, но Стайл только улыбнулся и легко толкнул локтем в живот.

\- Пошли, нам предстоит милая долгая прогулка домой.

***

\- Ты не должен был готовить мне ужин, - сказал Стайлз, сидя на диване и даже не повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Дерек. Он почувствовал запах куриного супа и улыбнулся, потому что давно его не ел. – Мне гораздо лучше.

\- Стайлз. Заткнись, - ответил Дерек.

\- Я имею в виду, что ты вполне мог просто взять мне что-нибудь на вынос. Может, бургер и картошку фри. – Стайлз бы продолжил, но в дверь позвонили. Он поднялся и робко улыбнулся, когда открыл дверь и увидел Денни. – Привет.

Денни оглядел его с головы до ног и вошел.

\- Ты выглядишь лучше, чем я ожидал.

Стайлз фыркнул и распахнул объятия.

\- Температура спала. Ты знаешь, как это бывает.

Он крепко обнял Денни, не желая отпускать его. Ему понравилось, когда Денни так же крепко обнял его в ответ.

\- Я рад, что ты в порядке. – Он прижался лицом к плечу Стайлза, и тот вздрогнул. – Скотту было очень плохо без тебя.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Наверняка. – Он отстранился и потянул Денни на диван. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – Денни помотал головой и снял рюкзак.

\- Лидия записала тебе все домашнее задание, - сказал Денни, вытаскивая две страницы заданий и инструкций к ним, а так же несколько заметок.

\- Эта женщина мне по душе, - ворчливо сказал Стайлз, просматривая задания. Большинство из них он сможет сделать. Значительная часть пометок Лидии касалась их одноклассников и того, как скучно ей было без его идиотизма. Он был тронут.

\- Ну, да, - Денни пожал плечами и вдруг замер.

Стайлз поднял глаза, не понимая, что вызвало такую реакцию. Дерек вошел в комнату с двумя тарелками супа и поставил их на стол перед ними.

\- Спасибо, Дерек, - сказал Стайлз, улыбаясь ему. Дерек пожал плечами, посмотрел на Денни и затем на Стайлза, выгнув бровь. – Ой. Да, черт. Денни, это Дерек. Вы уже вроде как встречались. Дерек, это мой парень, Денни.

Дерек кивнул Денни, и тот улыбнулся в ответ. Но это выглядело так, будто он сделал это почти через силу, и Стайлз не мог понять, почему.

\- Я рад, что ты сегодня заботился о Стайлзе.

Дерек фыркнул.

\- Мне было не сложно. Ешьте суп.

\- Ты уходишь? – спросил Стайлз, отрываясь от тарелки, в которую уже успел залезть.

Денни пожал плечами.

\- Теперь с тобой Денни. Он побудет тут, пока твой отец не придет.

Стайлз усмехнулся Денни и поставил суп на стол.

\- Как думаешь, ты сможешь за мной присмотреть?

Денни открыто улыбнулся и кивнул, расслабляясь на диване.

Стайлз схватил Дерека за талию и притянул в объятие, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот. Ему нужно было еще одно прикосновение, потому что это его успокаивало. Он не думал, что оттого, что в него стреляли, у него надолго разовьется эмоциональная травма, но небольшая все же была – ему нужно было убедиться, что все, кто был ему небезразличен, были в порядке, и что с ним самим все было хорошо. Он даже думать не хотел, как он вцепится в отца.

Он почувствовал, как Дерек обвил его руками и наклонился, целуя в макушку. Он улыбнулся и потерся носом о живот Дерека.

\- Спасибо тебе, - прошептал он.

\- Нет проблем, - сказал Дерек, отходя назад и отпуская Стайлза. – Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.

Стайлз поморщился и оперся на Денни, который снова напрягся.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что мне не придется. Без обид.

\- Я тоже. – Дерек посмотрел на Денни и неловко махнул рукой. – Было приятно познакомиться, Денни. Веселитесь. – Он взял куртку и вышел из дома прежде, чем Денни смог ответить.

Стайлз посмотрел на Денни и нахмурился, когда увидел, как тот был напряжен.

\- Что?

Денни повернулся и посмотрел на него, рассматривая его лицо так, будто пытался что-то в нем найти. Он, должно быть, нашел, а затем, наконец, улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал Стайлза.

\- Я просто рад, что ты в порядке, и что у тебя есть хорошие друзья.

Стайлз покраснел и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем.

\- Ну, я потрясающий, так что я этого заслуживаю, верно?

Денни рассмеялся и притянул Стайлза ближе, чтобы они смогли переплестись руками и ногами.

\- Я бы не зашел так далеко, но что-то вроде того.

Стайлз расслабился и закрыл глаза. Он услышал, как Дерек прокрадывается в дом через окно, и в любой другой день он бы поговорил с ним о таком поведении, но сегодня он мог это понять. Дереку нужно было убедиться, что он жив, так же, как ему самому нужно было проверить всех друзей. Нужно было только помнить о том, что нельзя вести Денни наверх. Ему будет очень неловко объяснять, почему Дерек спит в его кровати.

 


	6. Эпизод 6: Да, я Сискел, да, я Эберт (ты говоришь мне, что всё очень херово)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы взято из песни Bloodhound Gang - 'The Bad Touch' с незначительным изменением текста.

У тех, кто говорил, что первый раз был самым запоминающимся, явно не было ни второго, ни третьего, ни тем более четвертого раза, потому что хоть Стайлзу и понравились их с Денни первые кувыркания, все последующие были только лучше. Они все больше привыкали друг к другу, замечали, что им нравится – Стайлз думал, что знает себя, но когда к нему начал прикасаться кто-то другой, он выяснил о себе очень много нового.

Когда он прикасался к своему бедру, снимая джинсы, это не вызывало никакой реакции, но если так делал Денни, то его всего прошибало, бедра выгибались, и он издавал стон, которого поначалу смущался. От его стонов Денни самодовольно усмехался, и только поэтому Стайлз перестал стесняться этих звуков. Денни выглядел горячо, когда усмехался, и если бы у Стайлза была возможность заставить его усмехаться все время, что они были наедине, то он бы ей воспользовался.

Хотя, он знал, что сегодня ночью у него будет куча времени для этого – отец работал до одиннадцати, и Стайлз явно дал Дереку понять, что ему нужен свободный вечер. Прошлой ночью у них было совершенно непродуктивное полнолуние: Дерек отвез их почти на пятьдесят миль от города, чтобы они смогли избавиться от излишков энергии, не привлекая внимание охотников, и это не считая того, что они не встретили альфу, хоть и уже видели его.

Стайлз заслужил перерыв. Позже он снова начнет работать, не покладая рук, и отправится патрулировать местность, но все, чего он хотел сейчас, это Денни. Он хотел, чтобы Денни лежал под ним, как сейчас – раскрасневшийся, с темнеющими метками укусов на плечах, потому что полнолуние все еще не оставило его тело, и его волку нравилось кусаться. Денни не возражал, и иногда даже кусался в ответ.

Стайлз не собирался спешить, несмотря на то, как Денни его умолял – а он умолял, подкидывая бедра, когда Стайлз спустился поцелуями к его тазовой косточке.

Он поднял глаза, пытаясь понять реакцию Денни на его поддразнивания. Он чувствовал запах нетерпения, который волнами исходил от Денни, и Стайлз усмехнулся, медля и целуя внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Когда он занимался этим впервые, он очень нервничал, и хотя сердце заполошно билось, на этот раз он лучше понимал, что делать.

Стайлз вылизывал нижнюю сторону члена Денни, обхватив ладонью основание, и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в то, как тот медленно слетает с катушек. Денни комкал пальцами простыни Стайлза, отчаянно стараясь не поддаться порыву и не схватить Стайлза за затылок.

Стайлз остановился и издал смешок, вспомнив, как Денни жаловался на его короткие волосы. «Не за что ухватиться», сказал он тогда.

\- Не останавливайся, - выдохнул Денни, подкидывая бедра вверх, и его член мазнул по щеке Стайлза, оставляя на коже слюну и смазку.

Стайлз озорно ухмыльнулся и дразняще лизнул головку члена, только чтобы услышать, как Денни стонет. Стайлз чувствовал, что тот уже близко, и ему нравилось удерживать его на грани. У него хорошо получалось определять, что Денни скоро кончит, и знал, что если он обхватит губами головку, то Денни спустит в ту же секунду, откинув голову назад.

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился Денни, и Стайлз сдался, заглотив его член. Комнату наполнили звуки его стонов.

Стайлз радовался, что им не нужно было быть тихими.

Он подтянулся вверх и улегся, прижимаясь к плечу Денни и обнимая его, чтобы дать ему отдышаться. Он еще не кончил, и член натягивал ткань белья, но он мог подождать пару минут, когда Денни перестанет дрожать. Он провел пальцами по руке Денни, наслаждаясь тем, как от его прикосновений у того по коже пробегали мурашки.

Денни влажно поцеловал грудь Стайлза, лениво потянулся к его члену, и тот застонал. Одна часть его хотела сказать, что все в порядке и что он может подождать, но другая жаждала прикосновений. Он прислушался к ней, сдвигаясь так, чтобы он смог поцеловать Денни прежде, чем совсем потеряет способность соображать и сможет только беспомощно стонать.

Ему было очень приятно чувствовать руку Денни на своем члене – тот плотно сжал кулак, оставив маленькую щель, в которую Стайлз втрахивался, обнимая Денни все сильнее с приближением оргазма. Ему было плевать, как это выглядит, потому что Денни толкал его к пику, ему было так хорошо, и…

_Let me hear you say this shit is bananas_

блять, это что…

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_Именно_.

Они оба остановились, и в комнате звучал только рингтон Денни.

\- Кому-то придется снять трубку, - сказал Стайлз, утыкаясь Денни в плечо. Он все еще был слишком твердым, но _ничего не мог сделать_ , потому что весь настрой пропал.

Денни похлопал его по плечу, перегнулся через него и подобрал телефон с пола.

\- Я понятия не имею, почему он звонит, - сказал Денни, когда мелодия зазвучала снова. – Он где-то зависает с Лидией, и он _знает_ , что я с тобой… Привет. Джексон! Что случилось?

Стайлз закрыл глаза, но не смог пропустить мимо ушей голос Джексона и вой сирен, звучащий на том конце линии.

\- _На меня напали_ , вот что случилось, - почти завопил Джексон, и Денни подскочил.

\- Что?

Стайлз удивленно открыл глаза, когда Джексон начал бессвязно излагать, как он просто собирался зайти в видеопрокат за фильмом для Лидии, а затем на него напало какое-то животное.

\- Джексон… Джексон. Успокойся, - сказал Денни, перегибаясь через Стайлза, чтобы взять штаны. Он бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд и беззвучно проговорил _«прости меня»_. – Ты в порядке? Лидия в порядке? Она ведь не пошла с тобой в прокат?

\- Нет, - Стайлз услышал, как Джексон глубоко вздохнул. – Нет, не пошла. Она осталась в машине, но она напугана.

\- Мне приехать? – спросил Денни, но Стайлз видел, что он поедет к Джексону в любом случае.

Стайлз потянулся за одеждой. После новостей о нападении эрекция пропала. Его разум уже бурлил, пытаясь понять, что он может сделать. Альфа напал на Джексона? Зачем? Стайлз замер. Напал? Джексона укусили? Он повернулся к Денни, и мог только вообразить, какой ужас появился на его лице при мысли, что Джексона укусили. С этим Стайлз _не был_ готов иметь дело.

\- Его покусали? – спросил Стайлз, не в силах сдержаться, и Денни странно на него посмотрел, хватая со стола свой бумажник. Джексон все еще был на линии, и Денни прислушивался к его бормотанию.

 _«Что?»_ \- беззвучно вымолвил Денни, и Стайлз сделал несколько неопределенных жестов руками, что для него означало ликантропию, но для постороннего человека, наверное, выглядело так, словно он тонет.

\- Джексон, - раздраженно зашипел он. – Его покусали?

\- Что? Нет… не тебе, Джексон, я говорил со Стайлзом. Он спрашивает, не покусали ли тебя. – Денни закатил глаза. – Я не знаю, почему, возможно, чтобы потом посмеяться над тобой.

Стайлз раздраженно застонал, когда Джексон просто пустил под откос всю линию разговора, так и не ответив на вопрос. Стайлз взял свой телефон, просматривая сообщения от Дерека.

_выслеживаю альфу_

_охотников не видно_

_я_ _его_ _потерял_

Последнее сообщение было отправлено двадцать минут назад. Стайл вздохнул и вышел из комнаты вслед за Денни. Он коротко ответил Дереку, сказав, что знает, где искать его след, но не упомянул Джексона. Может, если он не будет думать о том, что Джексона укусили, то проблема исчезнет, словно ее никогда не было.

Эй, а может, укус убьет его! Это была хорошая мысль, но затем Стайлз оглянулся на Денни, тихо разговаривающего с Джексоном, несомненно пытаясь его успокоить, и передумал. Он ненавидел Джексона, но не мог забрать у Денни лучшего друга.

*

У видеопроката были копы и стояли машины скорой помощи, и все было огорожено лентами. Сначала Стайлз подумал, что это как-то чересчур для нападения животного, но быстро понял, что Джексон не был единственной жертвой. Точнее, Джексон вообще не был жертвой. А вот владелец магазина – вполне. Он был мертв.

Стайлз мог только в ужасе пялиться на то место, где, как он знал, лежал труп, и чувствовал, как подкатывает тошнота. Он ощущал запах альфы, смешанный со смертью, и если раньше он не был уверен, что именно альфа убил того человека, то теперь он точно это знал. Денни подбежал к Джексону, который прислонился к полицейской машине, и Лидии, которая сидела на ее заднем сидении, укутав плечи одеялом и тупо глядя на свои руки. Стайлз отстал, пытаясь прийти в чувство. Он не ощущал никаких запахов, кроме альфы и смерти, и поэтому даже не знал, безопасно ли было идти искать Дерека, потому что он понятия не имел, не пасутся ли охотники поблизости.

Их несомненно привлекут новости о нападении, так что если Дерек объявится, Стайлзу придется придумывать, как уйти вместе с ним, чтобы продолжить выслеживать альфу. Это нападение было слишком нарочитым, и у него точно будут последствия.

\- Стайлз? – он подпрыгнул, когда кто-то положил руку ему на плечо, но, обернувшись, увидел всего лишь своего отца.

\- Папа! Господи, ты так меня напугал. – Стайлз провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь вернуть себе нормальное восприятие. Он сосредоточился на отце, а затем потянулся к Денни, потому что их запахи успокаивали. Он чувствовал и запах Дерека, быстро оглянулся и заметил, как тот пугающе маячил за желтой лентой.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Стайлз замахал руками в направлении Денни, Джексона и Лидии. Выражение лица отца смягчилось, и он со вздохом отпустил Стайлза. – Ты хороший друг.

Стайлз покраснел и пожал плечами.

\- Просто проверяю, все ли с ними в порядке. Джексон позвонил и сказал, что на него напали.

Его отец фыркнул.

\- Его просто оттолкнули в сторону, когда горный лев выбежал из магазина. И все. Если не брать в расчет несколько синяков и порезов на руках, то с ним все будет нормально.

Стайлз выдохнул с огромным облегчением.

\- Ты уверен? Его не покусали, не поцарапали?

\- Мы ничего такого не заметили. – Его отец вздохнул. – Хотя это будет долгая ночь.

\- Но ты же сказал, что это нападение горного льва?

\- Да, но это как раз самое сложное. Второе нападение животного за несколько месяцев. От такого люди начинают нервничать. Я буду всю ночь предотвращать возможный ущерб и разговаривать с местными газетами и новостными каналами.

Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу. Запах альфы ослабевал, и хотя теперь он не забивал все остальные запахи, это значило, что у них с Дереком становится все меньше шансов поймать след. Он обернулся на взволнованного Дерека, который поднял воротник куртки. – Я пойду спрошу Денни, не подвезти ли его, а потом поеду домой, ладно, пап?

Его отец кивнул, затем отворачиваясь к одному из своих заместителей и требуя, чтобы они вывели всех посторонних. Стайлз слегка кивнул Дереку, пальцем показывая, что он останется здесь, и побежал к Денни, Джексону и Лидии. Денни обнял Джексона за плечи и держал Лидию за руку, пытаясь вытащить ее из машины.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Денни, кивая в сторону отца Стайлза.

\- Да, да, все в норме. – Стайлз оглядел Джексона сверху вниз, незаметно принюхиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что укус не успел зажить на его теле. Он пах альфой, но под ним был чистый человеческий запах, и Стайлз облегченно выдохнул. Он бы правда не справился со вторым бетой.

\- На что смотришь, Стилински? – огрызнулся Джексон, и Стайлз поджал губы.

\- Ты не мог упомянуть, что кто-то _умер_? Это совсем не приходило тебе в голову?

Джексон бегло на него посмотрел.

\- И что с того? Парень умер и больше не вернется. А на меня напали. – Он стряхнул с себя руку Денни, и подошел вплотную к Стайлзу. Он давно не чувствовал, чтобы его волк рычал _так_. Он нашел баланс, и почти всегда себя контролировал, но когда Джексон вторгался в его личное пространство, это было тяжелее обычного.

\- Ну, не знаю, может, мне бы хотелось знать заранее, что мне придется увидеть _мертвое тело_ , Джексон, - выплюнул Стайлз в ответ, и почувствовал, как во рту прорезаются клыки. Он был близко к тому, чтобы зарычать на Джексона.

\- Мир не вертится вокруг тебя! – сказал Джексон и толкнул Стайлза.

Стайлз оступился и попытался найти равновесие, пристально глядя в глаза Джексону.

\- Не толкай меня.

Джексон снова пихнул его, игнорируя возражения Денни.

\- Почему? Мне не понравится, если ты разозлишься?

Стайлз выгнул бровь, удивившись отсылке, а затем посмотрел на свою футболку, на которой был изображен ударяющий Халк.

\- Как умно. Ты узнал героя комиксов и пошутил на это тему. Я дам тебе…

Джексон оборвал его еще одним толчком, и Стайлз с удивлением упал наземь. Когда он коснулся бетона, что-то сломалось у него внутри, и он вскочил и толкнул Джексона в ответ прежде, чем тот смог отбежать. Он был готов пойти дальше, когда кто-то обхватил его рукой.

\- Ты провоцируешь скандал, - прошептал Дерек ему на ухо, и Стайлз уткнулся в его грудь, все еще чувствуя, как в нем горит гнев. – Закрой глаза и глубоко дыши. У тебя только что светились глаза и вылезли когти.

Стайлз сделал, как ему сказали, отворачиваясь, чтобы сосредоточиться на запахе Дерека. Это помогло сконцентрироваться, и напомнило, что ему не нужно было драться с Джексоном. Он был сильнее. У него была стая, а Джексон был один.

\- Иди нахуй, Стилински, - прорычал Джексон, и Стайлз открыл глаза, видя, как Денни сдерживает Джексона, толкая на заднее сидение машины.

Он вздохнул и стряхнул руку Дерека

\- Нам надо идти, - напомнил ему тот, и Стайлз кивнул. Когда Джексона поставили на место, его волк исчез, и он неожиданно почувствовал себя опустошенным.

Денни выглядел расстроенным. Он посмотрел на Стайлза, а затем на Дерека.

\- Не стоит его провоцировать.

Стайлз обернулся через плечо, глядя на Джексона, сидящего на заднем сидении полицейской машины с обиженным выражением лица.

\- Может, ему стоит перестать поддаваться на провокации.

\- Или, может, тебе не стоит его провоцировать, - повторил Денни, посмотрев на него. – Он королева драмы, но он действительно испугался. Дай ему поблажку.

Стайлз втянул воздух.

\- Ты прав, - и хотя ему потребовалось огромных усилий, чтобы сказать это, слабая улыбка на лице Денни того стоила. – Тебя подвезти до дома?

Денни глянул на Дерека, а затем снова на Джексона и Лидию. Он открыл рот, закрыл и просто помотал головой.

\- Все в порядке.

Стайлз знал, что по правилам вежливости нужно спросить еще раз и убедиться, что Денни действительно имел это в виду, но запах становился все слабее, и им с Дереком _нужно_ было поскорее найти альфу. Он быстро поцеловал Денни и отвернулся.

\- Увидимся в понедельник, ладно?

Денни слабо помахал в ответ, и, возможно, что-то пробормотал, но Стайлз был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы вернуться в машину и незаметно посадить в нее Дерека, чтобы волноваться об этом.

***

\- Даже не начинай, - сказал Денни, открывая заднюю дверь полицейской машины и сдвигая Джексона в середину. Сидевшая сбоку от него Лидия почти не сдвинулась с места.

\- Я не начинаю сучиться, - слабо запротестовал он, но Денни только сердито посмотрел на него.

\- Да. Начинаешь. Что за херню ты устроил? – Денни понизил голос, но он все еще был зол, и Джексон не мог понять, почему он так расстроился. Да, он почти подрался со Стайлзом. Но он ведь не собирался ему навредить. И Стайлз ведь не был для Денни важнее, чем Джексон.

\- Он просто бесит меня! Что это было за дерьмо с _«О, горе мне»_? Это на меня напали!

Взгляд Денни смягчился.

\- Ты никогда не думал, что он хотел знать, потому что его отец – шериф, и такие вещи влияют на его жизнь?

Джексон открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь найти слова. Он не ожидал, что Денни выберет сторону Стайлза. Он ждал, что Денни выберет его сторону, как и всегда.

\- Куда он пошел? – спросил Джексон, вместо того, чтобы признать свою неправоту. Он не мог позволить Денни видеть свое замешательство и боль.

Денни пожал плечами, глядя на парковку.

\- Обратно домой. Он подвозит Дерека.

Джексон почувствовал, как у него в груди вскипает ярость, но постарался не взорваться. Вряд ли Денни это оценит.

\- Дерека? Что он тут делал?

Денни снова пожал плечами.

\- Без понятия. – Он посмотрел Джексону за спину и вздохнул. – Подвинься, идиот. И сними пиджак. – Джексон непонимающе на него посмотрел, и Денни просто подтолкнул его поближе к Лидии. – Отдай его Лидии, судя по виду, она замерзает. Я бы отдал свой, но ты мешаешься.

Джексон неуклюже снял пиджак и накинул Лидии на плечи. Она все еще дрожала, и у нее было опустошенное, потрясенное выражение лица. Джексон вздохнул, обнял ее и откинулся на спинку сидения. Лидия прижималась головой к его груди. Когда он закрыл глаза, он почувствовал, как Денни просовывает руку ему под голову, чтобы он мог прижаться к нему. Джексон пытался сопротивляться этому так долго, как мог, но он чувствовал себя таким выжатым.

Он не мог предотвратить нападение. Он ненавидел это чувство, и теперь Лидия прижималась к нему, будучи в шоковом состоянии, и он ничего не мог сделать, потому что был недостаточно хорош.

Это чувство было отвратительным, и Джексон действительно хотел избавиться от него.

***

\- Полиция официально заявляет, что это было нападением животного, - сообщила Кейт, садясь напротив него за барной стойкой на кухне.

Крис даже не смотрел на нее, потому что ему нужно было выпить еще минимум две порции кофе, чтобы проснуться достаточно, чтобы вообще разбираться с этим. Он всю ночь бегал по лесу за чертовым альфой, а затем Харви, их новобранец, сказал, что заметил, как Хейл что-то вынюхивал на месте преступления. Крис не знал, почему люди Кейт все еще следили за Хейлом. Он не вел их к альфе, и все указывало на то, что он ничего не знает. Они фактически нейтрализовали его после того, как убили другого бету, и это было подтверждалось тем, что во время полнолуния они не заметили ни намека на оборотней.

\- Конечно, она это заявляет. Что еще это могло быть?

Кейт ухмыльнулась.

\- Ты такой забавный, когда изображаешь нормального человека. Харви упустил Хейла вчера ночью, но ничто не указывало на то, что с ним кто-то был.

\- Мы и так это знали, - сказал Крис, прислушиваясь, не идет ли Эллисон. Было раннее утро, и хотя она допоздна засиделась со своим _парнем_ , она все равно могла спуститься, а он действительно не хотел, чтобы она это услышала. – Я не понимаю твою зацикленность на нем. Он дохлый номер.

Кейт поджала губы.

\- Я не так в этом уверена. Как долго он тут пробыл? Почти два месяца? Без сестры? Отчеты из Нью-Йорка говорят о том, что они оба внезапно уехали, и эта сука не показывала носа с прошлого года. 

\- Они залегли на дно. Меня это устраивает, - сказал Крис, потянувшись за воскресной газетой. Ему нужно было отвлечься, потому что у Кейт на лице было то же выражение, что и на охотах, а это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему.

\- Но что, если все не так. Что, если его сестра одичала? Я слышала, что пожар был жутким. – Крис посмотрел на нее, и она ответила ему невинной улыбкой. – Я просто сказала. Он явно носится с тем альфой. И я просто подумала. Другой бета в его стае. Что, если его сестра кого-то укусила, слегка не совладала с жаждой крови, и теперь Хейл разгребает последствия? – Она поморщилась от извращенного удовольствия. - А теперь, она снова сорвалась. Херово, должно быть.

\- Нас интересует только альфа, - напомнил ей Крис. – Хейл никого не убивал. – Кейт ухмыльнулась, и это его встревожило. – Мы оставим его в покое.

Кейт цокнула языком.

\- Конечно, брат, как скажешь. Ты лучше знаешь.

Однако он слышал то, что осталось невысказанным. Язвительные комментарии о превентивных мерах, которые Крис никогда не мог понять. Кодекс существовал не просто так, и он ему следовал. Он въелся в него так же, как был вбит в Кейт. Он смотрел на то, как она отпивает свой кофе, и удивлялся.

***

 _«Приходи как можно скорее»_ , написал Стайлз Дереку в 15:30, после того, как вернулся от Лидии. Он поехал к ней, только чтобы проверить, в порядке ли она, потому что Денни думал, что это его успокоит – он сбрасывал нервную энергию, превращая ее в волнение за Лидию. И он действительно волновался за нее, но альфа и тот факт, что они никак не приближались к тому, чтобы найти его, беспокоил его гораздо больше. Стайлз принял мысль о том, что альфа позволит им себя обнаружить, только если сам этого захочет, и это была дерьмовая мысль.

Он ненавидел, когда что-то выходило из-под контроля, и визит к Лидии был способом вернуть этот контроль. Даже обдолбанная таблетками, она все равно вставляла остроумные комментарии, и как только он вошел в ее комнату, сделала ему выговор на тему того, что у него не было права приезжать и беспокоить ее в учебный день. Это было забавно – частично потому, что были зимние каникулы, и из-за того, что она заснула на середине своей речи. Но потом он повел себя, как идиот, проверил ее телефон и нашел чертово видео.

Тридцать четыре кадра с альфой в HD-качестве, скачанные с телефона Лидии. Неудивительно, что она так психовала. Стайлз сам психовал. Он видел альфу только на расстоянии, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы прочувствовать весь ужас, который он вызывал.

И поэтому Стайлзу нужно было поговорить с Дереком. Потому что он занимался исследованием, и то, что он прочитал об альфах, указывало на _плохие вещи_. Стайлз читал абзац в одной из книг Дерека, которую он временно присвоил, забрав из его комнаты, когда тот, наконец, залез через окно.

\- Слава богу, - сказал Стайлз, крутанувшись на стуле, чтобы развернуться к нему.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Дерек, падая на его кровать.

\- Альфа, и прежде, чем ты что-то скажешь, я в курсе, что это и было нашей проблемой с самого начала, но выслушай меня. – Дерек жестом сделал ему знак продолжать, и Стайлз вздохнул. – Сегодня я навестил Лидию, просто чтобы проветриться. Ты знаешь, что она была в видеопрокате, но снаружи. – Дерек кивнул, прося продолжать. Стайлз не знал, как сказать, поэтому просто отдал Дереку свой телефон с уже открытым там видео. – Она сняла его на телефон. Я все удалил! Но тем не менее, - он нахмурился, - я подумал, что тебе будет интересно.

Дерек просмотрел короткое видео, повторив несколько раз, а затем взглянул на Стайлза.

\- Это альфа.

\- Да. Но ты ничего не заметил?

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Стайлз, это альфа. Я знаю, как он выглядит.

Стайлз издал громкий смешок.

\- Как так получилось, что я знаю обо всем этом больше, чем ты, а ты, типа, на двадцать лет опережаешь меня в волчьих делах? – Он забрал телефон и остановил запись на том кадре, где альфа рычал, и были видны его кроваво-красные глаза. – Я читал все, до чего мог добраться, и во всем, что я прочел об альфах, говорится, что их животная форма отражает то, в каком состоянии их разум. Большинство альф просто превращается в настоящих волков, потому что они уравновешены и контролируют себя, как и должны.

Но так бывает не всегда. Некоторые альфы могут сойти с ума, опьянеть от силы и так далее. И это проявляется в их облике. Как в старых легендах. Откуда идет образ Страшного Серого Волка? Созданий, похожих на монстров? Они тоже были альфами, теми, кто потерял контроль. И люди их замечали.

Дерек странно на него смотрел, со смесью удивления и опасения.

\- И? У нас на руках альфа, потерявший контроль. Мы и так это знали.

Стайлз фыркнул.

-  Нет. Ты серьезно недооцениваешь степень безумия, Дерек. Такой уровень психической неуравновешенности подразумевает то, что у него была серьезная травма. – Он крутанулся в кресле и вытащил книгу, которую кто-то из семьи Дерека озаботился перевести с итальянского. – Стаи бунтуют против таких альф, что объясняет, почему нам с тобой удается бегать без вожака и не сходить с ума от того, что мы омеги. Потому что мы не одни, мы с тобой – стая, и мы противостоим нашему альфе. Наш инстинкт подчинения подавляется нуждой восставать против таких альф, потому что они вредят нашей стае.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что, по сути, мы можем убить альфу.

\- Я говорю, что нам _нужно_ его убить, - яростно сказал Стайлз. – Он играет с нами, потому что даже если он сошел с ума, то он контролирует себя достаточно, чтобы не дать нам себя найти. Но нам нужно найти его, и быстро.

Дерек втянул воздух, выглядя встревоженным.

\- Стайлз, ты знаешь, что это будет непросто.

\- Да, будь он вампиром, это было бы проще – кол в сердце, и все, но я делаю, что могу. – Стайлз выдохнул. – И нам нужно убить его. Мы не можем позволить охотнику сделать это.

\- Я знаю.

Стайлз посмотрел на него.

\- Знаешь?

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Если это сделаем не мы, то останемся без альфы.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Но если это сделаешь ты, то ты станешь альфой. Проблема решена.

\- Нет. Проблема не решена, Стайлз. – Дерек отложил книгу и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Ну, я точно не могу быть альфой.

\- Я не об этом. Я имею в виду, что это нужно распланировать. Речь идет о невероятном количестве силы, и мы не можем просто нырнуть в омут с головой.

\- Поэтому я и заговорил об этом сейчас, - возразил Стайлз. – У нас нет другого пути.

\- Я знаю. Но если я стану альфой, у этого будут последствия.

\- Я читал. – Стайлз кивнул на стопку книг на столе.

\- Это безумие, - пробормотал Дерек.

\- Ты действительно думал, что найдется другой способ?

Дерек надолго замолчал, прежде чем ответить.

\- Нет.

***

Большую часть зимних каникул Эллисон думала о том, когда в ее жизни произойдет неизбежный надлом, и кто его спровоцирует – тетя Кейт или Скотт. Они оба избегали любых упоминаний об истории с «Скотт украл у Кейт пулю с каким-то растением внутри, потому что Стайлз не выжил бы без нее», и у них это получалось. Скотт даже мог смотреть в глаза ее родителям, что превосходило все ее ожидания.

А вот она не могла. Возможно, потому, что она не понимала, что происходит, и это заставляло ее думать о худшем. Она могла только предполагать, во что впуталась Кейт, и как со всем этим были связаны Стайлз, Скотт и, очевидно, Дерек. Кто-то еще принимал в этом участие? Ее родители знали об этом?

Она даже не представляла, с чего начинать поиски. У нее были зацепки в виде пули и растения, но она не знала, что с ними делать. Она не могла определить вид растения, потому что оно было растерто, и почти ничем не пахло. Чтобы хоть с чего-то начать, ей было необходимо что-то типа масс-спектрального анализатора, или что там было в C.S.I., а у нее определенно не было ничего такого.

Из-за этого она чувствовала себя так, словно ее отрезали от происходящего, особенно, когда Скотт каждый день приходил к ней, ведя себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Она подыгрывала, но все равно одаривала Стайлза дополнительным долгим взглядом, когда они встречались, просто чтобы посмотреть, не проколется ли он где-нибудь.

Во что бы он ни влип, скорее всего, оно будет набирать обороты во время каникул, когда у него есть свободное время. Поэтому, когда через несколько часов они соберутся все вместе, Эллисон будет очень внимательна. Она не знала, чем они займутся, но знала, что это было шансом увидеть Стайлза и понять, происходит ли что-нибудь.

Эллисон без энтузиазма гуглила тактику полицейских допросов, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть сколько-нибудь полезной, когда ей пришло смс от Лидии.

_Джексон заедет за тобой через двадцать минут! Будь_ _готова_ _и_ _улыбайся_ _!!!_

Эллисон тряхнула головой. Похоже, Лидия оправилась от нападения животного, и Эллисон была рада за нее. Скотт сказал, что у нее все было не настолько хорошо, и Денни подтвердил это, когда написала ему прошлым вечером, чтобы уточнить планы на сегодня. Она встала из-за стола, чтобы переодеть пижаму, когда заметила что-то краем глаза. Сердце застучало, когда она повернула голову и увидела Кейт, с легкой улыбкой прислонившуюся к двери.

Эллисон выдохнула с огромным облегчением.

\- Ты меня напугала.

Кейт расплылась в улыбке и мягко постучала в дверь.

\- Прости, ты выглядела довольно занятой. – Она вытянула шею к компьютеру Эллисон, на экране которого были открыты три окна с текстами о тактике допроса, и одно – с описанием популярных наркотиков растительного происхождения.

Эллисон захлопнула крышку ноутбука.

\- Да. Просто немного занимаюсь.

\- Ты такая целеустремленная. Это чудесно, - сказала Кейт, заходя в ее комнату и присаживаясь на кровати. – Ты ведь знаешь, что у тебя каникулы?

Эллисон кивнула, смерив тетю взглядом. Это было странно. Она считала Кейт человеком, которого она понимает, но теперь ей казалось, что она не знает ее. Ей казалось, что она никого не знает.

\- Ага. Всего лишь небольшое дополнительное исследование. – Она пренебрежительно махнула рукой, лихорадочно соображая, как изобразить естественность.

 _Ведите себя неопределенно, слишком много деталей ясно указывают на ложь_ , было сказано на одном сайте, или подождите, все должно быть наоборот? У нее в голове все перемешивалось. Теперь Эллисон могла понять, как себя, наверное, чувствовал Скотт.

Кейт не дала ей возможности проверить, какой вариант был верным, потому что она продолжила, вытаскивая что-то из кармана.

\- Что ж. Я знаю, что еще _рано_ , но думаю, что потом ты будешь занята со своими новыми друзьями. И, кто знает, буду ли я здесь на тот момент. – Эллисон моргнула, все еще пребывая в смятении, и поэтому не поняла, о чем та говорит. Кейт, улыбаясь, одной рукой протянула ей коробочку. – С ранним днем рождения.

Эллисон посмотрела на коробочку, а затем медленно протянула руку.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она, даже не открыв ее, все еще зависнув на словах Кейт. – Что значит, будешь ли ты здесь?

Кейт пожала плечами и склонила голову набок.

\- Ты знаешь, как все обстоит с работой. Я могу закончить дела здесь раньше, чем рассчитывала, и потом просто двинусь дальше. – Она кивнула в сторону Эллисон. – Открой ее.

Эллисон посмотрела на коробочку и, подняв крышку, увидела серебряный кулон с гравировкой. Он был в форме неровного круга, явно ручной работы, в центр которого было помещено какое-то животное, а сбоку от него было что-то, похожее на солнце, или звезду с исходящими от нее лучами.

\- Вау, - выдохнула Эллисон, вытаскивая его из коробочки.

\- Это наш фамильный герб.

\- У нас есть герб? – спросила Эллисон, переворачивая кулон.

Кейт ностальгически улыбнулась.

\- Да, есть. Ты должна прочитать о нем, если хочешь больше знать о нас.

Эллисон переводила взгляд с Эллисон на кулон, а затем медленно надела его и ощутила тяжесть на шее.

\- Спасибо.

Улыбка Кейт стала ярче, она встала и обняла Эллисон. Та напряглась, а затем заставила себя расслабиться. Это была всего лишь ее тетя, а не тот человек, который делал все то, о чем Эллисон успела надумать. 

\- А теперь, иди и проведи время со своими друзьями, хорошо? – Она поцеловала Эллисон в лоб. – С кем, говоришь, ты встречаешься? Со своим милым парнем, Скоттом? Со своей красивой подружкой, Лидией?

Эллисон кивнула, проводя пальцами по кулону.

\- Да, еще с Джексоном, Денни и Стайлзом. – Она назвала Стайлза, только чтобы увидеть, отреагирует ли тетя на его имя, потому что _ей нужно было знать_.

Кейт улыбнулась.

\- Хорошенько повеселись, ладно? Ты молода и заслуживаешь веселья, что бы ни говорил мой глупый брат.

Эллисон снова кивнула, и услышала звук входящего сообщения. Джексон написал, что ждет ее снаружи, и что он уедет, если она не сядет в машину в ближайшие тридцать секунд. Эллисон посмотрела на свою пижаму и пошла переодеваться, перед этим ответив ему:

 _:-_ _P_  

Ей по-прежнему не нравилась вся эта ситуация, и она не была уверена, что ее отношение изменится, если она вскоре не узнает детали.

***

Дерек почуял их запах задолго до того, как они постучали в дверь, но даже не стал отрываться от разбора одной из многих коробок, которые он до сих пор не потрудился распаковать. Он не думал, что они когда-нибудь ему понадобятся, но после убеждений Стайлза, что им рано или поздно придется взяться за план «Убить Альфу», он решил, что стоит просмотреть вещи, которые он игнорировал раньше, просто на случай того, что они что-то найдут.

Он не отреагировал на первый стук в дверь, а затем и на второй. Он не реагировал, даже когда стало ясно, что кто-то стучит в нее ботинком вместо кулака, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Если они хотят выбить дверь, то пусть разбираются с его рассерженным домовладельцем и вниманием соседей.

По крайней мере, так он говорил себе, но его дрожащие руки не лгали. Он испугался, и был примерно в двух секундах от того, чтобы помчаться к окну в спальне и сбежать через него. Однако он отказывался подчиниться этому инстинкту. Он не собирался отступать.

Он взялся за следующую коробку, в которой лежал чемодан – он нашел его среди щебня под лестницей, в который провалился Скотт в ту первую ночь. Он схватил его, даже не думая, когда обыскивал дом, но сейчас представился удобный случай, чтобы открыть его.

Входная дверь открылась со щелчком. В проходе стояла улыбающаяся Кейт Арджент с отмычкой, за ее спиной были двое мужчин.

\- А вот так, мальчики, нужно вламываться в логово оборотня.

Один из парней издал сдавленный смешок, и Дерек увидел шокеры, висящие на бедрах у всех троих. По крайней мере, они были достаточно умны, чтобы не носить пистолеты прилюдно.

\- Выметайтесь, - сказал он, надеясь, что голос дрожит не так сильно, как ему кажется.

\- Закройте дверь, - приказала Кейт, заходя в квартиру, и Дерек замер. Он загнал себя в ловушку за барной стойкой, и не мог выйти оттуда, не начав драку. Драка привлечет к ним внимание, и, судя по ухмылке Кейт, она об этом знала. Она цокнула языком и прошла с другой стороны к барной стойке, которая отделяла кухню от гостиной, мимоходом проводя пальцами по коробкам.

Двое мужчин, которые были с ней, уже рылись в вещах, которые лежали в гостиной, не заботясь о том, что попутно переворачивают все. Дерек был рад, что не смог распаковать семейные фотографии, потому что он не хотел, чтобы они их видели.

\- Что у нас тут? – спросила Кейт, постукивая пальцем по губам.

\- Выметайтесь, - повторил он.

Она склонила голову набок, обнажая перед ним шею, словно думала, что это как-то подействует на него.

\- Я так не думаю.

Он не был уверен, двигался он или нет, но неожиданно он оказался лежащим на спине, а контакты шокера утыкались ему в грудь. Он ахнул, не ожидая волны электричества, прошедшей по телу. Вдалеке он услышал смех одного из мужчин, которые пришли с ней.

\- Итак. Мы можем пойти по простому пути, - сказала Кейт, и по его телу прошла еще одна волна. – Или по сложному.

У Дерека не было даже шанса ответить, а по нему уже пробежался третий разряд электричества, и тело непроизвольно выгнулось. На этот раз Кейт рассмеялась.

\- Вау, это гораздо веселее, чем я представляла. – Она повернулась к двум мужчинам. – Вы двое что-нибудь нашли?

\- Нет, мэм. – ответил один из них, и Кейт хмыкнула.

\- Проверьте спальню. Может, там что-то есть. – Она повернулась к нему, убрав палец с пусковой кнопки. Когда Дерек разлепил веки, он едва видел ее из-за белых точек перед глазами. – Итак. Чего я хочу? – она постучала пальцем по губам. – А, точно. Ангер и Реддик.

\- Что? – выдохнул Дерек, потому что ее фраза сопровождалась новым разрядом.

\- Третье убийство за неделю, Дерек. Неаккуратно, тебе не кажется?

\- Что?

Казалось, что Кейт вообще не обращает на него внимания.

\- То есть, в этот раз ты хотя бы позволил своему альфе задрать их в лесу, где нападение животного выглядит логичнее, но, серьезно? Ты не мог подождать чуть дольше?

\- Что? – спросил Дерек в третий раз, но она не ответила. Вместо этого, Кейт обошла стойку и присела на корточки сзади него. Он почувствовал, что она вытащила из него штыри шокера, но все еще не мог двигаться, руки и ноги занемели.

\- Я сломала тебя? – она погладила его по лбу, и он вздрогнул, пытаясь уйти от ее прикосновения. Ее взгляд заскользил по его телу, и она усмехнулась. – Ты так вырос, должна признать. Даже если отупел. Ох, хотя, чего еще ожидать от таких, как ты? – спросила она, а затем поднялась. Дерек охнул, когда она пнула его по ребрам. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы что-нибудь сломать, и его чувству достоинства было больнее, чем всему остальному. – Скажи своему альфе, что я убью его, а когда я закончу с ним, я приду за тобой, хорошо? – Она снова пнула его, оскалилась в улыбке и крикнула двум мужчинам, чтобы те ушли вместе с ней.

Они даже не потрудились закрыть дверь, просто оставили ее распахнутой, а Дерек лежал на кухонном полу. Он все еще не мог двигаться, и это ощущение было ужасающим. Их запахи пропитали всю квартиру, и его от этого подташнивало. Он чувствовал горечь и смятение. Они пришли к нему домой, наплевав на его чувства. Это было даже хуже, чем когда к нему явился Крис. Тогда запах хотя бы не проник в его квартиру, его спальню.

Он перевернулся и закашлялся. Здесь было небезопасно. Только взглянув на гостиную – и так не очень чистую, потому что Стайлз больше не заезжал к нему – он понял, что ему нужно уходить. Коробки были перевернуты, и несколько книг, которые он оставил, были раскрыты и разбросаны по всей комнате. Он видел, что на одну из них наступили и разорвали напополам.

Дереку нужно было уходить.

Он с дрожью поднялся и схватил телефон с барной стойки. Слава богу, что Кейт не додумалась залезть в него. Там были сохраненные сообщения от Стайлза и Скотта, их имена. Изобличающие тексты, которые разрушили бы их прикрытие.

Дерек провел рукой по лицу. Ему нужен был Стайлз, но он пока не мог покинуть квартиру. Здесь были вещи, которые он не мог оставить без присмотра, так что он быстро собрал несколько коробок (с фотографиями его семьи, книгами, которые не стащил Стайлз, и коробку с вещами, которые он спас из старого дома), и отнес их в машину. Он был начеку, ожидая появления охотников, но они, казалось, удовлетворились тем, что уже наворотили, и не ошивались поблизости.

Но он все равно поехал к Стайлзу запутанным путем и припарковался в миле от его дома, пройдя остаток расстояния пешком, чтобы никто не смог связать их вместе. Ему не нужно было, чтобы это дошло до Стайлза. Из-за него в Стайлза уже стреляли, и Дереку не нравилось об этом думать, но это было правдой. Он не уследил за Стайлзом, и если с ним случится что-то еще, если Кейт узнает, что он тоже оборотень…

Дереку не нравилась эта мысль, и он перестал об этом думать.

                                                                             *

Когда Дерек пришел, Стайлз был дома один и бессмысленно рубился в какую-то компьютерную игру. На экране мелькали светящиеся стрелы, которые, возможно, вспыхивали в такт какой-то техно-музыке, звучащей из динамиков. Дерек даже не успел раскрыть рта, когда Стайлз повернул к нему голову и встал из-за стола, раздувая ноздри.

\- Что случилось? – Дерек оглядел себя, думая, что его выдало. – Ты воняешь охотниками и жженой плотью, - резко сказал Стайлз и протянул к нему руки, чтобы втянуть Дерека в комнату.

\- Расскажи мне все, - гневно произнес он, помогая Дереку снять рубашку, чтобы увидеть, зажили ли ожоги.

Дерек как будто наконец осознал, что произошло, от шока тело онемело, и он опустил голову.

\- Я не… они зашли и все перевернули… - он замолк, вспоминая, как выглядела его квартира.

\- Кто «они», Дерек? Отец Эллисон? Один из его подручных?

\- Нет. Кейт. Эллисон… - он замолчал, когда Стайлз залез к нему на колени, толкая его ближе к изголовью кровати. Стайлз взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и только тогда Дерек увидел его сверкающие золотом глаза. – Нет. Не надо, - быстро проговорил он, останавливая Стайлза, пока тот даже не успел ничего сказать. – Ты не пойдешь их искать. Это так не делается.

Стайлз низко зарычал, обнимая Дерека за плечи и пряча лицо у него на груди.

\- Ты пахнешь отвратительно.

Он прижался ближе, и Дерек обнял Стайлза в ответ, нуждаясь в его прикосновениях. Это напоминало о том, что у него есть стая, что у него был кто-то, кто присматривал за ним, и ему это было необходимо. Стайлз бормотал ему в шею, говоря о том, что он пах страхом, что это было неправильно, и что с ним Дерек был в безопасности.

Дерек закрыл глаза и крепче обнял Стайлза. Он был прав, с ним Дерек был в безопасности. Поэтому ему пришлось прийти сюда.

\- Я не могу вернуться, - отстраненно произнес Дерек, и Стайлз кивнул ему в плечо.

\- Конечно, не можешь. Эти ебланы просто вломились к тебе в дом! Боже, часть меня хочет сказать, что я сдам их отцу, но это не поможет, да?

Дерек помотал головой и отодвинул Стайлза ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

\- Верно. В любом случае, было глупо думать, что здесь я буду в безопасности.

\- Они что-нибудь взяли?

\- Нет, - ответил Дерек. – Они просто… хотели продемонстрировать превосходство. – Он фыркнул, потому что шесть лет назад Кейт уже доказала, что она здесь главная сука. – Они все разворотили, но им ничего не было нужно. – Он облизал губы. – Я собрал важные вещи и оставил их в машине.  

\- Я сохраню их, - тут же отозвался Стайлз, проводя пальцами по лицу Дерека, и затем зарываясь ими в его волосы. – Хорошо?

Дерек кивнул, подаваясь к его прикосновениям.

\- Я просто… спасибо.

\- Нет проблем. Я понимаю, что в своем логове ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности.

\- Не называй это так, - пробормотал Дерек, склоняя голову, чтобы уткнуться Стайлзу в грудь.

\- Как? Логовом? – Стайлз пожал плечами, немного сдвигаясь у него на коленях. – Почему? Черт, я называю _свою_ комнату логовом. Не вслух! – быстро уточнил он. – Но это же, типа, так и есть. Это мое логово. Твоя квартира была твоим логовом. Это правда.

Дерек почувствовал себя так, словно его снова шибануло электричеством.

\- Ты только что просто принял это, да?

Стайлз отстранился и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

\- А? – Он снова рассеянно провел пальцем по щеке Дерека. – Что?

\- Это, - Дерек даже не знал, как сказать. – Нас. То, кто мы есть. Волка. Ты просто. Это ты.

\- Эм, да? – Стайлз посмотрел на него с недоумением. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? От этого нет лекарства, не то что бы я собирался перестать быть оборотнем, и, как я _уже говорил_ , даже если бы лекарство было, я бы не отказался от всего этого. – Он передвинулся так, чтобы они с Дереком оба лежали на кровати, свернувшись рядом, и снова обнял его. – Опасность есть, это часть жизни. Но это наша жизнь, и мы не сдадимся без боя, верно?

Дерек тупо кивнул, не зная, что еще сказать. Он не мог в это поверить. Он не ожидал, что укушенный оборотень так поддастся укусу, настолько примет его. Когда он увидел, что кого-то еще укусили, он не думал, что они станут союзниками, не то что одной стаей.

\- А сейчас, тебе действительно нужно в душ, потому что, сколько бы мы ни обнимались, этот охотничий запах не уходит, а я не хочу, чтобы им пропахла моя кровать, - сказал Стайлз, выпутываясь из объятий. – Пока ты будешь там, я попытаюсь спасти счет в игре, - он посмотрел на агрессивно мигающий экран компьютера, - хоть это и выглядит бессмысленно.

Он вздохнул.

\- А потом, мы соберем твои вещи и перенесем все сюда, хорошо? И ты останешься здесь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты надолго возвращался к себе домой, ладно?

\- Стайлз, - начал Дерек, но тот его перебил.

\- Не начинай. Я не могу даже подумать о том, что буду делать, если с тобой что-то случится. Так что ты остаешься здесь, где я могу за тобой приглядывать, хорошо?

Дерек не сдержал легкой улыбки.

\- Я просто собирался попросить полотенце.

 Стайлз выдохнул.

\- Конечно. Сейчас найду.

Он встал и ушел искать полотенце, а Дерек пялился в потолок, не будучи уверенным в том, что чувствует. Хотя, вообще-то, он точно это знал. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, и все, что ему потребовалось – побыть со Стайлзом. Он не хотел задумываться о том, что это значило, но он знал, и бессильно прикрыл глаза. В комнате были перемешаны запахи Стайлза и его парня, и он собирался сосредоточиться на них, потому что думать о чем-либо другом было опасно, и из-за этого он мог лишиться всего хорошего, что он имел.

***

Оборачиваясь назад, Стайлз думал, что ему стоило предвидеть проблемы, которые возникнут из-за того, что Дерек живет с ним. Но в тот момент он не мыслил здраво, и полностью это признавал. Разумеется, сложнее всего было объяснить отцу, почему он вдруг начал хранить в их третьей спальне коробки с вещами, которых у него раньше не было. А затем просчитать логистику присутствия и перемещений Дерека в доме так, чтобы отец об этом не узнал, потому что у него были длинные смены (которые становились еще длиннее из-за всех этих нападений животных), но за ними следовали длинные перерывы, которые он проводил дома.

Стайлз был вполне уверен, что если бы у Дерека не было супер-слуха и супер-обоняния, то провернуть это было бы невозможно. Вообще говоря, несколько раз они чуть не попались, и его отец несколько раз спрашивал за завтраком, не проводит ли он Денни в свою комнату по ночам, но ничего серьезного не случилось.

Скотт единственный знал, что Дерек живет у него, и у него были очень удивленные глаза, когда он услышал о том, из-за чего тому нужно было где-то пересидеть. Стайлз не винил Скотта за такую реакцию, потому что это ему приходилось каждую неделю ужинать с семьей Эллисон. Стайлз не знал, как ему это удавалось, и любой ценой обходил дом Эллисон, потому что он еще не встречался с ее тетей, и сильно сомневался, что хочет этого.

Однако Стайлз не учел мелочи – например, то, что их с Дереком одежда перемешается. Цветовые гаммы были разными, так что он не думал, что это возможно, но когда утром он собирался в школу - Дерек еще спал - синий и серый выглядели довольно похоже, и на улице было зябко, поэтому он просто обрадовался, что нашел терморубашку с длинными рукавами.

Все было бы в порядке, если не считать тот факт, что среди его друзей были как наименее, так и наиболее проницательные люди. Двое наиболее проницательных людей.

\- Стайлз, у тебя новая рубашка? – спросила Лидия за обедом.

Он впервые за весь день обратил внимание на рубашку и нахмурился.

\- Эм. Видимо, я перепутал вещи с утра. – Он моргнул, когда все уставились на него, и сунул в рот еще одну ложку картофельного пюре. – Что?

\- Чью рубашку ты взял? – спросила Лидия, и ее улыбка была слишком яркой, чтобы сойти за настоящую. Стайлз чувствовал исходящий от кого-то слабый запах гнева, но не мог определить источник.

Стайлз пожал плечами, осторожно выбирая слова.

\- Отца. Наверное, они перемешались в стирке.

Он ощутил, как напряжение за столом схлынуло, и нахмурился, не понимая, отчего это произошло. Он оглядел стол, пытаясь понять, что было не так. Даже Денни выглядел расстроенным, и Стайлз не мог понять, почему. Стайлз пошел за ним на урок истории, держа его за руку, пока они с Лидией разговаривали, но тот так и не взбодрился. Он, разумеется, был _счастлив_ , но что-то в его запахе было не так, словно он не был в этом уверен.

Стайлз, наконец, толкнул его локтем во время урока математики, набравшись смелости спросить, в чем проблема.

Денни просто безучастно посмотрел на него, а затем улыбнулся одной из фальшивых улыбок Лидии.

\- Ни в чем.

Стайлз нахмурился.

\- Ты уверен? Мы можем поговорить после уроков.

Денни помотал головой, но ответил:

\- Ладно. Можем поехать к тебе, пойдет?

Стайлз закусил губу, думая о том, что Дерек, возможно, все еще у него дома.

\- Конечно. – Он вытащил телефон и написал Дереку, спрашивая, дома ли тот, и тут же ощутил, как запах Денни изменился. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что тот смотрит на телефон Стайлза с грустным выражением лица. – Что?

Денни перевел взгляд на него и всего лишь помотал головой.

\- Ничего.

Стайлз вновь посмотрел на свой телефон и отправил смс Дереку.

*

Когда они ехали домой к Стайлзу, Денни не становилось лучше, он лишь все больше погружался в себя. Стайлз не представлял, что творится у него в голове. Ему казалось, что они приятно проводили время, и все было в порядке. На прошлой неделе, во время дня рождения Денни, все было нормально. Они отлично провели время - обнимались и смотрели новые плохие фильмы, затем действительно сходили в кино на какой-то кинороман. Их чуть не выгнали из зала, когда Стайлз начал кричать в экран во время кульминации. Им было весело! Стайлз даже ни разу не сбежал. Он не мог понять, что изменилось. Он потянулся к руке Денни, продолжая вести машину. Кисть Денни была вялой, и сколько бы он не пытался сжать ее, никакой реакции не последовало.

Когда они приехали домой, Дерека уже давно не было, но комната все еще пахла ими обоими. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и повернулся к Денни.

\- Что случилось?

Он посмотрел на Денни, который так и не снял рюкзак, и стоял, оглядывая комнату. Он задержался взглядом на стопке книг, которые они с Дереком разбирали, а затем на стопке одежды, которую Дерек хранил в его комнате. Денни был нелепо закрыт от него, и Стайлз протянул к нему руку.

\- Нет. – Сказал Денни, закрывая глаза. – Дай мне сказать. - Стайлз отпустил его руку, внутренности стянуло узлом. – Что ты скрываешь от меня?

Стайлз вытаращился на него.

\- Что? Ничего!

Взгляд Денни посуровел, и он схватился за лямку рюкзака.

\- Не лги мне, Стайлз. Все эти истории о моих бывших – не просто шутки, я действительно многому у них научился. Я научился определять лгунов, и людей, которые не подходят мне, и, - он замолчал и собрался с духом. – Я не хочу об этом думать, но, Стайлз, мне кажется, что ты мне не подходишь.

Стайлз потерял дар речи. Такого он не ожидал. Он не был к этому готов.

\- Что?

\- И это не из-за того, что сказала Лидия, я не думаю, что ты мне изменяешь или типа того…

\- Я не изменяю! – Стайлз ухватился за единственный довод. – Я бы никогда так не поступил.

Денни покачал головой.

\- Но, Стайлз, то, что ты делаешь, _хуже,_ чем это. Я ничего не знаю о целой части тебя, и ты не делишься этим со мной. – Он опустил голову. – И, ладно, ты делишься этим с Дереком, и это меня задевает.

\- При чем тут Дерек?

\- На тебе его рубашка! Я знаю, ты сказал, что это вещь твоего отца, но я просто… - Денни показал на рубашку и то, как свободно она сидела на Стайлзе. – Для него она слишком велика, и я видел Дерека только дважды, но я _знаю_ , какие у него широкие плечи.

Стайлз сглотнул, пойманный на лжи. Он посмотрел на рубашку.

\- Я не хотел делать тебе больно, и я подумал…

Денни вздохнул.

\- Поздно, Стайлз.

\- Я не, я не изменяю тебе. Я бы никогда… и с Дереком? Денни, ты должен лучше меня знать!

\- Речь не о Дереке! – Денни повысил голос. – Речь о том, что ты скрываешь что-то от меня. Речь о доверии, и о том, что я не знаю, что с тобой происходит.

\- То есть, если я просто расскажу, то ты успокоишься?

\- Возможно. Зависит от того, что ты расскажешь!

Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы. Скоро нужно будет стричься.

\- Что, если я просто не могу тебе рассказать?

На лице у Денни появилось надломленное выражение.

\- Не говори так. – Его голос опустился до шепота. – Стайлз, пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы у нас получилось. Просто дай мне уцепиться за что-нибудь.

\- Я не могу, - сказал Стайлз. – Я могу только пообещать, что то, о чем я не говорю, никогда не повлияет на нас, хорошо? – Он подошел к Денни, протягивая руку, и на этот раз тот на отстранился. – Хорошо? – Он взял Денни за руку и сжал. – Ты мне _действительно_ нравишься, Денни.

\- Ты тоже мне нравишься, - прошептал тот, сжимая ладонь Стайлза. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы мне было больно.

\- Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно. Никогда. – Яростно сказал Стайлз, и Денни позволил ему подойти совсем близко. – Обещаю. – Он погладил Денни по лицу, пытаясь заставить его взглянуть на себя, но тот смотрел в пол.

\- Я не уверен, что могу поверить тебе.

\- Попробуй? – взмолился Стайлз. Денни сглотнул, и Стайлз не был уверен, что не обманывает себя, но он мог поклясться, что ощутил, как Денни колеблется. Он обнял его, и почувствовал, что узел у него внутри расслабился, когда Денни подался к нему. – Пожалуйста?

\- Прошу тебя, не разбивай мне сердце, ладно?

\- Никогда. – Стайлз поцеловал его в лоб и обнял еще крепче. Он не был уверен, что поверил себе.

 


End file.
